


Magic Man

by zebraljb



Series: Loud and Clear [6]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, First Time, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 44,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Merlin and Tequila meet while on the mission to rescue Harry Hart from his kidnappers.  Sparks fly, but the fire never truly ignites.  Merlin feels completely unworthy of a man like Tequila, and Tequila hides his awkwardness behind witty comments and awful attempts at flirtation.  Harry and Eggsy help them get on the right track before Tequila has to return to the States.In this story the events of The Golden Circle never happened.  The first time Kingsman/Statesman agents meet is on the mission to save Harry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This follows directly on the heels of "Missing Heart," although you could probably read this as a stand-alone story and not be too confused. The first few chapters will retell the events from the end of "Missing Heart" from different perspectives.

ONE

Ever since he can remember, Tequila wanted to please people. It sounded odd when he thinks about the selfish choices he made as a young adult, but he knows it’s true. When he was a child, he wanted to make his momma smile. He wanted to make his daddy proud. He wanted to please his football coach, wanted to feel that slap on his back. Even when it went against everything he wanted in his heart of hearts, he did what would make someone else happy. He took head cheerleader Molly Hennings to the senior prom even though his dreams at night were full of basketball power forward Ed Bryant. He took the football scholarship in West Virginia even though he really didn’t want to leave Mississippi.

The pain in his mother’s voice when he called to tell her he was dropping out of school was enough to wreck him for days. The drugs helped to hide all that. Easy to forget the heartbreak in your momma’s voice when all you could hear was the pleasant buzzing in your ears. He stayed in West Virginia for a while, paid the rent and bought drugs with money earned in a sleezy strip club. He’d always been one helluva dancer. When the police started poking around the club he got his back wages, worked extra hard to make good tips, and disappeared.

All those years spent on the back of a horse as a child came in handy when he arrived in Kentucky. He found the first rodeo easy enough; he passed out behind one of the food tents and woke up with someone kicking him in the ribs. “You wanna sleep here, ya work for the space, fool.” So he started slinging hash and washing pots. And then he watered horses and mucked the temporary stalls. And then he groomed the horses and cleaned saddles. And then he worked as a clown. And then he was on a horse and the rest was history.

Until a bottle of bourbon and a group of abusive assholes led him to an alley in Louisville and Jack Daniels of Statesman.

 

“I have an interesting mission for you, boy.” Champ never called him anything other than ‘boy’ unless he was mad…and then he was most definitely Tequila. “Need you to find someone.”

“Sounds easy enough.” Tequila leaned back, boots on the edge of the conference table. 

“Are those new?” Champ asked with interest. “Been looking for something in that style myself.” His own boots waggled at the edge of the table. 

“Yeah. Got the box back at home, I’ll get ya the name.” 

“Champ,” Ginger said with an exasperated sigh. “Time is precious.”

“Of course. Continue.” Champ waved a hand.

“I don’t know if you’re aware of this, Tequila, but Statesman has a sister agency in England.”

Tequila’s feet came down with a thud. “You’re joking.”

“No. They’re called Kingsman, and their front is a tailor shop. We very rarely contact one another, as neither of us are supposed to exist. My counterpart, a man named Merlin, called us this morning. Their man in charge, Arthur, has gone missing and they believe he’s here in the US. According to them, they’ve exhausted all their resources, and they’re calling on us for help.”

“A Statesmen full of Brits. Interesting.” Tequila tried to imagine it but just couldn’t. 

“They seemed very nice,” Ginger said. “We met Merlin and Percival…they’re sharing Arthur’s duties until his return.”

“Merlin…Percival…” Tequila shook his head and chuckled.

“And Tristan.” Ginger sighed. “Apparently he’s Arthur’s husband. Poor thing…he looked absolutely wrecked.”

“Boy looked sick,” Champ agreed. “All the more reason for us to help. We have all their intel, and we think we have a finger on where they’re hiding him. You need to be ready to go at a moment’s notice. They’ll fly in, of course, and they’ll be the ones that rescue him. You’re just going to get them there.”

“Course,” Tequila said immediately. “Anything for fellow…agents?”

“Yes, agents.”

The intel from Kingsman was correct, and Tequila and Jack were on a plane almost immediately. They found the school, figured out a plan, and reported back to Champ and Ginger. “Almost too easy,” Jack drawled. “Fish in a barrel.”

“I’ll call them and let them know,” Ginger said. “Good job, guys.”

“Let me do it,” Tequila said. “Been going stir crazy with only Jack’s ugly mug to look at. A change of scenery might be nice.”

“Asshole,” Jack said affectionately. “You do that. I’ll put some dinner together.”

“Fair enough.”

“Be nice, Tequila,” Ginger warned. “They’ve been through enough.”

“I’m always nice,” Tequila protested. Jack coughed something that sounded very much like “bullshit.”

Tequila went to their RV and shut the door. “I’m sending you the instructions for the call now,” Ginger said. “Be good.”

“For God’s sake, Ging!” Tequila whined. He logged onto his computer, dialed the number and waited for an answer. 

“This is Merlin.” The Scottish brogue flowed over him and made him actually shiver. The man sounded annoyed and obviously suspicious.

“Hey there, partner. Mind putting me online so I can get my eyes on you?” The computer screen went from black to bright color. The man was older, bald, with incredible hazel eyes and a sharp face. Tequila swallowed hard and forced himself to do his job. “Name’s Tequila. Champ sent me and my buddy Jack to find your man. Well, find the assholes who have him, anyway.” Tequila focused on the older man and smiled. He couldn’t help it. The man was damn attractive. “When he said I needed to talk to your geek version of Ginger, I sure didn’t expect someone that looked like you. Please to make your acquaintance.”

“You was sayin’?” A voice said in the background.

“Who’s that?” The image moved a bit and a younger man came into focus. He was handsome with a chiseled jaw and sandy brown hair. “Oh!” Tequila exclaimed, realizing who it was. “You must be the husband. Pleased to meet you. I was saying…I think we found your girl and her brother.”

“I’m sorry,” Merlin said, swallowing hard. “Could you repeat that?” He stared at Tequila like he was trying to read his mind.

“We’ve found Emily Richmond and we believe we know where she’s keeping this Arthur fella.”

“Fuck me,” the men whispered together. The husband rubbed at his eyes.

Tequila realized what time it was. “Aw, shit, did I waken you two? I’m sorry. Keep forgettin’ about the damn time difference. We’re stationed in Kentucky, only five hours between there and London, I think. Arizona’s a lot more.” Tequila looked at them for a moment. It’s obvious they’re in pajamas, and they were sitting quite close to one another, almost as if they were…”You two in bed?”

“No,” Merlin said immediately. “We…”

“Merlin is Arthur’s best friend. I’m Arthur’s husband,” Tristan interrupted, as if that would explain anything.

“I understand completely,” Tequila lied. “Must be rough on ya. Nice you have each other to…lean on. At any rate, do you want the specifics now, or should I wait ‘til a more respectable hour?”

“No bloody way I’m sleepin’ now, mate,” Tristan said.

“Agreed,” Merlin added.

And that was how Tequila met Merlin the magician.

 

Meeting the Scot in person had Tequila absolutely fidgeting as he waited with Jack outside the airport. “You all right?” Jack gave him an odd look. 

“Yeah…looking forward to getting this mission going, I guess,” Tequila said with a shrug. He saw the two men exit through the sliding doors. “There they are.”

Tristan looks absolutely exhausted as he lugs a large duffel bag and garment bag over his shoulder. Merlin doesn’t look much better. “They look like hell,” Jack commented.

“Well, here you are,” Tequila said, pasting a smile on his face. “Pleased to meet ya in person.” He shakes Tristan’s hand. 

“Thanks fer everything,” Tristan replied.

“Of course, we’re brothers, aren’t we?” He turned to Merlin and felt his knees go week as the hazel eyes ran over him. “And so VERY nice to meet you.” He tipped his hat at Merlin and was surprised to see him blush. “This is my partner, Jack Daniels.”

“Let me guess, code name Whiskey?” Tristan asked with an eye roll.

“Tristan,” Merlin snapped. Apparently he was the boss.

“Sorry,” Tristan muttered.

“Now, I’m sure you fellers are itching to get to the school, but we figured you’re probably a bit hungry and a lot jet-lagged. We’ll take you to where we’re shacking up and we can go out there and do your thing tomorrow. How’s that sound?” He started to reach for Tristan’s bag but he shouldered it and moved out of the way. “Understood. Don’t wanna take your toys, boy, I promise.” Obviously the bag had weapons in it.

“Boy?” Tristan’s eyebrows went up into his hair. Merlin looked amused.

He held his hands up. “Fair enough. Truck’s over here.” He led the way to his truck and climbed behind the wheel. He was surprised at how pleased he was when Merlin climbed into the front seat with him. “Afraid we won’t be staying in five-star accommodations. Since we don’t wanna draw attention to ourselves, we figured it was easier to set up literal camp outside town. Got a slew of RV’s, nice one. Promise you a good night’s sleep and a decent dinner. We can form our plan of attack tomorrow bright and early.”

“That sounds wonderful. Thank you.” Tequila could seriously listen to Merlin read the damn phone book. To cover his drooling he reached over and fiddled with the radio. John Denver poured out of the speakers and Merlin actually smiled. 

After about an hour’s drive they arrive at the campground. The team of British agents were already waiting, and they happily greeted one another. That is until Gareth made a quip about Tristan fucking the boss, and Merlin’s dander immediately went up. Tequila studied him as Eggsy soothed him, patting his head and teasing him a bit. It was obvious these two were more than just coworkers, but it wasn’t something Tequila could really put his finger on. It also really wasn’t his business. 

Gareth apologized to Merlin and Merlin asked his forgiveness as well. Everything was polite and perfect and Tequila shook his head. “Brits. We have the vehicle at the end for you and Tristan. It’s the biggest…figured you should have it.”

“No!” Tristan frowned. “You did the work. You should be the most comfortable. If it wasn’t for you…”

“Ridiculous.” Tequila decided to take a chance. “You’re Guinevere, aren’t ya?” Tristan opened his mouth to retort but glanced at Merlin first.

“Oh, go ahead. It’s obvious you won’t offend him.” Merlin looked at Tequila, a fond look in his eyes.

“Fuck off.” Tristan gave Tequila some sort of weird two-fingered gesture. He was fairly certain what it meant.

“I’m not sure what that means, but I bet we have something very similar here in the States.” Tequila couldn’t help but grin. The kid was pretty damn cute. “C’mon. I’ll show you to your quarters and then we can rustle up some grub.”

Merlin actually stopped walking. “You did not just say that.” He looked delighted and Tequila felt his cheeks go a bit pink. 

“He did, and trust me when I say he’s only doing that to impress you.” Jack appeared out of nowhere and Tequila wanted to punch him. “He isn’t normally that bad.”

“I never knew you had such an interest in cowboys, Merlin,” Tristan commented. 

“Well, it’s fascinating, isn’t it?” Merlin looked a little uncomfortable. “Like something out of a movie. Pickup trucks, John Denver, camping in the desert, eating around a fire…”

“Got my guitar with me,” Tequila said. “Should I sing to you under the stars?”

“Fuck me,” Merlin moaned, and Tequila desperately wants to. Tristan laughed and ruined the moment.

 

Tequila got his first private time with Merlin the next day. He was seated at a table cleaning and checking his shotgun when Merlin sat down across from him. “So…this Arthur’s your best friend?” Tequila asked for something to say.

“For…Christ, about thirty years.”

Tequila admired that. He’d lost contact with his friends in Mississippi, and he definitely didn’t want to be in contact with any of his friends from college. That part of his life was over. “Looks quite a bit older than his husband.”

“He is,” Merlin snapped, immediately defensive.

“Relax, friend, I’m not judging, just commenting.” Tequila desperately wished he could let Merlin know just how much of a problem he did NOT have with May/December relationships, or with men having husbands, for that matter. He busied himself with the gun. “Tristan seems like a good kid.”

“He’s, what, ten years younger than you are?” Merlin asked with a smile.

Tequila shrugged. “Looks it.” 

“He’s lived through more than most people my age.” Merlin looked pensive.

“Don’t doubt it.” Tristan might have had a boyish face, but his eyes spoke volumes. “So…you all meet through Kingsman?”

“Arthur and I were in the same training class. I used to be a knight as well, before I was taken out of the field and put into the tech lab. Tristan was Arthur’s protégé.”

Tequila was most definitely impressed. What can’t this man do? “You miss it?”

“Sometimes,” Merlin said with a shrug. “But I also work as a handler. It’s my job to get these men home safely from missions, and I wouldn’t give it up for the world.”

Tequila stares at him. “You’re pretty amazing, sounds like.” He hoped the awe wasn’t too apparent in his voice.

Merlin turned red. “I’m not. But thank you.”

“Well, I…” Tequila glanced behind Merlin and did a double-take as Tristan came out of the RV in a well-tailored grey suit. “Maybe I see why your Arthur decided to make him his Guinevere.”

Merlin turned around. “Looking good, Tristan,” he said with a warm smile. Tequila realized what was going on between them. Protection. They were both utterly protective of one another in Arthur’s absence. That was adorable.

“Feeling good, Merlin,” Tristan replied shyly. “I want to look my best when Arthur sees me for the first time.”

“If I might say so, Tristan, you make a pretty fine picture in that get up,” Tristan offered. Merlin looked proud. Tristan looked embarrassed.

 

Tequila had the ambulance waiting outside the school when Merlin, Tristan and Arthur appeared. The man in the wheelchair is handsome but pale and thin. Tristan pushed the wheelchair, eyes red and swollen from crying. Merlin looked as if was holding back tears himself. Arthur continued to look up over his head at his husband as if to reassure himself that he was really there. When he saw Tequila, however, his eyes widened in surprise. 

“Howdy,” he said with what he hoped was a reassuring smile. “You must be Arthur. Heard an awful lot about you from Merlin and Guinevere here.” He winked at Tristan, who grinned.

“Guinevere?” Arthur gasped.

“Long story,” Tristan said, patting his husband’s shoulder. “It’s fine.”

“My name’s Tequila. I’m with the Statesmen.”

“The Statesmen?” Arthur turned and gaped at Merlin.

“You’re in Arizona, Harry. You’re in the States. It was the only thing we could think of once…” Merlin shook his head. “Never mind. We’ll debrief you later.”

“Heard you needed a ride to the airport.” Tequila quickly opened the back of the ambulance. He held a hand out and helped Arthur to his feet. “If I might?” He motioned to the back of the ambulance. Arthur sighed and frowned. Tequila understood. He wanted to climb into that ambulance by himself, which obviously wasn’t going to happen. Arthur nodded and Tequila gently lifted him up into the vehicle. “Lady Guinevere?” He bowed and held his hand out to Tristan.

“Tosser.” Tristan quickly hopped up without assistance.

“Sit in front with me, Merlin,” Tequila suggested as he shut the door.

“All right.”

Tequila waited for a signal from the medics before starting the engine. “So…what do you think?” He said softly.

“I’m not sure what to think,” Merlin confided. “He looks well physically…apparently they took care of his wounds not long after they inflicted him. Mentally…emotionally…who knows.” He looked at his lap. “I’m just so fucking glad he’s safe.”

“Course you are.” Tequila paused, then reached over and nudged at his leg. “Glad we could help, Merlin.”

“Thank you,” Merlin whispered.

He was able to drive right onto the tarmac and up to the plane. As he opened the back doors, he winked and said, “Don’t suppose you want carried up there.” He’d do it. If Arthur needed it, he’d do it.

“I’d rather not, if it’s all the same,” Arthur said as he eyed the long staircase.

“Well, then, why don’t I help you up the steps? “No offense, Merlin, old buddy, but I got a bit more meat to me. Lots more for Arthur to lean on. You mind, Gwen?” 

Tristan rolled his eyes. “Not in the slightest.”

Tequila’s surprised at how far Arthur makes it under his own steam. He feels Arthur start to lean on him about halfway up. “Back this way,” Arthur directed, pointing to a bed in the back of the large jet.

Tequila whistled as he helped Arthur through the plane. “Mighty fine digs ya got here. I’m a bit jealous.”

“We don’t always travel this way, I assure you,” Arthur tells him. He turned to Tequila as they reached the bed. “I’m sorry we couldn’t become better acquainted. I hope you can find time to come to London as soon as possible.”

“I think I might find a reason,” he replied, winking at Merlin before he could stop himself. The man turned red and studied his clipboard, and Tequila felt like an idiot. “Down you go, then.”

“I have it.” Tristan slipped between them and helped his husband onto the bed.

Merlin surprised Tequila with a long embrace. “Thank you for everything. Thank the others. Whiskey, Ginger, Champagne…”

“I will,” Tequila promised. He tried not to enjoy the hug too much.

Tristan stood and hugged him as well. “Thank ya so very much.”

“My pleasure. I hope to see ya soon.” He tipped his hat at Arthur. “Sir.”

And before he knew it, they were gone.

 

The list of times Tequila has embarrassed himself in public is long. Thankfully he probably can’t remember most of them, as he was too high or drunk for the memories to stick. He’d hoped he’d outgrown it, but obviously that talent wasn’t going anywhere. He’d begged Ginger to let him sit in on the call to Kingsman, promising her to be on his very best behavior. Apparently his very best behavior didn’t go very far. He decided to start adding his ridiculous two cents during a conversation about undergarments.

“Well, if we call trousers pants, what are pants to YOU?” Ginger asked in confusion.

“Undies, honey,” he interrupted as Arthur stammered and Tristan laughed. “They call underwear pants, dontcha? Howdy, Arthur. You’re looking good, ain’t ya? And Tristan! Good to see ya, friend. Miss hanging around with ya. I think if we weren’t so busy finding your hubby we coulda had one helluva time together.” He stopped his babbling as he looked at Merlin. “Well, hello there. Ain’t you a sight for sore eyes, Merlin?”

“Hello, Tequila,” Merlin said softly. He actually looked nervous for some reason. “So nice to hear from you again.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Tequila winked at him and he turned red. 

“So…you found something at the school?” Merlin mumbled.

“Oh, yeah. Weapons, computers, normal stuff like that, but then…Jesus. Not that I wanna give that bitch any sort of credit but she knew her shit. That tech is like nothing we’ve ever seen.”

“Agreed,” Ginger added. “It’s above and beyond anything I’ve ever seen. We’ve studied it nonstop for days now. I figured you wouldn’t mind.”

“Of course not. We don’t mind sharing,” Merlin replied.

“Is that so? I’m pretty possessive, myself,” Tequila found himself saying in a sultry voice. He winced as Ginger elbowed him in the side. 

And that’s when Tequila’s brain and his mouth apparently completely disconnected. Ginger and Merlin had a very detailed technical conversation while he threw in enough flirtatious remarks to make a saint blush. Merlin’s ears were even red, and Tequila’s pretty sure Ginger’s ready to kill him. She does threaten him with bodily harm when they terminate the call, but that’s all right. He was fairly certain Merlin probably never wanted to speak to him again, anyway.

 

“Let me do it.” Tequila actually dropped to his knees in front of Champ. “Please.”

“Tequila, what’s wrong with you?” Ginger gasped.

“Don’t mail it. Let me take it. Please. I’m due vacation time, and that shouldn’t be trusted to UPS or the mail or whatever the hell you were gonna use.” Tequila clasped his hands in front of him.

“Tequila, are you high, son?”

“Not for years and you know it,” Tequila snapped. “I just…I’ll take it. Trust me with it. I won’t let you down.”

Champ looked at Ginger. “Something going on here I don’t know about?”

“Nothing’s going on,” Tequila interrupted. “I need a vacation. The tech needs to go to London. Our Kingsman friends are in London. I want to say hi. End of story.”

Champ’s eyes narrowed. He’s smarter than he looked, but Tequila can also tell that he appreciates the bit of drama. “Oh, fine. You won’t shut up if I say no.”

“Thanks, Pops.” Tequila jumped to his feet and punched Champ in the shoulder. “Appreciate it.”

He texted Tristan…Eggsy…who confirmed it with Arthur…Harry…and Tequila found himself on a plane to England three days later.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

Merlin knew he wasn’t the type of man that anyone looked at and thought “handsome.” That was most definitely Harry. Even before he’d made the decision to shave all his hair off. He wasn’t the one that people noticed in a crowded room. He’d learned to live with it, and besides…where exactly was he going to meet someone, anyway? He practically lived at Kingsman, devoted his life to the agency and its knights. And he was fine with that. His reward was seeing a knight come back safely from a mission. If he sacrificed his own heart, oh well.

He blamed Eggsy for making him remember he even HAD a heart. He was still shocked at the fact that Harry and Eggsy had invited him into their bed, and it was an honor he would always cherish. He truly loved them both. He knew they were meant to be together, but he loved and cared for them as if they belonged to him as well. That made Harry’s disappearance that much harder. Not only did he have to try and find his very dearest friend, but he had to watch Eggsy slowly fall apart in front of him. 

The call from Tequila was a life-changer in so many ways. Not only did he have news of Harry, give them hope that they’d FIND Harry…but he looked at Merlin in a way that no man had looked at him in YEARS. Perhaps ever. His beautiful green eyes studied Merlin’s face as if Merlin was a new creature he’d never seen before. And that adorable Southern twang saying, “When he said I needed to talk to your geek version of Ginger, I sure didn’t expect someone that looked like you.” It made Merlin’s knees weak. He didn’t think anything of it, though, not even when Eggsy admitted his own jealousy. Tequila was a gorgeous young man, obviously aware of his own beauty, and he’d simply flirted out of habit, Merlin was sure.

Meeting him in person only enhanced his memory of the man’s good looks. Not only did he have a pretty face, he had the body to back it up. He favored jeans. Tight jeans. Tight jeans that hugged his thighs and arse. Only Eggsy’s body could compare to that. And every time Tequila spoke to Merlin, it was as if Merlin was the only person around. It didn’t help to see him eye Eggsy up appreciatively when he appeared in his Kingsman suit. Obviously Tequila enjoyed the sight of a beautiful man. Merlin simply could not compare.

As the mission progressed, it became quite obvious that Tequila wasn’t just a pretty face. He was serious about his work, and he jumped in as handler and made things happen. Merlin also appreciated the way he immediately offered to help Harry, as it was probably easier for Harry to accept the assistance of a stranger as opposed to looking weak to his friends and knights. Before Merlin knew it, he was hugging Tequila and telling him goodbye.

Eggsy teased him about Tequila’s interest but thankfully Harry stepped in and put an end to it. Merlin could not afford to focus on someone like that. It wasn’t sincere, it wasn’t real. No man like Tequila would be interested in a man like Merlin. Someone who drank his tea and wore his ratty jumpers and sat for hours in front of a computer screen. Merlin lived in a cave. Tequila lived in America, probably on a ranch, riding around on a stallion wearing jeans, no shirt, and that ridiculous hat.

Well, perhaps he wore a shirt. In Merlin’s dreams, he did not.

 

He was most definitely wearing a very nice shirt when he opened the door of the Unwin-Hart household and smiled at Merlin. “Tequila…what…what a surprise,” Merlin manages weakly.

“I hope it’s a nice one.” Tequila stepped aside. “Gonna come in, or are you eating on the front porch tonight?”

Merlin went through the motions, making sure to walk without tripping over his feet. He was actually thankful that Harry had hinted enough to make him change shirts; it would have been terrible to show up in front of this Greek god wearing his oldest jumper. Eggsy asked Merlin if he needs anything and he jumps on the offer. “A drink would be nice.” He glared daggers at Harry. “Harry, if you’d be so kind? You know what I like.”

Harry looked at him, then looked again. “Of course. We’ll use the bar in the parlor. Tequila, if you could take over for me?” He then looked at his husband. “Eggsy, remember what I told you.”

“Yes, ‘arry.” Eggsy smiled sweetly at Merlin, a smile which never meant anything good for Merlin.

“Harry, what the FUCK is going on?” Merlin demanded as soon as they were out of the room and safely in the parlor.

“I told you a friend was coming from out of town. Scotch?”

“Don’t give me that innocent act. Cupid is NOT a good look on you. I cannot believe you had that boy come all this way…”

“First of all, he is NOT a boy,” Harry said sternly. “He’s ten years older than Eggsy. Secondly, his trip has a purpose. He brought the intel from Emily’s stash. Ginger said she was going to send it to us, if you remember. They figured it was best to be hand-delivered, and Tequila offered.”

“I do remember. I was wondering what might be taking so long,” Merlin said truthfully. “And you thought it would be cute to have him answer the door when I knocked?”

“He offered to answer the door. I don’t do cute. Eggsy does cute.” Harry sighs and looks utterly enthralled with his cute husband. “And he does it quite well.”

“Please.” Merlin throws the drink back. “Another.” He’s going to need it.

“Merlin, would it be such a horrible thing if Tequila was interested in you?”

“He’s not interested in me, Harry, if he’s interested in men at all.” Merlin honestly believed this. “He’s a flirt. And no man like that would ever be interested in someone like me, so I wish you’d let it lie.”

“Merlin, what’s going on? I’ve never seen you so…so self-deprecating.” Harry handed him another drink. “He’s an attractive man, a kind man. He’s also quite intelligent. That all sounds a lot like you, doesn’t it? What makes you think he’s only flirting with you?”

“Because men like that aren’t ever interested in me, Harry,” Merlin said, sighing. “I’m a bald freak who likes jumpers and computers and video games.”

“A bald freak whose IQ is off the charts and who has literally saved the world.” Harry shook his head. “I don’t get it.” Harry wouldn’t. Harry always thought that Merlin was capable of absolutely anything. He’d always had the utmost faith in him, which was sometimes frightening. He’d trusted Merlin with the most precious thing in his life: his husband. “Just…give him a chance, all right? Don’t push him away before he even does anything. From the way he’s been looking at you, it’s obvious he’s interested in men. I’ve asked Eggsy to tone back the teasing. He understands a bit better now.” Harry cupped the side of Merlin’s neck and Merlin leaned into the touch. “He has a very hard time understanding why you don’t think you’re good enough for anyone. If he thinks I hung the moon, he thinks you put all the stars in order, you know.”

Merlin felt himself blush. He knew Eggsy had a bit of idol worship going on. “Your boy is an idiot.”

“Yes, he is,” Harry said with a fond sigh.

The evening continued nicely, and Merlin found himself having a very good time. Tequila joined him in lightly teasing Eggsy and Harry about how they met, and when he started to compliment Merlin, it sounded more like sincere flattery and less like empty flirtation. “Impressive,” Tequila said when Merlin admits he taught himself everything he knows. “Made it through a few years of school myself…college, I mean. Went on a football scholarship…American football.” He suddenly looked a bit uncomfortable. “Dropped out my sophomore year. Made stupid decisions, the way ya do when you’re young and don’t have proper guidance.”

“Did you steal a car and try to outrun the police?” Harry asked, glaring at his husband.

“No, nothing like that. Pretty nasty drug habit, though, almost OD’d twice.” The room went quiet and Merlin felt sorry for him. “Statesman saved my life, that’s for damn sure. Was working in a rodeo for a while, drinking ‘til I passed out when I couldn’t find drugs. Jack found me one night in an alley after I’d busted up a group of guys who were tryin’ something underhanded with a young lady. Got me cleaned up, introduced me to Champ, and I’ve never looked back.”

Merlin was completely in awe of the man’s story. It wasn’t what he’d expected in the slightest. To cover up his embarrassment, he said, “Were you really in a rodeo? As in lassos and bucking broncos and roping calves?”

“Yes, I was. Didn’t do much with the bucking broncs, but I did the other stuff.”

Merlin suddenly found him even more attractive. “Amazing. I didn’t realize that was still a thing.” He realized how eager he sounded and backed off a bit.

But then Eggsy invited Tequila to go riding in Hyde Park with his sister, and before he knew it, Merlin was accepting Tequila’s invitation to come along. Anything to see the man on a horse. There must’ve been something in the coffee, because Merlin then found himself agreeing to not only pick Tequila up the next morning and bring him to the shop, but also share a cab with him on the way home.

They sat in silence for the first few blocks before Tequila said, “Thanks, Merlin.”

“For what?”

“For not judging my story. I watched you when I was telling it…you didn’t judge me.” He looked out the window.

“I would never judge you,” Merlin said incredulously. “Everyone has a history, everyone has something in their past. Eggsy comes from the wrong side of the tracks, as you’d say in America. Harry had some pretty awful times with his sister. I…I don’t come from wealth or comfort, I fought tooth and nail to get where I am, and without the support of my family. There’s nothing for you to be ashamed of. Our past is nothing compared to what we’re able to accomplish now.” Merlin realized he was ranting a bit. “Don’t…don’t you think?”

“True,” Tequila said. He finally turned his head to meet Merlin’s gaze. “Didn’t want you to get the wrong impression…that I’m a drunk or a junkie. I mean, I AM those things…but recovering. Every day.”

“I’m actually quite impressed. That’s a hard road to walk, especially alone.”

“Had Statesman helping me…but yeah. It was rough.” Tequila shrugged a bit. “Guess the ones that can handle the rough are the ones capable of saving the world, right?”

“Right,” Merlin said with a grin. 

The cab pulled up in front of Tequila’s hotel, a posh building that Harry’d obviously chosen. “So, I’ll see you at the shop at eight tomorrow?”

“Yes. I’m looking forward to it,” Merlin said shyly.

Tequila’s face lit up in a gorgeous smile. “Me, too, pal.” He lightly punched Merlin on the shoulder and opened the door. “Night, Merlin.”

“Good night, Tequila.” Merlin watched Tequila stride into the hotel before giving the driver his address.


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

Merlin stands in front of his closet for almost twenty minutes trying to figure out what he wants to wear. Suddenly his wardrobe seems extremely boring. Trousers, trousers, a few pair of jeans, oh look, more trousers…all surrounded by jumper after jumper after jumper. He finally chooses his favorite comfortable pair of black trousers and a green button-down. He adds a nice tie and decides to forgo the jumper, just this once.

He arrives at the shop at 7:55 and is surprised to find Tequila leaning against the railing in front of the shop. He’s wearing blue jeans, of course, and a blue and white checked button-up. He’s left the ugly cowboy hat at home, and Merlin’s surprised to see his neatly combed light brown hair. “Morning, Merlin.” Tequila holds out a takeaway cup. “I brought ya coffee, hope that’s all right. Maybe you like tea in the morning, but I didn’t know what you put in it. Remember last night you took milk and sugar in your coffee.” Tequila blushes quite prettily. “Wanted to give ya something to thank ya for looking after me this morning. M’sure you got better things to do.”

“I don’t mind in the slightest,” Merlin says, taking the cup. “And you’re right, milk and sugar. Very thoughtful of you.” He looks down at Tequila’s feet. Two metal briefcases are resting against his leg. “That’s…”

“That’s it. Wish I could say I had her chopped up into little pieces in there, but I’m sure ya’ll took care of her well enough.” Tequila scowls at the briefcases. “Pretty little thing, from what I saw in the pictures. Too bad she was a fucking cunt.” His eyes widen as he looks up at Merlin’s face. “Sorry…that…that’s not a word I normally use, especially about women.”

“You were only voicing my own sentiments, lad. I’ve called her much worse. And you’re right. We…took care of her before we sent her off with MI-6.” Merlin thinks of Alan and pushes the image from his mind. “Shall we go in, then?” He picks up the briefcases.

“Lemme take one. No need for you to do all the work.” Tequila grabs one of the cases. “After you, sir.”

Merlin leads the way into the shop. “Merlin, good morning,” Andrew says. He looks at Tequila. “And this must be Mister…”

“Butler,” Tequila finishes. 

“Mr. Butler. Welcome to Kingsman. Agent Tristan has instructed me to give you a fitting for a new suit, is that correct?”

“It’s what he wants. Never had a real suit made just for me,” Tequila says. “Was in a cousin’s wedding once, but that was a rental, of course.”

“Andrew will take good care of you,” Merlin promises, sipping at his coffee. The ratio of sugar to milk was absolutely perfect. “Mmm, good.”

Tequila’s smile flashes out. “Glad to hear it. So…” Tequila looked at Andrew. 

“I’ll get your measurements, sir, and then we can talk fabrics.”

“Oh.” Tequila frowns. “Don’t know much about fabrics. Can you help me?” He looks imploringly at Merlin.

Merlin realizes if Tequila ever looks at him that way again, he will give the man anything he asks. His money, his house, his kidney, anything. “I would be happy to help you. I’ll look around while you’re getting measured, and then I can make some suggestions. Arthur would be much better suited to…”

“No. You and me, we’re regular folks. Much respect to Arthur…but he’s not exactly our type, is he?”

Andrew hides a smile. “No, probably not,” Merlin says finally. “A bit of a peacock, that one is. Go ahead.”

Tequila follows Andrew into the fitting room and Merlin starts flipping through the book of fabrics. They’ll use a bulletproof fabric, of course, but he needs to find the right color. He’s found something he thinks is just right when Tequila reappears about twenty minutes later. “Survived,” he says with a smile of relief. “Andrew was real helpful.”

“Just doing my job, sir,” Andrew replies. “Did you find something, Merlin?”

“Yes, if Tequila agrees.” He pushes the book forward. “I thought this pinstripe…it’s classic but young. Nothing too formal.”

“It’s…pink.”

“Is that a problem?”

“No, course not. Just surprised, that’s all. Looks real nice with the grey.” Tequila reaches out and touches the fabric.

“Andrew, if you approve, I was thinking the dark blue tie with the pink stripes…perhaps just a simple white pocket square?”

“That sounds perfect, Merlin.” Andrew winks at him. “Do not ever let Arthur tell you that you’re clueless about fashion, sir.”

“He’s right, I am. This was pure luck…and a very good model to work with.” The words come out before Merlin can stop them. Tequila blushes and takes a large gulp of his coffee. He promptly chokes on the hot liquid and Andrew thumps his back a bit.

“Thanks, Andrew. Still a bit hot…”

“Shall we, then?” Merlin motions towards the fitting room. Tequila looks confused but goes where Merlin’s pointing. The door closes behind them and he turns to Tequila. “I realize that I am completely insulting your intelligence by saying what I’m about to say, but I feel it’s required. Once we leave this room on the other side, everything you’ll be seeing does not exist. Not the train, not the building, not the employees, not the tech, not the toys.”

“Of course, Merlin. I understand completely.”

“I know you do. Like I said, I felt I should say it. We trusted you to find Arthur. We have very little worth more than his life.”

“He’s a lucky man,” Tequila says suddenly. Merlin gives him an odd look as he places his hand on the mirror. “I don’t know anyone outside my family who’d go to…Jesus Christ!” Tequila gasps as the room starts sinking.

“You can’t tell me Statesman HQ is right out in the open,” Merlin points out.

“No, but damn.” Tequila looks impressed and Merlin grins.

Tequila looks equally impressed by the bullet train, and the look on his face when he sees the planes and cars is absolutely breathtaking. “Fuck,” he whispers, walking up to the glass. “Whiskey would shit himself if he saw that.”

“You’re not a car man?”

“Well, I mean, who doesn’t like the idea of cruising around in a Jag or a Ferrari, right? I prefer the outdoors, though.” Tequila shrugs. “Happier on a horse.”

“We’ll take the tech down to my lab and then we can settle in my office.” Merlin checks his watch. “Tristan and Arthur should be in around nine.”

“What time are they normally in?”

“Well, they’re SUPPOSED to be in at eight, but Arthur…has a very fluid idea of what “on time” means.”

Tequila chuckles. “And here I had the idea that he was all business, all the time.”

“Most definitely not,” Merlin replies. “That’s me, actually. When he’s Arthur, Harry is definitely very serious and dedicated. The only time he really lets his hair down at Kingsman is when it comes to arriving on time, arranging his calendar, and, oh…dealing with Tristan.” Merlin feels a warm smile cross his face. “Eggsy can usually get him to drop his Arthur façade.”

“I bet he can. Those two are a hoot. They were on each other like cats and dogs before you showed up last night.” 

“They do like to argue,” Merlin agrees. “And then in the next breath they’re looking at each other with hearts in their eyes. Disgusting, really.”

“I’m sure.” Tequila is quiet for a moment as they walk down the corridor. “You’re really all business, huh?”

“When I’m here I am. As you know, the lives of quite a few agents often lie in my hands.” Merlin sighs. “I don’t relax much.”

“Well, hopefully you can spare some time for relaxing while I’m here.”

Merlin stops in front of the lab. “I hope so,” he replies almost shyly. He pushes the door open.

“Always did like a no-nonsense type of fella,” he hears quietly behind his back, so quietly he thinks he’s imagined it.

“Good morning, Merlin.” Penelope’s eyebrows raise as she looks at Tequila and go up even higher as she looks at Merlin. He wonders if he’s missing a button on his shirt but he refuses to look down and check.

“Morning, Penelope. Tequila, this is my second in command, Penelope. Wouldn’t survive without her. Penelope, this is Agent Tequila. He’s visiting from the States.” He doesn’t explain and doesn’t have to. He’s Merlin, after all.

“Hello, Tequila. Welcome to Kingsman.”

“Morning, ma’am. Pleased to meet you.” Tequila nods at her.

“Penelope, this is the intel from the States…intel from Emily Richmond.”

“Oh!” Penelope’s mouth drops open. “What…shall we look…”

“If you could please lock it up until I return,” Merlin says. “I’d prefer to be the first one to get my hands on it.”

“Of course, sir.” Penelope takes both cases, wincing a bit under the weight.

“I’ll be in my office if you need me.” Merlin turns on one heel and strides out of the office.

“Ma’am,” Tequila says politely and hurries after Merlin.

 

Tequila is trying desperately not to walk around with his mouth open. He loves Statesman with everything in him but he has to admit that the Kingsman operation puts it to shame. Eggsy’d given him a bit of the Kingsman history during their jaunt around London the day before, and it’s obvious that Kingsman comes from old money and a lot of it. But this is simply astounding.

What’s also astounding – and a bit of a turn-on, he must admit – is the way Merlin marches around like he owns the place. Gone is the shy and slightly awkward man of the night before. Merlin is in his element, and it’s obvious that this is where he feels most comfortable. He greets everyone they pass, and the greetings he receives in return are heartfelt if a little deferential. 

“Here we are.” Merlin types in a password and opens a door. “My office.” He steps aside and allows Tequila to enter first. “Make yourself at home.” He sips at his coffee again before putting it on his desk. “I hope you don’t mind if I get everything running here.” He points to a crazy pile of computers and monitors on his desk.

“Course not. I’m a visitor. Pretend I don’t exist…your work is much more important than me.” Tequila sits down on a leather sofa that is much more comfortable than he’d expected. “Wow. This is nice.”

“I’ve spent many a night on that sofa.” Merlin sits behind his desk.

Tequila bounces a bit. “Springy yet comfy.” He gives Merlin a wink. Merlin seems to actually hide behind his computers and Tequila could bite his own tongue.

“You need ta stop, luv. It’s affectin’ her health, innit?” Eggsy bursts through the door without knocking. “She’s already overweight, an’ ya insist on givin’ her treats when she don’t even do nothin’?”

“Maybe if I start offering YOU treats, you’ll stop murdering the English language,” Harry growls. “Speaking of which, good morning, Tequila.”

“Arthur,” Tequila says with a grin. “Tristan.”

“Oi, mate, you can call me Eggsy in here. Safe spot an’ all that.” Eggsy stares at Merlin. “You feelin’ all right?”

“Of course. Why?”

“You…you ain’t wearin’ a jumper.”

“I do own clothing other than jumpers, Eggsy.”

“I know. I just…bit of a shock, that’s all. Ya look real handsome.” Eggsy shakes his head and frowns as he looks at the table along the wall. “No tea?”

“Tequila was kind enough to bring me coffee this morning, so I haven’t made tea yet. People who knock get tea,” Merlin snaps. “I expect a little more from YOU, Arthur.”

“My apologies, Merlin. I was getting my arse handed to me because someone threw up on the kitchen floor this morning.” Harry goes to the table and starts making tea.

“Eggsy, you threw up on the kitchen floor? Couldn’t make it to the toilet?” Tequila asks. He’s rewarded with a snicker from Merlin.

“Not me…Eliza. Someone keeps givin’ her treats outside mealtime.” Eggsy glares at Harry. “Her poor little tummy got upset this morning.”

“He couldn’t keep plants alive, so why should a dog be any different?” Merlin murmurs behind his computers.

“Fuck off, Merlin,” Harry says calmly.

“Wait. You had plants?” Eggsy gasps.

“One plant. It didn’t end well.” Harry busies himself with the tea.

“When one has to go into the field for weeks at a time, it probably isn’t wise to have a houseplant and no one to water it,” Merlin points out.

“I was young and stupid,” Harry says. “Sue me.”

“Now you’re just old and stupid,” Merlin replies.

“This is all your fault.” Harry points at Tequila. “He has an audience, and he’s performing.”

“Don’t blame me! I’m just the visitor, sitting on the comfy as hell sofa, drinking my coffee. I just do what he tells me.”

“And “he” is sitting right here,” Merlin reminds them. “Keep it up, Harry, and I’ll send Gareth in as your assistant once Juliet is gone.”

“The hell you will!” Harry retorts.

“So, did Merlin give ya the grand tour?” Eggsy asks. “Thank ya, Haz.” Eggsy tilts his head up and kisses his husband as he hands him a cup of tea.

“Not yet. We dropped the tech with his assistant and just got in here.” Tequila plays with his coffee a bit. “It’s fine. He has important work to do…not his job to entertain me.”

“Merlin has a very capable staff that could easily do his work if he really wanted them to,” Harry says. 

Merlin opens his mouth but Eggsy says, “It’s fine. I got nothin’ going on…I’ll show him around. That all right, Merlin?”

“Of course, I mean, if that’s what Harry wants.” Merlin actually looks a bit disappointed and Harry seems to notice.

“My boy, why don’t you show Tequila around outside, and we’ll leave the labs and tech department to Merlin, all right?”

“Perhaps you could show him the Weapons department, Harry…I’m sure Edward would be more than happy to get his eyes on you,” Merlin says innocently.

Eggsy’s eyes narrow. “An’ that’s all he’s fuckin’ gettin’ on ya.”

Tequila looks confused. “Um…”

“Someone has this insane idea that the Weapons master has an…interest in me that’s more than professional.” Harry blushes a deep red. “Ridiculous, really.”

“No, what’s ridiculous is the way he can barely put two fuckin’ sentences t’gether when yer around…an’ that ya fail ta see it!”

“Jealousy doesn’t suit you, Eggsy,” Merlin says. He rolls his eyes at Tequila.

“Well, if you had someone as amazin’ as ‘arry, an’ some four-eyed geek of a bloke started…”

Harry covers Eggsy’s mouth with his hand. “Calm down, Eggsy. You can take Tequila on his tour. I have things to do today.” He smiles at Tequila. “No offense. I’d like nothing more than to walk around with you and show Kingsman off a bit.”

“None taken, friend. I know how busy you are.” He finishes his coffee and stands. “Why don’t we get a move on, Eggsy, and get out of Merlin’s hair?” Eggsy looks at Merlin’s bald head and snickers. Tequila blushes.

“Thank you, Tequila,” Merlin says, glaring at Eggsy before giving Tequila a smile. “It’s always nice to have SOMEONE respect my work.”

“Oh, shut it, Merlin.” Eggsy stands on tiptoe and kisses Harry. “Permission ta leave, Arthur?”

“Permission granted, Tristan.” Harry kisses him again. “I’ll see you later. Tequila.”

“Sir.” Tequila looks at Merlin. “Guess I’ll be back later?”

“I’ll be here, and if I’m not, I’m in the lab. Have fun.” 

Tequila follows Eggsy down the hall. People give him a few odd looks; not only is he the only person wearing jeans, but it’s obvious he’s an outsider. Having Tristan as his companion, however, is enough to keep anyone from questioning his presence. “Merlin’s pretty big stuff around here, huh?”

“Definitely. He keeps sayin’ how he’s just a tech guy, or just a wizard, but fuck, Tequila…this place would shrivel up an’ die without ‘im. He runs the training fer tha recruits, too, when we have it.”

“When is that?” Tequila followed Eggsy out of the building and down a path.

“Only when another agent retires or…dies.” Eggsy swallows hard. “We’re lookin’ ta replace two agents soon. One of ‘em was Emily Richmond’s brother.”

“Yeah, heard about all that. Shit.” 

“Gonna take ya ta my favorite place first,” Eggsy says with a grin. “Second home, really.”

Eggsy is greeted with catcalls and whistles as soon as he enters the garage. The man in charge, whose name is Tor, smiles over Eggsy’s shoulder as he hugs him. “Are you a car fanatic as well, Tequila?”

“No, sir. I can admire them and all, but I prefer actual horsepower…like a real horse.”

“It’s a shame.” Eggsy shakes his head. “Gonna take him to the stables next, but had to stop in and say hi.”

“Tristan’s got a way with cars,” Tor says. “He can drive anything with four wheels and a motor.”

“When Arthur lets me,” Eggsy says with a sigh. “Always finding an excuse to keep me away.”

Eggsy shows him some cars he’s actually been working on as a mechanic, and then walks him out to the test track. Tequila knows Jack would come in his pants if he got the chance to drive around a track like this. “Can I ask ya a personal question?” Tequila says finally.

“Course.”

“Your accent…it comes and goes.”

“I know.” Eggsy sighs. “Not ashamed of where I came from. Might not be the nicest place, but it made me who I am.” Tequila definitely understands that. “But when I’m here as Tristan…it just doesn’t sound right. I’m not trying to be something I’m not, but I…Tristan and Eggsy are two different people. Around people I’m close to…’arry, Merlin, Roxy, Alan…you’ll meet them before ya go, I hope…I talk like Eggsy. Everyone else hears Tristan. That make sense?”

“Yes,” Tequila says. “Now, you were sayin’ something about stables?”

 

Merlin’s deep into the recruitment paperwork when a knock startles him. “Come in.”

Tequila and Tristan come into his office. “Time for lunch,” Tequila says cheerfully. “That is, if you have time. You look pretty busy.” Tequila stares at the two computers and three piles of paper on the desk.

“I will make time. I need a break from all this rubbish anyway.” Merlin stands and stretches. He looks at Eggsy, who is staring at Tequila with someone like adoration on his face. “Eggsy, are you quite all right?”

“Fine,” Eggsy says faintly.

“What happened out there?” Merlin frowns. He really doesn’t like the way Eggsy’s looking at Tequila, and he also doesn’t like the way he doesn’t like it.

“So, we went to tha stables, introduced Tequila around, an’ of course as soon as they saw him in his jeans an’ everything, an’ heard his accent, they ask if he wants ta get on a horse. So he says yes…but he’s never…”

“I’ve never ridden with an English saddle before,” Tequila interrupts, and he almost looks ashamed to admit it. “They said they had a Western saddle, but they didn’t have it ready. So I just rode without one.”

“Rode without one. As in bareback. On a horse.” Eggsy looks thunderstruck.

The combination of “Tequila” and “bareback” sends Merlin’s brain to an entirely different place, but he manages to reply normally. “And?”

“Fuckin’ work of art, Merlin. He…he barely even did anythin’ an’ the horse just OBEYED.”

“City folk,” Tequila said with an amused grin. “Wasn’t anything special.”

“It was, too. Daisy is going to go MENTAL when she sees you on a horse,” Eggsy says with a grin. “Fuckin’ spectacular, bruv.”

“I’m sorry I missed it,” Merlin says honestly. Tequila looks embarrassed and it’s absolutely adorable. 

“Barely got him back here fer lunch. He woulda stayed down there all day sweet talkin’ the horses. Told him we needed ta get ya outta tha office and down fer some lunch, otherwise you wouldn’t eat a thing.”

“Yeah, Merlin, what’s THAT all about?” Tequila says sternly. “You need to eat, friend. Not good for ya to hide yourself in here under all your work.”

“EXACTLY. Glad I’m not tha only one that cares about ya that way.” Eggsy gives Merlin a pointed look. “C’mon, let’s go eat.”

“Why don’t you see if Harry’s available, Eggsy, and we’ll all go down together?” Merlin suggests.

“An’ there’s another one who forgets ta eat,” Eggsy grumbles. “Meet ya in tha dining hall.” He leaves the office.

Merlin looks at Tequila. “Did you have a nice morning?”

“Yes. I mean, it would have been nice to have you along as well,” Tequila says shyly. “Feels sorta weird walking around not knowing anyone.”

“Anyone give you trouble?” Merlin makes a note to kill anyone who has.

“Naw, everyone was mighty kind. Fella at the stables…Mitchell? Told me to come back any time.”

“I’m sure he did,” Merlin says with a grin, relieved that he doesn’t need to murder people. “This can wait until later…I can show you around inside after lunch, if you’d still like that.”

“Very much! How late do you usually stay?”

“Oh.” Merlin fidgets a bit. “Depends. Days, sometimes.”

“Days. You stay here for days?” Tequila’s mouth drops open.

“I get lost in my work, and…and I don’t always have a reason to leave. Eggsy and Harry invite me for dinner sometimes, or we just spend time together, but…I…I don’t have many friends outside the agency. No time, really, plus you know how hard it is to find someone to spend time with when you can’t tell the truth about so many things.”

“I do.” Tequila looks up at him from under his long lashes and something melts in Merlin’s chest. “Would dinner with me be reason enough to go home?” Merlin blinks at him. “I mean, obviously I can’t really pick you up and take ya to dinner or anything, since I’m a stranger in these parts, but I thought we could grab a bite or something. To be honest, I’m really not looking forward to a night in front of the TV in the hotel.”

“Well, I’m sure Harry and Eggsy…” Merlin cannot let himself imagine that Tequila means just the two of them. The way Tequila’s face falls, however, tells Merlin that he was wrong in thinking it. “I’m sure Harry and Eggsy would like a night alone together, so we don’t need to mention it to them, do we? If you trust me, I know a nice place we could go for dinner and a few beers.”

“That sounds perfect!” Tequila beams at him and Merlin shivers a bit. “Course, you gotta let me pay. I invited you after all.”

“No, I…”

“Yes, you do.” Tequila puts a hand on Merlin’s arm and he feels a jolt sizzle right to his groin. “Now, my tummy’s growling so loud my momma can hear it in Mississippi. Let’s eat lunch, and we can make dinner plans later, all right.”

Merlin tries to control the broad grin threatening to explode all over his face. “All right.”


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

Tequila preens in front of the mirror a bit before pulling on his denim jacket. He knows the night will probably be cool and he’s not sure how much walking they’ll be doing. He desperately wants to wear his hat; it feels secure and safe and protective. He knows it will draw attention to him on the streets of London, however, and he doesn’t want to embarrass Merlin. 

He still can’t believe Merlin agreed to have dinner with him. He’d made it sound like a fairly friendly invitation, of course…no need to scare the man away by asking him on an actual date. But Merlin had looked quite interested in dinner with just him, and had quickly excused Harry and Eggsy out of the picture when given the opportunity. For all Tequila knew, Merlin had a history of leaving beautiful women in his wake, and the whole “tech man living in a cave” thing was just a cover story. Tequila was fairly certain that wasn’t the case, though. He’d caught Merlin looking at him once or twice, and it wasn’t exactly a “I prefer women” sort of look.

The day had gone fairly well, in Tequila’s opinion. They’d met up with Harry and Eggsy for lunch, and it was interesting to see how people treated Harry when he was Arthur. He was kind, of course, spoke to everyone and treated everyone the same, but people almost bowed to him whenever they saw him. Quite a change from the way Statesmen treated Champ. Harry immediately introduced Tequila to anyone who stopped by their table, saying he was, “our friend from the States who helped facilitate my return to Kingsman.” That earned Tequila a lot of grateful handshakes and he spent most of his lunch blushing. 

He also got to meet Percival in person, the man who had shared Arthur duties with Merlin. He couldn’t quite put a finger on the man…he was handsome and classy but had a bit of an evil gleam in his eye that Tequila didn’t trust. He seemed to like what he saw when he looked at Tequila himself, and he thought he might have heard Merlin growl at one point, although he could have been mistaken. There was some sort of history between Percival and Harry; Tequila sensed it almost immediately. They drifted toward one another and pushed away from each other at the same time. Tequila also wasn’t sure how Percival and Merlin had managed to get along enough to run Kingsman in Harry’s absence. They were constantly picking at one another and at one point Tequila noticed Merlin taking a very firm grip on his knife.

As snarky as Percival might have been toward Harry and Merlin, and as much as he might have been leering at Tequila himself, he acted completely differently with Eggsy. Tequila was surprised that nothing was said; Harry seemed to be the possessive type. Percival flirted with Eggsy, joked with Eggsy, looked at him with actual warmth in his eyes. Harry said nothing, just rolled his eyes and talked with Merlin about the recruitment process.

“Perhaps our young friend here might be interested in becoming a recruit,” Percival said, raising his eyebrows at Tequila. “He seems to have the build for it. Obviously he’s a decent shot…he’s an agent in his own country, after all.”

“Tequila works as a handler sometimes, too,” Eggsy said almost proudly.

“Tequila’s American,” Merlin said, stating the very obvious.

“You say that like it’s a character flaw,” Percival replied. “Is there a rule somewhere about nationality?”

“Of course not,” Harry said. “But I highly doubt Tequila would be willing to leave Statesman to come work with us.”

“Oh, I’m sure there might be enough to entice him.” Percival looked him up and down. “We could find something.”

“Perhaps Tequila is quite happy where he is and doesn’t NEED enticement, Alan,” Merlin actually snapped.

“Perhaps Tequila is sittin’ right here,” Tequila finally piped up. They all turned to look at him. “While I’m mighty flattered that you all think I might be Kingsman material, Arthur’s right. I like it just where I am. Though I’ll definitely be giving Champ a list of things we might want to change.”

“Don’t steal any of Merlin’s tech,” Percival said with a laugh. “He’s very possessive of his gadgets and toys.”

“Ain’t nothing wrong with being possessive of something you care about,” Tequila answered almost lazily, winking at Merlin. 

“True,” Merlin replied, eyes never leaving Tequila’s face. It was Tequila’s turn to blush.

They’re supposed to meet in the lobby of Tequila’s hotel at seven, but when he goes down at 6:45 Merlin is already lounging by the door. He’s wearing a pair of black jeans, a black motorcycle jacket and a red tee. Tequila actually feels his mouth water and he knows he’s staring. “Sorry,” Merlin says, completely misunderstanding the staring. “I know I’m early…like I have nothing better to do than stand around in a hotel lobby. Sad, isn’t it?”

“Well, did anyone try to pay you to come up to their room?”

“No.”

“There ya go, then,” Tequila says with a grin. He would give every dollar in his wallet to get the man upstairs to HIS suite. 

“There’s a decent pub within walking distance,” Merlin suggests. “I figured you should have real fish and chips while you’re in London.”

“Eggsy mentioned that the other day, but we really didn’t have time. I trust you.” Tequila follows Merlin out through the revolving doors.

“Did he take you to all the tourist traps?” Merlin asks. “Not that there’s any problem with seeing a landmark. When I went to New York for the first time, as soon as my mission was complete I went to the top of the Empire State Building.”

“Better you than me, pal. Anything higher than five floors and I’m done.”

“So he didn’t take you to the London Eye?”

“He tried. I quickly changed his mind.” Tequila shuddered. “That thing is massive.”

“Beautiful view, though.”

“We went to Buckingham Palace and the Tower of London. Appreciated it…I’m sure he was bored to tears.”

“You’d be surprised. He didn’t get to do too much of that sort of thing growing up.” Merlin crosses a street and goes down the block. “Here we are.” He holds the door for Tequila.

They find a booth in the back and sit down. “He mentioned a mother and a sister?”

“Yes. There was a stepfather in the picture, a complete beast of a human being, but he’s gone now. Eggsy’s father…” Merlin’s interrupted by the server. “Pint of Guinness and two orders of fish and chips.” He looks at Tequila. “What are you drinking?”

“Water’s fine,” Tequila replies.

“Eggsy’s father was a Kingsman recruit,” Merlin says softly. “We were on a training mission and…it ended badly. The mark had a grenade and Lee was the only one who noticed. He died saving my life…and Harry’s as well. Eggsy was eight years old.” 

“Jesus.” 

“We promised the family a favor, and Eggsy called it in the night he was arrested. Harry bailed him out and the rest is history.” Merlin nods his thanks at the server when their drinks arrive. “Needless to say that’s something Harry’s had to work through…he feels incredibly guilty for Lee’s death, and it messed with the way he felt about Eggsy.”

“Seem pretty happy now.”

“Disgustingly so,” Merlin says, but he smiles as he says it. “The imperfectly perfect couple.”

“One or two Statesmen have families, but it’s rare,” Tequila says. 

Merlin nods. “It’s the same with us. I’m sure I don’t need to explain to you why that is.”

“Definitely not.” Tequila looks at his water for a moment, gathering his courage. “So, do you have someone? I mean, did you ever?”

“Not like Eggsy and Harry, that’s for sure,” Merlin chuckles. “No, I’m pretty solitary. Not by choice…who wants to be alone? But I haven’t found the right person yet. With our lives, we need an incredible amount of trust, don’t we?”

“We do,” Tequila agrees. “Uh, person?” Tequila knows he’s fishing but he can’t bring himself to just ask.

“Man,” Merlin says, blushing a bit. “How about you?”

“Me? Well, did my wild oat sowing in college, jumped from bed to bed, you know.” Tequila frowns. “But it didn’t take too long for drugs to take the place of a hot guy. You don’t care to much about getting off when you’re as high as I usually was. Couldn’t get it up, then, anyway. And even if I woulda found a decent guy, I wasn’t good for anyone back then. I would have broken someone’s heart.”

“Oh, I’m sure you’ve broken hearts regardless.” Merlin looks surprised at his own words and looks down at his beer.

“And I can’t imagine there ain’t someone at Kingsman lurking the halls waiting for you to walk by.”

“Oh, I’m sure there are…just so they can run and hide to avoid me.” Merlin grins. “For some reason people are afraid of me.”

“Can’t imagine why,” Tequila drawls. “You march around there like you own the place, like you could blow it all up with the push of a button.”

“I could do exactly that,” Merlin admits. 

“Bet underneath it all you’re just a big pussycat,” Tequila says as their food arrives.

“More of a tiger,” Merlin replies, and Tequila realizes Merlin’s flirting with him.

He looks down at his steaming pile of fish and fries. “So…these are chips,” he says lamely. “Guess I expected what we have at home.”

“We call those crisps,” Merlin informs him. “Is this all right?”

“Hell, yeah, looks great.” He wrinkles his nose as he watches Merlin dump vinegar all over his fries. “Except for that. Christ.”

“I like vinegar,” Merlin says simply.

Tequila reaches for the ketchup and drizzles it over his own fries. “So…Percival.”

“Good Lord.” Merlin rolls his eyes. 

“What’s his story? If you’re able to tell me.”

“Alan is our black ops agent. He goes undercover, sometimes for years. Deep undercover. He volunteers for missions that most people would beg to get out of. And he and Harry have…a history.”

“Arthur and Percival. Huh.”

“It didn’t last long…back when they were young agents.”

“And Eggsy is okay with that?”

“Eggsy has adopted Alan…like one adopts a feral cat and tries to tame it. He’s succeeded, somewhat. It’s very hard to say no to Eggsy.” Merlin has a fond look on his face and Tequila isn’t quite sure what to make of it. 

“Seemed like a nice enough guy. I’ve heard the thing about undressing someone with your eyes? Never experienced it firsthand until today.”

Merlin laughs. “Yes, Alan doesn’t do subtle. At all.”

 

Merlin wasn’t at all shocked that Alan took a liking to Tequila. The man is absolutely gorgeous, with a beautiful personality to go along with it. Not that Alan cared about the personality part. Merlin likes that Tequila was able to take Alan in stride and not feel uncomfortable around him. 

“So…tomorrow,” he says finally. “Riding at Hyde Park.”

“Yes.” Tequila dips a chip in his ketchup. “Looking forward to it. I know I’ll need to behave…can’t exactly go tearing around on a horse through the middle of London. Still sounds fun, though. Teaching kids to ride is always a nice time.”

“Well, I’m sure you’ll enjoy yourselves.”

Tequila’s face actually falls and Merlin wants to hug him. “Wait. You’re…you’re not coming? But you said last night that you would.”

“I’ll be in the way. I hate to admit this to you, but I have very little experience with horses. I’ll just make a fool of myself.” Merlin’s telling the truth. He belongs in his cave, not out in Hyde Park on a horse with an actual cowboy.

“You won’t be in the way, friend. And you don’t even have to get on a damn horse, if you don’t want to. I’ll ride enough for the both of us. I’ll even teach ya, if you want.” Tequila pokes at his fish with his fork. “I just…I was lookin’ forward to spending more time with you, to be honest. I know you’re busy…if it’s work that’s keeping you back, I understand. But don’t think you’ll be in the way. I’d…I’d miss you if you didn’t come.”

Merlin studies him for a long moment. Tequila looks sincere and also a bit embarrassed by his own sincerity. Maybe Eggsy and Harry were right. Maybe Tequila was interested in him. “I want to spend time with you as well,” he says softly. “If you really want me there…”

“I do,” Tequila says earnestly. “We’ll have a good time. I promise.”

“Any idea when you’re getting together?”

“Eggsy gave me directions on how to get to the stable. I think we’re meeting at eleven…getting lunch after.”

“All right.” Merlin does some mental math. If he gets to the lab by six or half-six, he’ll get three to four hours of work in.

“Oh. I forgot.” Tequila wipes his hands, gets out his phone, and opens the screen. “Here.” He hands Merlin the phone. “Gimme your number.”

“Okay.” Merlin wipes his own hands. He enters the number into Tequila’s contacts and gives the phone back. Tequila quickly types something and Merlin’s phone dings. He opens it up to see a smiling emoji with hearts for eyes. He grins, adds Tequila to his contacts, and responds to the text with a smiling emoji of his own with blushing cheeks instead of heart eyes. “So, Mr. Butler.” Merlin needs to talk or he’ll give in to the urge to lean across the table and snog Tequila senseless.

“No one calls me that except my school principal and my football coach. Am I in trouble, sir?” 

That last word goes directly to Merlin’s groin. “You were a rodeo cowboy.” Tequila nods. “And a secret agent.” Another nod. “Any other jobs? Did you deliver newspapers or mow lawns or babysit the neighbor’s brats?”

Tequila laughs. “No, although kids always love me. I delivered pizzas in high school for a few months…did some light construction work. After I dropped outta college, I…” He rubs the back of his neck and looks uncomfortable.

“You don’t have to answer. It’s fine.”

“Nah, it’s all good. Don’t mind telling people…just don’t want you thinking less of me.” Tequila finally looks him in the eye. “I was an exotic dancer for a year…a stripper.”

“You…you were?” Merlin gulps down the rest of his Guinness.

“Yeah. Good easy money, ya know? Bored housewives in West Virginia tip well. Woulda stayed longer, except the manager was dealing drugs and selling sex out of the back room. I wasn’t involved in any of that,” he adds hurriedly. “Got my money and split.”

“I would’ve loved to have seen that…the dancing…” Merlin can barely form words at the thought.

Tequila gives him a slow sexy grin. “Maybe if you’re good…on your birthday…”

Merlin waves the server over. “Check please,” he says weakly.

 

They chat as he walks Tequila back to his hotel. “This place is ridiculous,” Tequila says, shaking his head as he looks up at the fancy façade of the hotel. “Not the place I would have chosen for myself. Harry insisted, though, so I went along with it.” He makes a face. “I have slept in actual horse stalls, Merlin. I don’t need all this.”

“I’m sure he feels he owes you,” Merlin tells him. “Actually, I think Eggsy, Alan and I all feel that way.”

“I was just doin’ my job, friend. You’d do the same.”

“Still.” Merlin sighs. “Harry is very special to all of us.”

“Merlin, were you and he…were you ever…”

“Not really. We’ve had some…moments,” Merlin says evasively. He’s not sure if there will ever be a right time, or an actual need, to tell the truth about his “moments” with Eggsy and Harry together. “We are just very old, very good friends. We probably know each other better than anyone else on the planet.”

“I wouldn’t call ya old,” Tequila says with a teasing grin. “Maybe…antique. Wouldn’t say that to Harry’s face, though.”

“I might look old but I could knock you to the ground before you knew what hit you.” 

Tequila grins again and looks up at the hotel. “Wanna come up for a minute? You gotta see the room. It’s insane. No single person needs that much space.”

“Sure,” Merlin says in what he hopes is a casual tone. The invitation was delivered innocently and Merlin’s going to read it as such.

“Good evening, Mr. Butler,” the pretty girl behind the counter calls out.

“Evening, Patty.” Tequila blushes a bit as he presses the button for the elevator. “She’s been mighty helpful, giving me directions and such.”

“I’m sure she has.” Merlin glares in her general direction.

“Only thing I don’t like about this place.” Tequila presses himself against the back of the elevator as it starts to move. The elevator is on the front of the building, and three of the four walls are glass. “I’m on the fourteenth floor.”

“Tequila, you could ask to change your room to something on a lower floor.”

“Don’t wanna be an inconvenience,” Tequila mutters.

“It’s their job to deal with your inconvenience,” Merlin points out.

Tequila shrugs. “Quick enough ride, at least.” The doors open and he leads Merlin to the end of the hallway. “Here we go.” He opens the double doors. “Look at this! A suite! I don’t need a suite.”

There is a large living space with a kitchenette and a balcony. To the left is a door which Merlin assumes leads to the bedroom. “It’s very nice,” he agrees. “Honestly, Tequila, to Harry this was probably holding back. He would have given you the penthouse.”

“I’m not penthouse material,” Tequila mumbles. “Just a dumb cowboy.”

“No,” Merlin says sternly. Tequila swallows hard. “No, you’re not just a dumb cowboy. You are an amazing young man, and we all owe you a great debt.”

“Young man, huh?” Tequila leans back against the closed door. “That’s how you see me?”

“You’re younger than I am. By at least a decade if not two.”

“Not quite two,” Tequila says quickly. “I asked Eggsy and he checked with Harry. I’m seventeen years younger than you.”

“Jesus,” Merlin moans. “I own jumpers that old.”

“If you can fit into a shirt you wore when you were seventeen, I’d be mighty impressed.” He smiles nervously. “Does that matter? Seventeen years? Because honestly, Merlin, I thought about it for literally eight seconds and realized it don’t mean jack shit to me.”

“It doesn’t?” Merlin’s eyes focus on Tequila’s mouth. A pink tongue flicks out to lick dry lips.

“No. It doesn’t. Way I see it, just means you gotta lot to share with me. Call it a…learning experience.”

Merlin steps forward until his body is just barely pressing against Tequila’s. “So you’re telling me this trip to London was some sort of Kingsman/Statesman internship?”

“This trip to London was my one chance to show you that I’m not an empty-headed idiot,” Tequila murmurs. “How’s that working out for me so far?”

“I have never considered you an empty-headed idiot.” Merlin rests his shaking hands on Tequila’s waist. “When I think about you, that is the last thing that comes to mind.”

“So…you’ve thought about me, then?” Tequila’s hands settle at Merlin’s hips and Merlin barely controls a shiver.

“Quite often.”

Their eyes meet. “Thank God for cowboy boots. Never kissed anyone taller than me before.” One of Tequila’s large hands moves up to the back of Merlin’s neck. “Learning experience,” he whispers before leaning in towards Merlin.

Merlin allows his body to gently rest against Tequila’s as their lips meet for the first time. Tequila’s thumb rubs against the top of Merlin’s spine as his mouth softly moves against Merlin’s. Merlin hears himself whimper and winces but Tequila only grins against him and nibbles on Merlin’s bottom lip. Merlin lets out a full groan this time and pulls at Tequila’s waist. Both hands are at the back of Merlin’s head now, cradling his skull as the kiss deepens. Tequila shifts a bit so his knee slides between Merlin’s legs, and it’s his turn to groans as Merlin’s cock hardens and pushes against him. Merlin’s hands slide up under the denim jacket to rest at the small of Tequila’s back. He allows their tongues to tangle for just a moment before finally pulling away.

“I don’t think that was a necessary learning experience,” Merlin whispers, panting a bit. “I think you know exactly what you’re doing.”

“You’re one to talk.” Tequila leans his forehead against Merlin’s. “Hear all this crap about Brits and their repressed libidos. Fuck THAT.”

“Quite,” Merlin says with a grin. He moves in and gives Tequila a longer, more passionate kiss.

“Quite,” Tequila gasps when Merlin allows him up for breath. 

Merlin slowly releases Tequila’s shirt, petting it back into place from where he’d been clenching it in his fists. “I should go. I want to stay, but I don’t want to rush things.” It’s frustrating. He knows Tequila won’t be in London forever, but this feels like more than a jump into bed kind of thing.

“I understand. Not that I haven’t put out on the first date before.” Tequila leans forward. “Sometimes I’m a bit of a slut that way,” he whispers in Merlin’s ear.

“And now I won’t be able to walk.” Merlin groans and adjusts himself. “Evil bastard.” Tequila gives him a wink. “I’ll see you at Hyde Park tomorrow. Eleven o’clock.”

“Eleven o’clock,” Tequila agrees. 

Merlin raises his eyebrows. “You’re leaning on the door.”

“Oh, am I?” Tequila looks around innocently. “Guess you’ll have to move me.” Merlin fists one hand in Tequila’s hair and uses the other to grab him by the waist. He spins them around so his back is against the door and Tequila’s standing in front of him and then gives Tequila a quick kiss. “I should probably be embarrassed at how much that just turned me on,” Tequila stammers. 

Merlin smiles proudly. “See you tomorrow.”

Tequila opens the door. “Good night.”

Merlin jumps at the pinch to his backside. “Good night,” he says without turning around.


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

“Merlin. To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Did I waken you, Harry?” The feed through Harry’s glasses shows he’s in the bedroom.

“It’s not even ten o’clock yet, Merlin. I’m not that old.”

“I have a…situation. Could we speak in private?”

“A situation?” Merlin hears a rustling sound. “Eggsy, get some clothes on. Merlin has…”

“It’s not that kind of situation. Keep your boy naked if you want.”

“He’s not naked.”

“Not yet!” Merlin hears Eggsy yell.

“Quiet, my boy. Yes, Merlin, I can go downstairs and call you.”

“Couldn’t this wait?” Eggsy whines.

“Harry, I…”

“No, Eggsy, it cannot wait. Now stay here and be good and you’ll get a treat when Daddy’s done.”

“Jesus Christ.” Merlin terminates the call before he hears anything else.

Harry calls back five minutes later through his computer. “I’m alone in my office, Merlin. Is everything all right?” Harry’s seated at his desk in his red dressing gown.

“No. I mean, yes, there’s no emergency. Well, it’s important, but it’s nothing that would cause bodily harm. Well, perhaps he COULD, he looks strong.”

“Merlin, you’re babbling. The last time I heard you babble like this you had a concussion and two broken ribs.” Harry’s voice lowers. “Are you drunk?”

“I had one Guinness.”

“What’s the non-emergency that won’t cause bodily harm?”

“I…I went on a date tonight.”

“Oh.” And this is why Merlin knew he could call Harry. First of all, he owed Harry for all the times he’d had to hear about Eggsy and the crush Harry most adamantly denied having. Secondly, Harry knew when to tease and when to take things seriously. “You’re absolutely terrified.”

“Fuck, yes,” Merlin says with relief. Sometimes it helps to know someone for almost three decades. 

“Tequila, I presume.” Merlin nods. “And how did it go?”

“We had fish and chips at a pub. Everything went well, I think.”

“And then it didn’t?”

“Hell, no…then it got better.” Merlin blushes at the memory. 

“A gentleman doesn’t ask…and I don’t have to.” Harry grins. “It’s written all over your face.”

“I don’t know what to DO, Harry.” Merlin almost wishes he had hair to tug. “He’s almost twenty years younger than I am, and he lives four thousand miles away.”

“Did he propose?”

“Of course not.”

“Then why the meltdown?”

“Because…” Merlin thinks for a minute. “Because I really like him, Harry. He makes me laugh, and he’s beautiful, and he’s smart, and he’s sexy, and he can kiss like no one I’ve ever kissed before.”

“I beg your pardon. I kiss quite well.”

“Harry, he kisses better than EGGSY.”

“Indeed.”

“Don’t get any funny ideas.”

“Not one idea, I promise,” Harry vows. 

“I just can’t figure out the best course of action. Do I keep it just to snogging, or do I drag him to my bed? Or should I just stop here and not take things any further?”

“Matters of the heart cannot be controlled like a mission, Merlin,” Harry says kindly. “Trust me, I know. There is absolutely nothing wrong with having amazing sex while he’s here, as long as you both are on the same page about it.”

“Because he’ll be leaving.”

“If you think it will be too hard to see him go, Merlin, then talk to him about it and end it before it starts.”

“I don’t think I want to,” Merlin almost whispers.

“Ewan, you are one of the best people I have ever met. You’re smart, you’re loving, you’re kind. You’ve saved the world repeatedly. You deserve to have a bit of a fling while he’s here. I say go for it.”

“Right.” Merlin swallows hard. “Thank you, Harry.”

“I believe I owe you a few.” Harry smiles. “Good night, Merlin.”

After terminating the call Merlin decides to get ready for bed. Maybe he’ll be able to get up a little earlier to give himself more time in the lab before meeting the others. As he’s closing up downstairs he realizes he’s missed some text messages on his phone.

_I had a real nice time tonight, Merlin. Thank you._

_You’re probably in bed. Looking forward to seeing you tomorrow._

Merlin stares at the messages for a moment. Should he respond? Should he just wait and talk to Tequila the next day? He finally takes a deep breath and responds, _I should be thanking you, you paid. I had a good time as well. Sorry I missed your messages._

A message comes back instantly. _It’s all right, thought you might be sleeping._

_Not yet,_ Merlin answers. _Going there now. I want to get to the lab early tomorrow._

__

__

You’re still coming along, right?

Yes.

_Good._ This is followed by an excited smiley face. 

Merlin pauses. In for a penny and all that. _You kiss very well, Mr. Butler. Did Statesman teach you that?_

__

__

_No…God-given talent. Got quite a few of those._

“Fuck,” Merlin says out loud. _Can’t wait to discover them. Sweet dreams._

__

__

_I’m sure they will be. You’ll probably be in them._

“Fuck,” Merlin says again.

 

He makes it to the lab by 5:45 and immediately gets to work. No one else is there and he welcomes the silence as he boots up the computer system and immediately goes to the cases of intel from Arizona. He’s impressed against his will. Emily Richmond was brilliant, and her mind could have benefitted so many people. As he digs into the tech, however, his admiration turns to disgust. They were very lucky they found Harry when they did.

By the time he’s on the Tube and heading for Hyde Park he feels absolutely miserable. He hadn’t even gotten halfway through the tech and he was feeling as if he wanted to crawl back into his bed and hide. “Merlin!” A little voice yells. 

“Hello, Miss Daisy.” Merlin accepts her hug. “How are you? You look like you’ve grown since I saw you last.”

“I did. Mum says I’m gonna need all new trousers and jeans soon.” She beams up at him. 

“Harry and Tequila are inside talking to the stable master,” Eggsy tells him. “They got here before we did.” He studies Merlin carefully before giving him a hug. “You all right, sweetheart?”

“Yes. I was just going through Emily Richmond’s tech.”

“Oh.” Eggsy frowns.

“She…it’s good we found him,” Merlin says simply. He doesn’t want to ruin Eggsy’s day.

“Harry, hi!” Daisy shouts. She starts to run to him but stops short. “Are…who are you?”

“Howdy, little lady.” Tequila touches the brim of his hat. “You must be Daisy.”

Her mouth falls open, as does Merlin’s. Tequila’s wearing a pair of dusty cowboy boots, jeans, a flannel shirt, and his denim jacket. “Y-yes, I’m Daisy. Are you…are you a real cowboy?”

“I suppose I am.” He kneels down in front of her. “Name’s Benjamin. My friends call me Ben, though.”

“Benji? Like the dog?”

Harry and Merlin look at her with confusion. “No, Ben,” Tequila says with a laugh. “But you have permission to call me Benji, if ya want.” He stands up. “What? You two never saw the Benji movies?”

“I’m surprised she remembers those,” Eggsy says. “They was runnin’ a marathon on the telly one time, when she was sick. She loved those movies.”

“Are you gonna ride with us?” Daisy asks him, obviously enthralled.

“Yes I am. They don’t have a Western saddle, of course, so I guess I’ll go without.” He looks at Merlin. “Morning, Merlin.”

“Good morning, Teq…Ben.”

Harry takes one look at Merlin and says, “Come on, Daisy, let’s get you ready.” He leads Daisy and Eggsy into the stable.

Harry knows better than to talk to Merlin when he’s in this mood. Tequila, unfortunately, does not. “You all right?”

“I’m fine. Don’t you need to get ready?”

“I’m not using a saddle,” Tequila reminds him. “Horse is pretty much ready.”

“I don’t know about horses, remember?” Merlin snaps.

“Right. Sorry.” Tequila holds up his hands. He’s quiet for a moment, then says, “You’re sending out mixed signals, friend. So I guess I’ll just do the smart thing and pretend last night never happened. I’m sorry if it was a mistake.” He turns to walk away.

“Tequila, wait.” Merlin grabs his arm. “I’m sorry. I’m…I’m not used to having to deal with people. Obviously. I was in the lab this morning going through the intel you brought. I saw some things…” He shakes his head. 

“Jesus, Merlin.” Tequila looks at him with concern. “You all right?”

“Yes. I…she was planning some horrible things, Tequila. For Harry. When we found her she was practicing with a whip, but that was mild compared to the other things I saw in her work.”

“Well, guess it’s good we found him, then.” Tequila’s face is serious. “If you’re not feeling up to this, Merlin, I understand. If you would rather go home, or go back to the lab…I get it. I don’t want you so upset and hanging around with us if it’s not what you need to be doing.”

“Being with you is exactly what I need,” Merlin says honestly. Tequila grins and dips his head a bit. “You look amazing. Sexy.”

“Sexy? In this get up?” Tequila looks down. “This is everyday duds for me.”

“Is your name really Benjamin?”

“Yes, it is. Figure a little thing like that shouldn’t be calling me Tequila.”

“Can I call you Ben?”

“You can call me anything you want, Merlin.” The heat in Tequila’s eyes is unmistakable.

“I think they’re waiting for you.” Merlin motions to where Harry and Daisy are sitting on their horses with the stable master holding a third. Tequila nods and starts to walk away. “Oh, Ben?” He turns back around. “Last night was most definitely NOT a mistake.” Tequila grins and walks to the horse.

Merlin walks over to where Eggsy’s standing between Harry and Daisy. “You’re not riding?” Merlin asks, surprised.

“Nah. This is their thing. I like watchin’, though. Harry looks gorgeous on a horse, all posh an’ upper crust.” He shivers a bit.

“You two play Lord of the Manor and Servant Boy after he rides, don’t you?” Merlin asks quietly so Daisy can’t hear.

“Fuck off. Wait ‘til ya see Tequila on that horse.”

“We rarely give this horse out, sir, but I have a feeling you know what you’re doing.” The stable master holds the reins to keep the horse still. “Her name is Calypso.”

“Calypso. How you doin’, pretty girl?” Tequila coos. He pets her mane, whispers in her ear, then easily pulls himself up onto her bare back.

“Fuck me,” Merlin mutters. Tequila looks as if he was born to ride that horse.

“Someone’s gettin’ laid t’night, ain’t he?” Eggsy asks.

“Harry, what’s laid mean?” Daisy asks.

“It’s something your brother will explain to you when you’re thirty,” Harry says, kicking Eggsy in the shoulder. “Shall we, my dear?” He urges his horse into motion and she follows him.

“Benji, how did you DO that? You got up all by yourself! How do you ride without a saddle? Aren’t you scared?” They hear Daisy ask as the three of them ride away.

“He’s going to want to dig his own ears out by the time we’re done here,” Eggsy says with a laugh.

Tequila’s very patient with her, however, answering all her questions and explaining things as simply as he can. When the riders come back, he’s telling her about the best way to clean a horse’s hooves. “Well, that was educational.” Harry easily slid down from the saddle and handed over the reins. 

Merlin looks at Daisy, who’s still asking Tequila questions as the stable master helps her down. “You’re jealous, Harry Hart. You’re jealous because that child has found a new idol.”

“That is completely untrue,” Harry says with a pout.

“You’re pouting,” Eggsy says with delight.

“I am NOT pouting,” Harry retorts.

“Aw, luv. You’re my idol.” Eggsy gives him a tender kiss.

“Would it be all right if I let her loose a bit before we leave? Promise not to hurt her or anyone else,” Tequila’s saying to the stable master. “She felt like she was raring to go…I had a problem holding her back.”

“Of course, sir.”

Tequila winks at Merlin and clicks to the horse. The horse jumps into motion, tearing down the parkway. Merlin can only stare as the horse runs away from them. Tequila looks like he’s actually part of the horse. He easily controls her with minimal effort and it isn’t long before they come galloping back. As they slow down to a walk, Tequila leans over her neck and whispers in her ear. He guides her back to the stable master and hops down. “Didn’t want to wear her out too much. She’s not used to that sort of thing, m’sure.” He pats her neck. “Not a rodeo horse, are ya, girl, but you sure are a beauty.” 

“Rodeo? You were in a rodeo?” Daisy stares up at him. 

“Yes, I was. I started out just helping, taking care of horses, cleaning up. And then I was a clown, and then I was in the rodeo.” He looks at the others. “Please tell me we’re eating soon. I didn’t have breakfast and I am STARVING.”

“Mum says breakfast is the most important meal of the day,” Daisy informs him.

“And your mum is right, little lady. I was just a bit…nervous.” He looks at Merlin.

“Nervous about getting on a horse?” Daisy looks skeptical.

“You could say that…it’s a kinda horse I haven’t ridden in quite some time…little scared about getting back on again.” Merlin swallows hard at the look Tequila’s giving him. 

Harry clears his throat. “I thought we’d have lunch at the café down the park. We can walk there, if everyone’s amenable.” He points down the park to a tiny building.

“That looks mighty far for little legs.” Tequila smiles down at Daisy. “Need a ride?” She nods and claps her hands. “Ya gotta hold my hat for me. Don’t drop it.” He hands her his hat.

“Oh, I won’t.” She jams the hat on her head and it immediately covers her face.

“Might wanna tip that back a bit.” He stands behind her, picks her up at the waist and neatly drops her over his head and onto his shoulders. 

“Tell me about the rodeo,” Daisy demands. Eggsy clears his throat. “Please.”

“The rodeo…well, it’s a lot of hard work,” Tequila begins as he starts to walk away.

Harry watches them with a sad look on his face. “Don’t worry, luv. You’re still her favorite.” Eggsy pats his shoulder sympathetically. “My favorite, too.”

“I never thought I’d see this day.” Merlin shakes his head as they follow Tequila and Daisy. “The great Harry Hart coming in second best to an American cowboy.”

“He’s not second best,” Eggsy says immediately. “Tequila’s somethin’ new. She’ll get bored of ‘im by the end of the day an’ we won’t hear about ‘im again.” He twines Harry’s hand with his own.

“Sweet of you…attempting to soothe Harry’s hurt feelings like that.”

“Did we even invite you today?” Harry snaps.

“No, Tequila invited him,” Eggsy answers. “Be nice, luv.” He smiles up into his husband’s face. “After we take Daisy home later I will show you exactly how much of my favorite you are.”

“I suppose that will be acceptable.” Harry drops a kiss onto the top of Eggsy’s head. He glares at Merlin. “Anything else you’d like to add?”

“No,” Merlin says innocently. He watches Tequila’s arse for a long moment.

“Those jeans are real tight, ain’t they?” Eggsy comments. Harry and Merlin both look at him. “What? I can’t admire it? Like you don’t admire my arse in my grey suit, bruv.” He nudges Merlin.

“I…you look very good in the grey suit,” Merlin admits. 

“So, Merlin, anything of note in the tech from Emily?” Harry says finally.

“Yes.” The thundercloud starts to form in Merlin’s brain again. “Let’s just say it’s a shame she turned her incredible talents to doing evil.”

“Fuckin’ bitch,” Eggsy snarls. “Wish we coulda kept her at HQ. I’d have cut her into tiny fuckin’ pieces.”

“No, my darling, you would not,” Harry corrects. “I would have done it first.”

“There would have been a queue, that’s for sure,” Merlin agrees. “The tech she invented to jam all your signals? She had it in the buttons of the shirt they gave you, and in the elastic of the trousers. Incredible.”

“I wondered how that was working…they had me disrobe to take a shower, but the clothing was always nearby,” Harry remembers.

“Anything else?” Eggsy asks. 

“Yes,” Merlin says vaguely. “But nothing we need to speak about here. We’ll talk about it at HQ.”

“Okay,” Eggsy says, but Merlin notices him clenching Harry’s hand.

Tequila turns around and walks backwards. “C’mon, you slowpokes. This little cowgirl and I are famished.”

“Famished,” Daisy agrees. “Cowboys and cowgirls do lots of work. We need food.”

“We sure do.” Tequila looks up over his head and grins at her. “Ain’t their fault, though, Daisy. Tenderfeet like them don’t understand what it’s like.”

“Yeah,” Daisy says with delight. “Tenderfeet like them. Benji, do cowboys really sing to the cows to put them to sleep?”

“Course they do! That’s where all the best lullabies come from.”

“Can you teach Eggsy? He sings me to sleep sometimes. I want a cow lullaby.”

“I most certainly can if you eat all your lunch…even if there’s vegetables.”

“I will. Even vegetables,” Daisy vows. “Benji, what’s a tenderfeet?” Tequila laughs as he turns back around.

“Fuck, he’s like the perfect man, ain’t he?” Eggsy says. “Funny, smart, gorgeous, good with kids. If he’s good in bed, Merlin, ya better fuckin’ marry him.”

“I beg your pardon!” Harry says. “Perfectly good husband standing right here.”

“You’re all of those things, luv, I promise,” Eggsy says quickly. “Just lookin’ out fer poor Merlin here.” He winks at Merlin and tugs Harry to make him walk faster. 

They arrive at the café and Tequila instructs Daisy to remove his hat. “You always take your hat off when you go inside.”

“Eggsy doesn’t. He wears his snapbacks all the time.”

“I’m still working on that, my dear,” Harry tells her. “Your brother isn’t a complete gentleman yet.”

“Oi,” Eggsy says. “I’m a gentleman.”

“No you’re not,” Harry and Merlin say together.

“The magic doctor on telly wore a hat like this one time,” Daisy offers, turning the hat in her hands.

“More than once,” Tequila tells her. “In Utah and a few other times.”

“You watch Doctor Who?” Merlin stares at him.

“Well, sorta. Just started a little while ago with the Eleventh Doctor. Always thought Matt Smith was adorable.” Tequila dips his head in embarrassment.

“Send out the bloody wedding invitations now,” Harry mumbles to Eggsy.

The adults order sandwiches and Eggsy orders fish and chips for Daisy. “I think I need boots, Eggsy,” she says solemnly. “A cowboy should have boots.”

“You have riding boots, my dear,” Harry says.

“I know, but I need COWBOY boots. Like Benji has.”

“And where would you wear them?” Eggsy asks her.

“Everywhere.” Daisy glares at him. She looks at Harry, her eyes wide. “Harry, can I please have cowboy boots?”

“I don’t think it’s Harry’s decision, flower. Ya gotta ask Mum.”

“I doubt your mother would mind,” Harry tells him and Merlin has to grin. Daisy has her brother-in-law wrapped around her little finger. “We could get you a nice pair of pink boots, if you’d like.”

“Not pink. Brown. Like Benji’s.”

“I’ll look into it, Daisy, all right? I’m sure we can find something.” Harry flips his napkin into his lap.”

“Thank you, Harry,” she says politely before sticking her tongue out at Eggsy.

“You spoil her rotten,” Eggsy mutters.

“He spoils YOU rotten as well,” Merlin points out. “How many pair of trainers do you have?”

“Shut it, Merlin.”

“So, Tequila…I mean, Ben. Any plans for this evening?” Harry asks.

Tequila looks at Merlin. “Uh, no, nothing.”

“I was thinking we could all go to The Round Table for dinner.” Harry looks at Merlin as well. “Unless you had something else in mind.”

Merlin wants to kick him. “Nothing at all.”

“It’s a really good restaurant, mate,” Eggsy says. “Kingsman only, although we can definitely bring you as a guest.”

“Do I need to dress up? Don’t have anything as fancy as you all wear. Just brought a jacket and pants…trousers,” Tequila quickly corrects, glancing at Daisy.

“That’s fine,” Merlin tells him immediately. “Just because Harry lives in a suit doesn’t mean everyone else has to.”

“I have a suit,” Daisy tells Tequila. “A blue Kingsman suit. Harry had them make it for me to wear to their wedding.”

“And I bet you looked amazing,” he says. “They’re making me a suit, too, but mine is grey.”

“Grey?” She wrinkles her nose.

“Yes, grey.” Tequila smiles at Merlin and his heart jumps a bit. “Merlin helped me pick it out.”

“Well, then, I’m sure it’s…acceptable.” Harry makes a face as he sips at his water.

“Andrew said that Merlin had good taste and you shouldn’t tell him any different,” Tequila tells him.

“Well, Andrew is getting a bit senile in his old age.”

“Harry!” Eggsy shouts, laughing. “M’gonna tell him ya said that…he’s gonna pin tha fuck outta ya next time ya get a suit!”

“Language, Gary Unwin-Hart,” Daisy chirps.

“Christ, didn’t know Mum came to lunch,” Eggsy grumbles. 

“I’ll wear my suit to dinner tonight,” Daisy says decidedly. “I’ll have to wear my pink shoes, though. They don’t make gentleman shoes in my size,” she informs Tequila.

Harry and Eggsy look at each other. “Ya won’t be comin’ tonight for dinner, flower. It’s just for the grownups.”

“But I want to go. I want to wear my suit.” Her bottom lip begins to tremble. “I’ve never been to a grownup restaurant where I get to wear my suit.”

“Miss Daisy, are you sure your suit still fits? You’ve grown quite a bit since the wedding,” Merlin points out. “You told me that earlier today. It wouldn’t do for you to wear a suit with trousers that are far too short.”

“Bet you look right pretty in a dress, dontcha?” Tequila asks her, and she nods. “Maybe sometime you could wear a dress instead of your suit.”

“I wanted to go to dinner with YOU,” she pouts. He blushes.

“That’s sweet of you, little lady.”

“I know your brother and Harry are horribly busy with work,” Merlin begins. He can’t believe he’s doing this. “Perhaps one night before Tequila has to leave we could take you to dinner. Someplace you could wear your nice dress.” Harry’s mouth actually falls open. “That is, if your mother would approve, Eggsy.”

“I’m sure she’d be fine with it,” Eggsy says faintly.

“Well, that’s nice, but I…I thought…” Daisy looks up at Tequila.

“We’ll need Merlin to come along. Do you know your way around London?” She violently shakes her head. “Me either. We’d get lost for sure. He can take us around, make sure we get there and back all right.”

“Like a chauffeur!” 

Eggsy chokes on his water. “Absolutely, like a chauffeur.” Tequila grins at Merlin, a charming smile that takes his breath away. “That all right with you, Merlin?”

“Whatever you say, Ben,” Merlin replies a bit breathlessly. Anything to keep Tequila smiling like that.


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

Tequila paces the length of the hotel lobby and back again as he waits for Merlin. They’d agreed that Merlin would come in a cab to get him, and they’d meet the others at the restaurant. He looks down at himself and sighs. He guesses he doesn’t look TOO bad. His navy jacket isn’t wrinkled, his light blue shirt goes well with his tie, and the tan dress pants are clean. He looks down at his worn dress shoes and sighs again. He just knows he’s going to look like an idiot next to the others. Granted, they pretty much work for a classy menswear shop, but it doesn’t make him feel any better.

“Ben.” Tequila whirls around. “You look…you look amazing.” Merlin’s hazel eyes are wide. “Handsome doesn’t do you justice.”

Tequila turns bright red. “I clean up all right,” he says finally. He looks Merlin over and sighs a bit. He’s wearing a tan suit that seems to bring out his eyes. It’s a lot more casual than Tequila expected. “Not half as good as you do, though.”

“I don’t wear my suits much, so they usually stay pretty nice.” Merlin smiles. “Ready?”

“Yes.” Tequila follows Merlin out to the waiting cab. “This…this is a lot nicer than the other cabs I was using.”

“This is a Kingsman cab.” Merlin slides in and gives the driver the address.

“You have your own cabs? I’m lucky I get my own pickup truck.”

“A pickup truck. I’d love to try to drive a pickup truck,” Merlin says wistfully.

Tequila laughs. He’s getting used to Merlin’s awe regarding anything he considers Country and Western. “Well, if you come visit, you can drive my truck.”

“You’d let me visit you?” Merlin sounds surprised.

“Of course I would. I’d love for you to come to Kentucky.” He looks down, takes a deep breath, and reaches over for Merlin’s hand. Merlin slowly smiles as he allows Tequila to twine their fingers together.

“I meant it, you know. You look very handsome.”

“You make that word sound like so much more,” Tequila says before he thinks. “The, uh, the accent, I mean. I think you could read a dictionary and make it sound good.”

“Well, that’s a compliment I’ve never received before,” Merlin says. “Thank you.”

Tequila looks him in the eye. “I’m acting like I’ve never been on date before. I’m such an idiot.”

“No, you’re not,” Merlin says softly. “I’m nervous as well. The last official date I was on was probably when you were still in nappies…diapers.”

“You’re not that old,” Tequila says with a sigh. “I mean it.”

“You make me feel young,” Merlin confides, and Tequila grins at him.

“Good.” He looks down at their hands. “Your hands are rougher than I expected. I mean, you’re working the lab most of the time, right?”

“Yes. But I also work out a lot, and I’m required to keep my marksmanship scores fairly high. Just in case.”

“Of course.” Tequila lets his thumb rub over a callous and idly wonders what it would feel like dragging over his skin. He shivers.

“Fair warning,” Merlin says as the cab pulls up in front of a small building. “Harry is quite well known for being late. I actually told him we were meeting a half-hour ago so he’d arrive at something resembling a decent time.”

“Champ is just the opposite. If the hand that counts the seconds passes the twelve, you’re late.”

“You’re lucky.” They get out of the cab and wait on the sidewalk. “So…” Merlin looks uncomfortable. “I was wondering...after dinner…”

“Yes?” Tequila licks his lips and swallows hard. Merlin’s eyes are drawn to his mouth.

“Would you…would you like to come back to mine? For a nightcap, or whatever. Or, you know, water, or juice, or milk, since you don’t drink anymore. Christ.”

Tequila never knew a six-foot man could fidget like this. “Merlin. Merlin.” He puts a hand on Merlin’s arm. “Calm down, darlin’. It’s all right. I know what you mean, and yes, I’d love to. But I only drink milk if it’s chocolate milk.” He winks at him. “So water or juice will have to do.”

Merlin eyes are a bit glazed over. “Okay, yes, fine. Sounds good. Good.”

Tequila gives him an odd look but before he can answer another fancy cab pulls up. “Sorry we’re late,” Eggsy says as soon as he’s out the door. 

“Eggsy. You’re married to Harry Hart. You never have to apologize for being late when you’re with him,” Merlin pointed out.

“Hello, Tequila,” Eggsy says with a grin. “You look nice.”

“I did my best.” Tequila sighs as Harry climbs out of the cab looking like a model in his dark blue suit. The man’s legs just don’t stop.

“Don’t,” Merlin murmurs in his ear. Tequila looks at him in surprise. “Trust me. I’ve done it enough. Harry looks amazing in a well-fitting suit and no one can really compare. You look wonderful tonight.”

Tequila blushes. “Thanks.”

“Shall we?” Harry enters a code on a keypad and the door opens. “Good evening, Uther.”

“Do you live here, Uther?” Eggsy asks as he follows Harry inside.

“It feels that way sometimes. Good evening, Arthur. Always an honor when you come to see us. Agent Tristan, hello. Merlin! A nice surprise.” The man looks around them and studies Tequila.

“This is Ben. He’s an agent from America,” Eggsy says quickly. “A guest of Kingsman for a few weeks.”

“Any friend of yours is welcome here, of course,” Uther says. “Table for four, then?”

“Please, Uther. I’m sorry we didn’t call ahead,” Harry says.

“Now, Arthur, I will always find room for you. Plus it’s Tuesday. We’re not exactly busy.” He leads them to a table in the corner. “Will this do?”

“Perfect, thank you.” Harry actually holds out Eggsy’s chair for him and Tequila thinks it’s absolutely adorable. He slides onto his own chair and Merlin sits next to him. He’s grateful to be at a table and not a booth; three men his height would make for very scarce leg room under a booth.

“Will you start with wine as usual, Arthur?”

Harry looks at Tequila. “Don’t say no on my account. My stupid life choices shouldn’t limit your good time,” Tequila says quickly. “I wouldn’t be offended, friend.”

“Well, then, yes please, Uther.” Harry looks at the others. “Shall we trust Uther to prepare something delicious for us?” They nod. “Why don’t you give us four dishes family-style, that way we can share everything?”

“Of course, Arthur.”

“And water for everyone,” Eggsy adds. 

“Yes, Agent Tristan.” Uther bows and walks away.

“Uther was a Kingsman agent,” Eggsy tells Tequila. “He retired an’ opened this place. Pretty fabulous, ain’t it?”

“Mighty nice,” Tequila agrees. 

“An’ it’s also nice because we can talk about work or whatever…no need ta keep everything a secret.” Eggsy nods at the waiter as he pours them each a glass of water.

“Can’t wait for you fellas to visit me in Kentucky. Show you real food. Barbecue, burgoo, Kentucky Derby pie…” 

“Burgoo? That sounds like a character on one of Daisy’s television shows,” Eggsy says with a laugh.

“It’s a spicy stew that will fill you up for DAYS.”

“Don’t forget mint juleps,” Harry adds. 

“Of course you’d know about the alcohol,” Merlin mutters, rolling his eyes.

“Well, that’s true, some people do enjoy their mint juleps,” Tequila says. “My poison was bourbon, of course. Even before I joined Statesman I knew about bourbon.” He makes a face and Merlin nudges his knee with his own. Tequila’s heart flutters a bit.

“Well, speakin’ of secrets we don’t gotta keep here…lemme tell ya about tha dream ‘arry had last night.”

“Is this really necessary?” Harry moans.

“If it makes you look like a fool? Yes, completely necessary,” Merlin says. The waiter pours wine for Merlin and Harry. Eggsy shakes his head, as does Tequila. “Please go on, lad.”

“Well, last night my friend Ryan came over. He’s my friend since, well, forever,” he explains to Tequila. “He was a bit upset.”

“I wouldn’t say upset. He was excited,” Harry says.

“He was upset,” Eggsy repeats. “His wife Amy just found out she’s up the duff…pregnant,” he explains again to Tequila. “They haven’t been married all that long, an’ he was all worked up. Worried that he wouldn’t be a good Da.”

“What you need to understand is that Ryan is a very smart, kind, hard-working young man. He will make a wonderful father,” Harry says. 

“Yeah, yeah, we all know about your crush on Ryan,” Eggsy says, winking at the others.

“I do not…”

“Bruv, you an’ him spent two hours texting the other night.”

“He was going in for a promotion at work, had some questions about what to wear.”

“For two hours? He doesn’t talk to ME for two hours an’ I’ve known him since I were five!”

“That is because I am much more interesting to talk to.” Harry arches his eyebrow as he sips at his wine.

“It’s like dinner and a show,” Tequila says to Merlin. Merlin laughs.

“Anyway…so Harry goes all voice of experience on him and tells him he has nothin’ ta worry about, blah blah blah. Even though the number of kids Harry has is zero.”

“I simply told him that his worries were unfounded, that no one knows exactly how to parent, and that they’ll learn as they go. I also pointed out that he was a good man and a good provider.”

“You were wonderful, luv. Ya definitely put his mind at ease,” Eggsy says, leaning in to kiss his cheek. “But tha best part of tha story? I wake up at about three am with Harry rubbin’ an’ kissin’ my stomach.” He starts to snort with laughter. “M’sorry, every time I remember I have ta laugh. I ask him what tha FUCK is goin’ on, an’ it ends up he had a dream that I was up tha duff. He woke up an’ was so happy it wasn’t true he felt tha need to pretty much make love ta my very flat tummy.” He rubs his stomach.

Merlin and Tequila both start laughing. “It was horrible,” Harry tells them. “He was perhaps eight months along, big as a house…but still gorgeous,” he says quickly, reaching for Eggsy’s hand. “But he was absolutely MISERABLE. Crying and whining and blaming me for everything, of course.”

“Of course he did, because he’s a whiny brat when he’s NOT hyped up on pregnancy hormones,” Merlin says.

“Oi!”

“It was so real. I woke up, realized it was all a dream, and, well, did just what he said I did. I laid down with my cheek on his stomach. I was so relieved.”

“I’ve had some mighty strange dreams…especially when I was using. But that…that takes the cake, friend.” Tequila toasts Harry with his water.

“Ah yes, a toast. I forgot.” Harry picks up his wine glass. “To old…OLD friends.” He looks at Merlin. “And to new friends.” He looks at Tequila.

“Very new friends,” Merlin says softly, looking at Tequila. Tequila squeezes his leg under the table.

Tequila looks over at Harry and Eggsy, who are murmuring to each other. “Hopefully more than friends,” he says softly.

“Aye,” Merlin agrees, touching his wine glass to Tequila’s water glass.

 

“So,” Eggsy says as Harry pays the bill. “Coming to ours for a bit, then?”

Merlin looks at Tequila, who shrugs. “No,” he says finally. “We have other plans.”

“Oh.” Eggsy looks at Tequila and frowns. “All right, then.”

Merlin’s confused. “Why don’t you go out front and wait with Harry for the cabs?” He whispers to Tequila. “I need to speak with Eggsy for a second.”

“Course.” He turns to Harry. “So, Harry, I was wondering…any chance I’d be allowed to try out that fabulous gun range you all have at the manor?”

“I’m sure Edward would be happy to have you shoot,” Harry says as he leads the way out the door. Eggsy snorts at the mention of Edward’s name. 

Merlin snags Eggsy’s elbow. “Sit down for a minute, Eggsy.”

Eggsy, so used to obeying Merlin’s commands in the field, immediately falls back into his chair. “What’s up?”

“You tell me. You were the one that pushed me about Ben…now when we’re trying to spend time together, you don’t like it?”

“Of course I like it.”

“Is it Ben? Something about him?”

“No! Tequila…Ben…he’s fuckin’ aces, Ewan. I’m glad you two are hittin’ it off an’ all that.” Eggsy plays with the tablecloth. “M’sorry.”

“Eggsy, lad. Look at me.” Merlin frowns. “Tell me what’s going on.”

“I guess…I guess I’m jealous. Like I thought you was always just gonna be sittin’ around waitin’ for me ta show up an’ talk to ya, or whatever. It’s stupid. Got no claim on you.”

“Eggsy, I’m not GOING anywhere. I’m not moving to Kentucky.” He takes Eggsy’s hand in his. “And if it’s about the more…intimate…relationship we have, well, Harry told me when he came back from Arizona that he doesn’t know if he could share you like that again. Which I’m completely fine with. I knew that would never last.” Eggsy looks surprised. “You’ll have to talk to your husband about that, though.” Merlin knows this is all about Eggsy’s abandonment issues, things that have built up inside him since his father’s death. “You and I have a special bond, lad. We’ve saved the world, we’ve saved Harry. Nothing can change that.”

“I know. Like I said, fuckin’ stupid. M’sorry, Merlin.”

“Don’t be.” He squeezes Eggsy’s hand.

“Hey, fellas…” Tequila comes back to the table, staring at their hands. “Uh, cabs are here.”

“Brilliant.” Eggsy jumps to his feet. “He’s all yers, bruv.” He claps Tequila on the back as he heads out to his husband.

“Still want to come over?” Merlin asks.

“Sure,” Tequila says, but he doesn’t look completely certain.

They meet the others out front. “I’ll say something to Edward tomorrow,” Harry tells Tequila. “Why don’t you meet Eggsy and I at the shop around nine? We’ll take you in to HQ. I’m sure Merlin will want to go in early to work on that tech some more.”

“Sounds good. Thanks again for dinner,” Tequila says, shaking his hand. He holds his hand out to Eggsy, who ignores it and hugs him.

“Have a good night, mate,” Merlin hears Eggsy say. 

“Will do.” 

Harry and Eggsy climb into the first cab while Merlin and Tequila take the second. Merlin gives his address to the driver and looks at Tequila. “So…”

“You and Eggsy,” he says immediately. He doesn’t reach for Merlin’s hand this time. “Anything I should know about?”

“Eggsy and I have a special relationship,” Merlin says with a sigh. Might as well get this over with. “I was his trainer as a recruit, and then we worked together on V-Day. We also worked to save Harry, as you well know. Harry is our main connection, of course. He’s the love of Eggsy’s life, and me, well…Eggsy calls us platonic husbands. While Harry was gone, Eggsy and I leaned on each other. We’re close. But at the end of the day, we are friends. He has Harry, and, well…” Merlin shrugs a bit, not sure what else to say about that. “I know you saw us holding hands. Eggsy was a little upset about something, and he’s just a very tactile person. Touching soothes him. I think it has to do with his childhood. Most of the touches he received were hurtful ones. It’s funny…I’m normally not someone who touches a lot, but with Eggsy I feel the need to do it all the time. I’m sorry. If it bothers you, I will do my best to stop.” Merlin studies his knees. “I’ve never had anyone that would care who I touched or how I touched them.”

“Hey.” Tequila reaches over for Merlin’s hand. “It’s all right. I didn’t mean to sound all jealous…mentioned before that I get possessive. Not in a dangerous way. I just…I know Eggsy and Harry are meant to be. Anyone who sees them can tell. I…I’m nervous,” he says, and Merlin knows it’s a major confession.

“You aren’t alone in that.” He looks into Tequila’s eyes for a moment before bringing his hand up and kissing it.

“Wow,” Tequila whispers.

The cab pulls up in front of Merlin’s townhouse. He leads the way up the steps. He undoes the security system and brings Tequila inside. “Home sweet home, such as it is.”

“It’s…quiet,” Tequila comments.

“Well, I do live alone.” 

“No, I mean, the walls. Their house is…”

“Obnoxious,” Merlin finishes with a grin. “Eggsy’s still making his mark in that house. Harry’s had a lot of years to fill the place with antiques and knickknacks.”

“I think I like yours better,” Tequila decides.

“Well, I’m not here very much,” Merlin admits. “Can I get you anything?”

“No, I’m fine.” Tequila leans back against the stair railing and looks around.

Merlin looks at him for a moment. “I could…show you around.”

“You could.” Tequila bites his bottom lip before unbuttoning Merlin’s suit coat so he can hook a finger in the waist of his trousers. He pulls him a few steps closer. “Will I sound like a slut if I say there’s really only one room I’m looking forward to seeing?”

“No.” Merlin leans in and kisses him, one hand threading through his soft hair. “Will I sound like a slut if I say I woke up this morning and imagined how you’d look in my bed?”

“No.” Tequila slides his arms around Merlin’s waist and kisses him, slow wet kisses that have Merlin panting for breath. “Darlin’, that’s the best thing I think I’ve ever heard you say.”

“Christ.” There’s that word again. “Keep calling me that and I think I’d probably do whatever you wanted.”

“Darlin’? Is that what happened earlier? Thought you looked a bit off.” Tequila’s grin is sly. “Gotta remember that. Good ammo for when I want ya to do something.”

“Maybe all you have to do is ask,” Merlin murmurs, kissing his way down the strong jaw to Tequila’s neck. 

“Merlin, take me to bed,” Tequila says softly, and if Merlin wasn’t rock hard before, he definitely is now.  
He nods, steals one more kiss, and starts up the steps. He feels Tequila behind him and doesn’t stop until they enter his bedroom. He shuts the door behind them, unties his shoes, and tosses them across the room. “I don’t…”

Before he can get out another word Tequila is kissing him again. He feels hands push at his jacket and he wiggles out of it. Tequila’s hand wraps in his tie, keeping him close for harder, more passionate kisses. Merlin finally realizes he’s supposed to be taking part in all of this and removes Tequila’s jacket, throwing it in the general direction of the nearest chair. Tequila’s mouth moves to slide along his neck as he unbuttons Merlin’s shirt. The shirt goes away and Tequila moans. “Jesus Christ, Merlin, you are gorgeous.” His hands slide over Merlin’s chest. “Don’t look like someone who sits in front of a computer all day.” His fingers tease at Merlin’s nipples. 

“I’m full of surprises,” Merlin murmurs, grabbing Tequila by the hair to give himself access to Tequila’s neck.

He’s suddenly whirled around and pressed face first to the bedroom door. “Tell me, Merlin.” A strong hand slides down his chest to press against his cock, which is now insistently poking against the zipper of his trousers. “What do you want?”

“I want…oh God…” Merlin moans into the door as Tequila licks down the back of his neck. “Want you to fuck me…want your dick inside me.”

“Fuck.” Tequila groans against his shoulder. “You ARE full of surprises. Didn’t expect to hear that, darlin’, but I’m sure glad I just did.” His hands make quick work of Merlin’s belt and trouser button. The trousers slip to the floor and he steps out of them. Tequila presses against him, still fully clothed. “Want my mouth on this.” He strokes Merlin’s length through his pants. “That all right with you?”

“Quite…all right…” 

Tequila takes his time kissing and licking down Merlin’s back. He kneels on the floor, hands teasing along the elastic of Merlin’s pants before he finally slides them down. “Gorgeous,” he says again, biting Merlin’s arse and making him yelp. He kneads Merlin’s backside for a moment before slowly turning him around. Merlin lets his head thud against the door. “No, darlin’, you don’t do that.” Tequila takes Merlin’s cock in his hand. “You watch.” He waits until Merlin’s eyes flutter open and he looks down at him. “Thataboy.” He strokes Merlin, licking his lips. “Christ, Merlin…you’re a big boy, ain’t ya?” He licks one stripe up Merlin’s cock before sucking just at the head. “So perfect.” He twists his hand around the base as he works more of Merlin into his mouth on each down stroke. Merlin whimpers, hands fisting in Tequila’s hair. When he feels Tequila’s nose actually touch his stomach he shouts. “Learned lotsa things in the down time between events at the rodeo.” Tequila places his hands on Merlin’s hips, bringing him in as deep as he can. Merlin gasps at the way Tequila chokes on his cock. “Could do this all night.” 

“I’d be happy to let you,” Merlin says breathlessly, pulling Tequila back by his hair. His face is red, saliva running down his chin, green eyes wet with tears. He shoves him back down and pulls him off just as quickly. “But I believe I told you what I wanted.”

“Yes, you did.” Tequila takes him in one more time, humming before slowly letting Merlin slide out of his mouth. 

Merlin pulls him up by his hair. “You did look so pretty with your mouth around my cock.” He kisses Tequila’s swollen lips. “But right now you just have too many fucking clothes on.”

“So sorry.” Tequila toes his shoes off and kicks them away. He takes his time unbuttoning his shirt, eyes never leaving Merlin’s face. His arms and chest are strong, and Merlin’s hands itch to touch him. He waits, however, until Tequila’s pants, socks and trousers are gone and he’s completely naked before him. 

“You look like a statue in a museum,” Merlin says breathlessly. He slowly runs his hands over Tequila’s chest. “Like you were carved from granite or marble.”

“Never been told that before,” Tequila says shyly. 

Merlin brings a hand up to cup the side of Tequila’s face. The sexual energy between them is still there, but it’s slowly morphing into something else. As much as Merlin wants Tequila inside of him, he also wants to map the beautiful body with his hands. “You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen.”

Tequila chuckles and starts to plant small kisses along Merlin’s shoulder. “Guess you don’t look in the mirror much, then.” 

They stand by the bed, kissing and slowly touching one another. Tequila wraps an arm around Merlin’s waist, pulling him close so their bodies are completely pressed together. Merlin groans slightly, a hand sliding down to grab Tequila by the backside. “God, even your arse is perfect.”

“Lots of horseback riding…good ass and thigh workout,” Tequila tells him.

Merlin regretfully pulls away and goes to the nightstand for lube and a condom. He places them on one of the pillows and sits down on the bed. He takes Tequila by the hips and pulls him closer. “May I?” He looks up at Tequila as he starts to gently stroke his cock.

“If you’re askin’…Jesus, Merlin. I give you permission to touch, suck, and kiss whatever you want.” Tequila chuckles as he drags his thumb along Merlin’s cheek. “Fucking Brits. I mean, seriously.” Merlin licks his cock and flicks his tongue over the head. “Sweet baby JESUS,” Tequila gasps. His hands clutch at Merlin’s shoulders before one slides to the back of his head. “Yes, yes, Merlin, just like that.”

“You’re mouthy during sex,” Merlin observes as he drags his tongue up the underside of his cock. 

“Been told that,” Tequila says softly.

“Good. I like it.” Merlin strokes him for a moment, dipping his head to tongue along Tequila’s balls. “Always nice to hear if I’m doing things right.”

“Fuck, Merlin, you’re doing it right,” Tequila babbles, fingernails briefly digging into the back of Merlin’s head. “Yeah, darlin’, your tongue right there…oh fuck, Merlin.”

Merlin’s hands clench into Tequila’s perfect arse as he sucks him a few more times. He kisses his way up Tequila’s stomach and chest as he stands. “My given name is Ewan.”

“Ewan,” Tequila says in what sounds like wonder. “Ewan. It sounds so perfect.” He looks so pleased with the information that Merlin just has to kiss him.

Tequila reaches down to stroke both their cocks in his large hand. “Benjamin,” Merlin says in a strangled voice. “Oh, God…” He looks down and wishes he hadn’t. “Fuck.” He closes his eyes, resting his head on Tequila’s shoulder.

“Come on, darlin’.” Tequila moves them onto the bed. Merlin falls back onto his pillows, hands stroking through Tequila’s hair as he kisses him yet again. “How do ya want me, Ewan?”

“Inside me sounds like a good start,” Merlin growls, biting down on Tequila’s shoulder.

Tequila hisses. “Oh, that is a given.” He drags in a breath as Merlin sucks at his skin. “Roll over, babe.” 

Merlin rolls over and buries his face in the pillow. This part embarrasses him a bit. He always feels awkward with his arse in the air, waiting for someone to open him up. “Oh,” he whispers as he feels Tequila’s mouth working down his back again.

“You are so amazing, Ewan. So fucking hot, so smart…so damn funny,” Tequila murmurs as he swipes his tongue along the bones of Merlin’s spine. Merlin barely registers the sound of the lube opening. “I’m still kinda shocked that I’m here right now. How’d I get this lucky?” A finger slides inside and Merlin groans. “Specially when I acted like such an idiot all those times.” Warm lips plant kisses along his arse. 

“Made me notice you, that’s for sure. Oh, Ben, yes…” The finger twists and turns before it’s joined by a second finger. 

“Wanted you to notice me…moment I laid eyes on you I wanted to kiss you,” Tequila says. “Never thought we’d get here…you so beautiful spread out under me…” Tequila’s free hand smooths up and down Merlin’s back. “Can’t wait to be inside you, Ewan, want to feel you so tight around me.” He kisses his way back up and a third finger starts moving inside.

“Yes, yes, Ben…please…” Merlin realizes he’s grunting as his body starts sliding back to meet Tequila’s fingers.

“Hold on, Ewan.” The fingers slowly slide out and Merlin hears the condom open. “Can’t wait…Jesus, of course I’m all fucking thumbs now…” Merlin has to chuckle at the frustration in Tequila’s voice. That hand smooths down his back again and he feels Tequila nudging at his entrance. “Oh, God, Ewan, this looks so fucking hot…the way you’re opening up for me…”

Merlin groans at the hot press of Tequila’s cock. He feels as he’s been split open, but he welcomes the pain. “Yes…fuck, Ben…”

Tequila kisses Merlin’s back as he moves all the way in. “Yeah? How’s that feel?”

“Good…just move for me…”

“Of course.” Strong hands rest at his waist as Tequila starts to move. “Oh, God, Ewan…feel so good…just like I thought…thought about this so much…” He snaps his hips a bit and Merlin buries his face in the pillow again. “Like that? Tell me what you like, darlin’, wanna be good for you.”

“Don’t hold back, Ben…don’t be gentle…” Merlin rocks back and takes him in deeper.

“Fuck…you want that, babe? I can do that.” His hands dig into Merlin’s hips as he pulls him back into each thrust. “Like that…fuck yeah…”

The sound of Tequila’s body slapping against his is like music to Merlin’s ears. “Yes, just like that...”He raises himself up as far as he can so he can slam himself back against Tequila.

Tequila’s hands move up to Merlin’s shoulders, yanking him back every time he moves forward. “Shit, Ewan…keep moving like that I’m not gonna last.”

“Then don’t,” Merlin snarls. “Come, Ben. Fucking come for me.”

“Fuck!” Tequila gasps and Merlin feels him pulsing inside of him. 

“That’s it…that’s it…” Merlin grunts, loving the throb of Tequila’s cock inside of him. Tequila pulls out, rolls Merlin over, and immediately takes his cock in his mouth. “Fuck!” Merlin yells, and it isn’t too long until he says, “Gonna come…fuck, Ben, don’t stop…”

“Won’t stop, babe, won’t do that to ya.” Tequila pulls away and strokes Merlin until he’s coming, ropes of come streaking up onto his stomach. Merlin jerks and shivers, entire body shaking as he comes. Tequila lays his head on Merlin’s thigh, panting for breath.

“Here, just…just get up one second.” Merlin nudges him and they both stand on shaking legs. “In here.” He opens the door to the en suite and motions for Tequila to follow him. Tequila disposes of the condom while Merlin quickly wipes himself down. He gives Tequila some privacy in the bath while he puts the lube away and turns back the covers. When Tequila reappears he’s standing by the bed. “I…I hope you’ll stay. If you don’t, if you’d rather…”

“Ewan.” Tequila crosses the room in three quick steps. “Not going anywhere, if you’ll let me stay. Not after sex like that. And it wasn’t just sex.” He pulls back to look Merlin in the eye. “Was it?”

“Absolutely not,” Merlin says. Tequila grins and waits for Merlin to climb into bed before slipping under the covers with him. 

They lay next to one another, Tequila’s head against Merlin’s shoulder. “Can I make a dirty comment about riding bareback?”

“No,” Merlin says. Tequila chuckles in the dark. “I would have noticed you anyway,” he says finally.

“Hmm?”

“You said you acted like an idiot to get me to notice you. I would have noticed you anyway. You’re breathtaking.”

“Well, hell, Ewan.” Tequila buries his face in Merlin’s arm and Merlin can feel the blush on his skin. “Was afraid I scared you away.”

“No, you didn’t,” Merlin promises. Tequila makes a satisfied sound and burrows closer to him under the covers.

Except that right this second Merlin is more terrified than he’s ever been in his entire life.


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN

 

Merlin’s awakened the next morning by an insistent beeping in his ear. “Bloody hell.” He groans and slaps at the nightstand until he grabs his phone. “Sorry…sorry.” He quickly turns off the alarm. “Forgot this was set.”

“What time is it?” A strong arm reaches around his waist and he feels gently kisses along his neck. 

“Five. It’s when I normally get up for work.”

“Oh.” The arm slowly pulls away. “Guess I should get movin’, then.”

Merlin leans over and turns on the lamp. They both wince at the light, Tequila groaning and burying his face in the pillow for a moment. When he reappears Merlin has to smile. There are pillowcase lines on Tequila’s face and his hair is standing up. “I’d rather you didn’t,” Merlin says finally. “I was thinking I’d call Harry and let him know we aren’t coming into HQ today. I thought I could take you out for breakfast, we could come back here, and then perhaps I could make you lunch later.”

Tequila’s smile is slow and evil. “Or.” He leans in and kisses Merlin. “Or, you could call Harry and tell him we’re playing hooky, we make each other come, fall back asleep, and go out for brunch.” He kisses him again.

“No wonder you’re such a good handler. You plan well.”

“I handle well, too.” Tequila snickers as he reaches for Merlin’s hardening cock and strokes it a bit.

“That was horrible, Ben.” But Merlin smiles as he says it. “Let me call Harry.”

“Okay.” Tequila buries his head in Merlin’s neck and begins to lick it.

“Jesus Christ, you evil brat.” Merlin pushes him away. “Behave yourself.”

“Okay.”

“That means no touching. You OR me.”

“Party pooper. I’ll just go clean up a bit, then.” Tequila saunters across the room, casually stroking his hard cock as he walks. 

“Christ.” Merlin dials Harry’s number.

 

Harry rubs his eyes and reaches for his phone. “Merlin?” He sits up and winces. Eggsy’d been feeling particularly possessive the night before and now Harry has the sore arse to show for it. “Are you all right? It’s five in the morning!” Harry never gets up this early. Eggsy, however, is already up and out of the shower.

“Yes, I know. I’m just calling to tell you…” Harry hears a scuffle on the other end. “Sorry. I’m calling to tell you I won’t be in today. I’m taking the day off. And Benjamin won’t be in either, so you’ll have to reschedule that time at the range.” Another scuffle. “And if he keeps up what he’s doing right now, you might never see him again.”

“Mornin’, Harry!” Harry hears in the background.

“So you’re not coming in so you can have sex?”

“Who?” Eggsy appears in the doorway wearing pajama pants and one of Harry’s shirts. He’s holding a cup of tea. “We’re taking the day to have sex? YES, Harry.”

“No we’re not,” Harry says sternly. “Merlin is.”

“What?” Eggsy’s mouth falls open. “Are you sure we can’t…”

“No. If Merlin’s not there, I should definitely be there. I suppose it’s all right, Merlin.”

“I don’t care if you suppose it’s all right, Harry, I’m doing it anyway. I’m owed about a thousand days off.”

“Fine, whatever.”

“Goodbye, Harry.”

Harry stares at the phone. “Merlin is taking off work to have sex. I don’t believe it.”

“I do. Ben is right fit.” Eggsy smiles into his cup.

“He’s attractive, I suppose. For an American cowboy.”

Eggsy puts down his cup and climbs on the bed to straddle Harry’s waist. “And how do you feel about British chavs?”

“I think they’re complete incorrigible and horribly distracting.”

“Good,” Eggsy says with a grin, quickly yanking his shirt off. “Because this chav is gonna distract tha fuck outta you.”

 

“I think I shocked him.” Merlin puts his phone back on the nightstand. 

“Good.” Tequila yanks down the covers and slowly crawls up the bed. “Remember how you said last night that I’m mouthy in bed?”

“Yes.”

“Do you like that sorta thing?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” Tequila presses his body to Merlin’s. “I love that we’re the same height. Love that I can just match my body to yours.”

“Me, too.” Merlin tries not to whimper as their cocks rub together. 

“I wanna come with you, Ewan. Want us to come together, want us to make a huge fucking mess between us. And then I want to get in the shower with you.” Tequila reaches down and strokes their cocks in one hand. They both start to leak a bit and he uses it as lubricant. Soon they’re able to slide against each other without his hand. “I wanna wash you from head to toe, want to run my hands all over you.”

“Jesus, yes,” Merlin gasps. His hands clutch at Tequila’s backside, guiding his thrusts.

“Want you to press me against the shower wall, want you to jack me until I come. Maybe not this morning, but sometime.” Tequila bites Merlin’s bottom lip as he kisses him. “Want that?”

“Yes,” Merlin hisses. He tilts his head so he can bite Tequila’s throat.

“Fuck, love when you bite me!” Tequila growls.

“Want you on your knees for me, want you to suck me in the shower, water raining down on you,” Merlin gasps. He wraps one of his legs around Tequila’s waist, heel urging him to move faster.

“Yeah, darlin’, that’s it…love the way you feel against me.” Tequila groans as Merlin sucks his nipple. “Your mouth…sweet JESUS your mouth…”

This time it’s Merlin who reaches between them to stroke their cocks. “Had another reason I didn’t want to go in today. Harry and Eggsy know me too well.” Merlin arches up into his own hand, loving the slipslide of Tequila’s cock on his. “They’d take one look at the way I’ll probably be walking today and know how hard you fucked me last night.”

“God, Ewan…so close…”

“I want to walk that way every day you’re here,” Merlin hisses in Tequila’s ear. 

Tequila throws his head back. “Ewan…Ewan…fuck…”

Tequila shudders and thrusts into Merlin’s hand as he comes, bringing his head down to bite Merlin’s shoulder. “Ben…” Merlin groans, body thrusting up as he comes.

Tequila pants for breath, face against Merlin’s shoulder. “Guess I’m not the only mouthy one. Jesus, Merlin. You write those dirty romance novels or something?”

“No.” Merlin kisses Tequila’s neck. “Believe it or not, I’ve always been a bit shy about talking like that. I need to feel very comfortable with my partner.”

Tequila pulls back to beam at him. “I’m glad I can be that person for ya, Ewan.” He kisses his cheek. “We’re disgusting. Shower now?”

“Definitely.” 

Tequila pulls away and gets up. He helps Merlin to his feet. “Gonna walk funny today?” He asks with a grin.

“Yes,” Merlin says, smiling back. He sure as hell doesn’t mind.

“Good.”

“Go ahead and start the shower. I’m going to change the sheets quick.” Merlin goes to the wardrobe and gets fresh linen.

When he gets into the shower Tequila is standing under the water, one hand on the wall. He looks like a Greek god and Merlin is still trying to figure out when he’s going to wake up from this wonderful dream. He steps in and closes the door. “Hi there.” Tequila turns around and kisses him. 

“As much as I’d like for something to happen here, I’m afraid my age has gotten the better of me.” Merlin frowns as he looks down.

“Come on, darlin’, most of that was just bedroom talk, ya know? Don’t mean I don’t wanna do all that, but not right now.” He moves Merlin under the hot water. “Now I wanna get us all squeaky clean, brush my teeth, and crawl back into bed with ya.”

“That sounds wonderful.”

They behave in the shower and crawl back into bed. This time Merlin rolls onto his side and Tequila spoons up behind him. “This all right?” He whispers in Merlin’s ear.

“Perfect.” Merlin yawns. “Want me to set the alarm?”

“Mmm…no. I’m on vacation and it’s your day off.” 

“Okay,” Merlin murmurs, falling asleep as Tequila’s hand drifts up and down his chest.

 

As Tequila pulls himself to wakefulness a few hours later he feels someone watching him. His eyes flutter open to find Merlin staring at him. “Hello there.”

“Hello,” Merlin says almost shyly.

“Everything all right?” Tequila reaches for Merlin’s hand and twines their fingers together. 

“Yes. Just…you are seriously one of the most beautiful people I’ve ever laid eyes on. And you’re here. In my bed.”

“Should I apologize?” Tequila asks with a grin.

“No. I just…I don’t get beautiful things. Well, I might, but they’re always temporary. I chose the path of Kingsman, which limits a lot of what I might have in my life.”

“Your life before Kingsman wasn’t too happy, was it?”

Merlin sighs. “I never really fit in…my family was very working class, and they didn’t understand when I fell in love with math and science. Not much room for that in my neighborhood, and it definitely wouldn’t lead you to a job.”

“How did you end up in Kingsman, then?”

“I’d rather not say,” Merlin whispers.

“Of course.” Tequila kisses his fingers. “Well, I appreciate the compliment. Had a few guys tell me I was hot, or sexy, but never beautiful.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Means a lot, especially coming from you. You’re pretty damn amazing yourself. What’s the word you fellas use? Fit?” Merlin nods. “Fit. So very fit.” Tequila leans in and kisses him, because Merlin looks like he needs it. “Not anything other than a normal human being, Ewan. Lots of flaws, lots of stupid mistakes. Just a regular guy.”

“I like regular guys.”

“Well, you better just like one. As you’ve seen, I get mighty jealous.”

Merlin grins and pulls him close for another kiss. “You have nothing to worry about.”

They finally make it out of bed and Merlin starts to dress. “Well, shit.” Tequila pulls on his boxers and socks. “Either I’m doing the walk of shame all over London, or we gotta stop by my hotel room. Really would rather not be stuck in my suit all day, though.”

“You could wear something of mine,” Merlin suggests.

“Might work on the bottom, but I’m a little thicker than you on the top.” Tequila pats his stomach. “Think we can stop by the room?”

“Can I throw you down on your bed and do horribly wicked things to you?”

“Can we save that for after we eat? Worked up quite the appetite this morning.”

Merlin laughs. “I suppose so.”

He calls for a city cab and thirty minutes later they’re on their way to Tequila’s hotel. “Would this be considered the ride of shame, then?” Tequila asks.

“I don’t know. Should we be ashamed?”

“Hell, no.” Tequila winks at him but doesn’t reach for his hand. This is public and a little different. Not that he’s embarrassed, not in the slightest. But he’s not sure how Merlin wishes to act in public. One of just many things he still doesn’t know about the man. 

“There’s a nice little restaurant just around the corner from your hotel. Serves sandwiches, breakfast all day.”

“Sounds good.” 

Merlin pays for the cab and Tequila tries to argue. “You’re our guest here,” Merlin tells him.

“Whose guest? All of England?” Merlin glares at him. “So…does that usually work for you? Get all your agents’ panties in a twist?”

“Yes, it normally does.”

“Yeah, well, you haven’t faced Champ after destroying the wrong damn bunker in Guatemala. Your bitch face ain’t nothing but charmin’, darlin’.” Tequila wiggles his eyebrows as they enter the hotel. “I’ll be buying lunch, then.” 

“I thought Eggsy was a brat,” Merlin growls.

“Oh, babe, you have NO idea.” They go up in the elevator and Tequila unlocks his door. “Make yourself at home…won’t be a minute.” He smiles as Merlin follows him into the bedroom and sits on the edge of the bed. “You tryin’ to distract me?”

“No. I’m checking work email and staying out of your way.” Merlin gets his phone out but Tequila quickly notices his eyes are on Tequila’s ass much more than they’re on his phone.

“See something you like, friend?” Tequila slowly bends down to dig through his suitcase.

“Perhaps.” Merlin tilts his head. “In the right light.”

“Fucker,” Tequila says with a laugh. “Ewan, I’m betting a lot of people don’t know about your sense of humor.”

“No, they don’t. And most people don’t know my given name. Harry and Eggsy are the only ones at HQ.”

“Really?” Tequila freezes with his jeans in his hands.

“I cannot be anything but Merlin when I’m there. Merlin is the robot who gets things done. Merlin knows all and sees all and controls all.”

“Jesus.” Tequila drops the jeans and walks over to Merlin in a tee and boxers. “Babe, no one can be all that all the time. No wonder Eggsy told me you hide in a cave all day.”

Merlin shrugs. “Things need done.”

“And what happens when the robot breaks down?” Tequila brushes his hand over the top of Merlin’s head. “Now I’m gonna worry about ya. Better get ready. I’m really good at fussin’ over people I care about.”

“Trust me, lad, you cannot possibly hold a candle to Eggsy in that respect.”

“Wait and see.” Tequila drops a kiss onto the top of Merlin’s head and finishes getting dressed.

 

Tequila is pleased to see the restaurant serves cheeseburgers and fries…chips. He’s open to trying new things, but sometimes he just wants a regular old cheeseburger. He’s shocked when he sees the plates of food put down in front of Merlin. “Jesus Christ!” His mouth falls open. Bacon, eggs, tomatoes, mushrooms, toast, and sausage. “Should I be proud that you need that much sustenance after last night and this morning, or concerned that you’re giving yourself energy for later?”

“This is your basic full English breakfast, my friend.” Merlin rearranges things on his plate and picks up his knife and fork. “Do keep up.”

“I don’t know if I can keep up with you if this is how you start your day. Shit.” 

“I usually have the hearts of my enemies for afternoon tea,” Merlin says and Tequila just barely keeps from spewing his coffee across the table.

“Remind me to stay on your good side.”

“I’m sure some of the recruits would tell you I don’t have one.” Merlin happily cuts into his sausage.

“Well, I think your front and back sides are both very very good,” Tequila says with a leer.

Merlin puts his knife down. “I cannot believe you just said that. THIS sounds like the man I met over a video chat.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“Of course not.” Merlin smiles at him. “Once you’ve made someone come it gives you a completely different perspective.” He winks and goes back to his breakfast.

“God, Ewan,” Tequila says quietly, blushing down at his burger. “You’re gonna fucking kill me saying stuff like that.”

“Knives, guns, and computers aren’t my only weapons, lad.” Merlin smiles as he pops a bite of eggs into his mouth. “You’ll learn.”

“Jesus,” Tequila says weakly. No one has ever made him feel this way, made him feel like he could talk to him for hours one minute and then make him want to jump him across the table in the next minute. 

“Was there anything special you wanted to do today?” Merlin asks, reaching over and stealing one of his fries.

“Like you need more food,” Tequila snorts, reaching over and taking a piece of bacon in retaliation. He shreds the bacon and puts it on his burger. “Nothing I can think of. This is your city, after all.” He shrugs. “Just like spending time with ya.”

“Well, I thought of something you might enjoy, outside the normal tourist sort of thing. You said you and Eggsy toured Buckingham Palace?”

“Some of it…ran out of time, unfortunately. Long lines, of course.”

“Did you get to the Mews?”

“The what?”

“The Royal Mews. The mews are a combination of stable and carriage house.”

“Oh, the carriages. We sorta breezed through there. Looked pretty nice.”

“Well, I know someone who works for the Crown Equerry…I thought we could go over there today. He’ll let us in to see the horses, if you like.”

Tequila drops his burger. “The horses. The QUEEN’S horses. We can go see the horses of the Queen of England?”

“If you think it would interest you.” Tequila can tell Merlin’s desperately trying to hide a smile.

“Well, if you can’t think of anything else for us to do,” Tequila says with a sigh, pretending to be disappointed. Merlin kicks him. “That sounds amazing, Ewan. I’d love to do that.”

“All right, then. I’ll send Victor a text.” He pulls out his phone and taps away. 

 

Victor actually works for the veterinary surgeon, but he’s always offered for Merlin to come visit at any time. Merlin’s never been interested, of course, until now. He and Victor were old friends, having met in an amateur football league about ten years prior. Victor had never offered the visit as a favor, but Merlin mentally promises Victor anything he wants after seeing the look on Tequila’s face in the stables. Tequila rattles off questions as they walk towards the horses, and Victor smiles at Merlin as he answers.

“You’ve never shown interest in horses before, Merlin.”

“He’s not interested. He knows jackshit about horses,” Tequila says immediately and Victor laughs.

“Well, obviously you’re interested, Ben.” Victor leads them to a line of pens. “Meet Storm and Tyrone…they pulled the procession carriage for the wedding of the Duke and Duchess of Sussex. They are Windsor Greys.”

“Wow.” Tequila takes the carrot Victor gives him. “Hello, Storm…aren’t you gorgeous.”

“Do I need to give you two a minute?” Merlin asks.

Tequila actually places his hands over the horse’s ears. “Fuck off, Merlin.”

Merlin takes a few step back and just watches Tequila with the horse. Tequila murmurs to it, scratching behind its ears and rubbing along its neck. He finally gives in and takes about a dozen pictures. “Our other horses down here are Cleveland Bays…they do most of the work.”

“Are you understanding any of this, Merlin?” Tequila asks. “I know horse isn’t your language.”

“I think I can follow along.” Merlin walks up close behind him as they stop at another stall. “Cheeky today, aren’t we?”

“Oh, you ain’t seen cheeky yet, buddy,” Tequila responds with a grin.

 

“Brought ya lunch, luv, an’ yer gonna eat it,” Eggsy announces to Harry as he strides into Harry’s office. “Soup an’ yer favorite sandwich, compliments of Mike.” He drops the bag onto Harry’s desk.

“I love you more than anything, my boy, but would it absolutely KILL you to knock?” Harry asks.

“Prolly,” Eggsy answers. “Actually, it would probably kill you, wouldn’t it? You’d die from shock.”

“More than likely,” Harry replies, poking through the bag. “Did you remember…”

“Yes, I remembered. Pepper for your soup. Christ, ‘arry, ya act like I fuckin’ just met ya.” His phone buzzes and he pulls it from his pocket. He opens the text, looks at it and snorts. “Well, guess Merlin didn’t call out just ta fuck today.”

“What?”

Eggsy hands over his phone. There’s a text from Tequila that says, “Me and Merlin and our new friends at the Royal Mews.” There’s a selfie of Tequila with one arm around Merlin and another around the neck of a horse. 

“Merlin doesn’t like horses,” Harry says.

“Look at Merlin’s face, luv.” Eggsy hands Harry his sandwich. Harry looks at the picture again. Tequila is looking at the camera, but Merlin is looking at Tequila. “Merlin might not like horses, bruv, but he sure as fuck likes Tequila.”

“Yes he does.” Harry hands the phone back. “And don’t call me bruv.”


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT

 

“Here you are.” Edward hands Tequila a weapon.

“What’s this?” Tequila carefully turns it in his hands. 

“SA80 A2 ACOG, sir.”

“Does that mean something?”

“Means I’m gonna kick yer fuckin’ arse if ya don’t know what it is,” Eggsy says quietly as he lays flat on the ground and wriggles a bit. “Standard Marine issue, bruv. Can work this baby in my fuckin’ sleep.”

“Don’t tease the American, Tristan,” Harry drawls from where he’s seated on a chair.

“Arthur, why are you even here? Don’t you have a spy organization to run?” Eggsy asks in his Agent Tristan accent.

“I’ll go prepare the targets.” Edwards goes over to a small control panel at the side of the range.

“I like watching you wiggle on the ground, Tristan. Much more interesting than minutes from the last MI-6 meeting.” Harry taps at his phone a bit. “Maybe I’ll take video.”

“At least you’re honest,” Tequila says with a grin. He removes his sweater and situates himself on the ground near Eggsy, ignoring the dirt that’s getting all over his jeans and tee. He’d dressed down for a reason this morning, although the sweater was Merlin’s. He’d stayed over again the night before and Merlin had assured him that the morning would be chilly out on the range, and he’d need the additional warmth. Neither of them admitted that they liked the idea of Tequila wearing Merlin’s shirt. “Just because I’ve never held this gun before don’t mean I’m not gonna wipe this range with your cute little ass, Eggsy.”

“It is cute,” he hears Harry say fondly.

“Oi, quit distractin’ me, ‘arry. Can’t shoot straight with a fuckin’ woody.”

“That says somethin’ about your talent with that particular weapon of yours, don’t it?” Tequila says.

“This is my rifle, this is my gun…this is for fighting, this is for fun,” Harry recites. They both turn and look at him. “What? Full Metal Jacket was an incredible movie, and that quote always makes me chuckle.”

“You married him on purpose, right? Like you weren’t drunk, he didn’t bribe you?”

“Yeah. Sometimes I gotta work to remember why,” Eggsy says. “And now I will probably never look at any gun the same way again.” They both laugh.

“Gentlemen, when you’re ready,” Edward calls.

“Ladies first, Guinevere,” Tequila says.

“Fuck off.” They put on their protective eye and ear wear and Eggsy aims. Ten shots explode in quick succession. “Don’t cry too much, cowboy.”

“Don’t plan on it.” Tequila takes a few deep breaths and takes aim.

“Was that Merlin’s jumper you was takin’ off earlier?” Eggsy asks loud enough for Tequila to hear. He twitches and knows his shots aren’t true.

“Very poor form, Tristan.” Harry shakes his head. “I’m ashamed of you.”

Eggsy takes off his glasses and winks. “All in fun, Arthur.”

They walk over and inspect the targets. As expected, Tequila’s are off-center and Eggsy’s are perfect. “Cheaters never prosper, friend.”

“I believe we can remedy that, sir,” Edward says. “If Arthur approves.”

Eggsy scowls at him. “I’m sure Arthur will approve of whatever you suggest, Edward.”

“I’ll check with him.” Edward hurries over to where Harry’s sitting.

“Any fuckin’ excuse ta talk to him. Jesus fuckin’ Christ.”

“Jealous much?” Tequila asks in amusement.

“Harry’s mine, will be til tha day one of us dies. I never ever doubt that. But fuck, Tequila, that bloke would probably come in one of ‘arry’s shoes if he gave it to ‘im.”

“That’s a pleasant thought.” Tequila makes a face. “Thank you, Eggsy.”

“No problem.” Eggsy punches his shoulder. “Let’s go see Edward’s amazing idea.”

Edward hurries to the Weapons building and comes back with something in each hand. “Hell, yeah!” Tequila yells with delight. “Now THAT is what I’m talking about, my friend! THANK you, Edward.” Tequila takes the shotgun and hefts it to his shoulder. “This is a beauty. Where’d you get this?”

“We have quite the collection of weapons from other countries. I must admit a certain fondness for the old-fashioned double-barrel.” Edward lovingly strokes the shining gun. 

“How many shots does this thing get? Two?” Eggsy frowns. “Seems like a waste of time.”

Tequila winks at him. “You’re still young. I’m sure Arthur can teach you how to use your…weapon.” He pats Eggsy on the head. “If you know what you’re doing, two is all you need. After you.”

“This thing is heavy.” 

“May I?” Tequila stands behind him and gives him a few quick instructions, maneuvering him into the best position.

“Looking good, Tristan,” Harry says from behind them.

“Feeling like an idiot, Arthur,” Eggsy snaps. He takes the shots and almost falls over.

“Good for a first try, I’m sure, Agent Tristan,” Edward says loyally.

“Thank you, Edward,” Eggsy says between clenched teeth.

Tequila grins. “Watch and learn, friend.” He puts the gun to his shoulder.

 

INCOMING VIDEO MESSAGE FROM ARTHUR.

“Really, Harry, I’m too fucking busy for this. I’d like to get out of here before Christmas,” Merlin growls even though Harry can’t hear him. He was tired and grumpy and for the first time in forever did not want to be behind his desk. He wanted to be with Tequila, even if it was just watching him out on the gun range. They’d gone out for a late dinner followed by amazing sex and a conversation that lasted into the wee hours of the morning. Merlin valued his sleep but losing it in this manner was something he could easily get used to.

The alert keeps blinking and he finally sighs and opens the file. Merlin smiles wide at the sight of Tequila and Eggsy standing on the gun range. “Hell, yeah!” Tequila yells, looking absolutely thrilled. “Now THAT is what I’m talking about, my friend! THANK you, Edward.” Tequila takes a shotgun from their weapons master and hefts it to his shoulder. “This is a beauty. Where’d you get this?”

“We have quite the collection of weapons from other countries. I must admit a certain fondness for the old-fashioned double-barrel.” 

“How many shots does this thing get? Two?” Eggsy frowns. “Seems like a waste of time.” Merlin can tell Eggsy’s horribly uncomfortable, more than likely because he knows it’s something he won’t excel at. 

Tequila winks at him. “You’re still young. I’m sure Arthur can teach you how to use your…weapon.” He pats Eggsy on the head. “If you know what you’re doing, two is all you need. After you.”

“This thing is heavy.” Eggsy looks even more miserable. Merlin is absolutely loving this.

“May I?” Tequila stands behind him and gives him a few quick instructions, maneuvering him into the best position. Merlin tries not to notice how much of a turn-on it is to see Tequila pressed up behind Eggsy like that. 

“Looking good, Tristan,” Harry says from behind his phone.

“No bloody lie, Harry,” Merlin murmurs to himself. He’s fairly certain Harry’s having the same thoughts he is.

“Feeling like an idiot, Arthur,” Eggsy snaps. He takes the shots and almost falls over.

“Good for a first try, I’m sure, Agent Tristan,” Edward says loyally.

“Thank you, Edward,” Eggsy says between clenched teeth.

Tequila grins. “Watch and learn, friend.” He puts the gun to his shoulder and snaps off two quick shots. He doesn’t even have to look. It’s obvious he knows he’s hit the target dead center.

“Fuck ME,” Merlin gasps as Tequila lays the gun back over his shoulder and smirks at Harry. 

“Get all that?” He asks, looking right into the camera.

Merlin closes the video file and stares at his desk. It’s official. He’s in love with an American cowboy.

 

“No, Kay. I’m telling you. If you rush in now, things will NOT end well. We’ve been planning this for months…everything’s in place. You just need to be patient.” Someone knocks on his door and Merlin gets up to answer it. He would really like to take out his earpiece and stomp on it as well, but he suppresses that urge. He opens the door and smiles at Tequila, pointing to his ear. “Do you want to be the one to tell Arthur that you fucked this up? Because I really don’t want to be the one to tell him.” Merlin rolls his eyes. “No, we cannot have Tristan tell him. We do not use Arthur’s husband to cover our fuckups, Kay. Trust me…I’ve tried.” Tequila snorts. “Just hold tight. I’ll run some data, try a few ideas, see what floats. Remain on standby. Merlin out.” He takes out the earpiece and throws it on the desk. “I hate everyone.”

“Everyone?” Tequila gives him an exaggerated pout.

“Well, perhaps not everyone. I do like the man who runs our kennels. Charming bloke.”

“But you hate everyone else.”

“Mostly Kay…and the idiots he’s trying to catch in Belize…and the false intel we’ve been given…and Arthur, because he approved this mission, and Eggsy, because I’m not even sure why.” Merlin rubs at his eyes. “I’m sorry, Ben, but I’m going to have to stay here until this thing’s finished. It could be hours.”

“I understand completely,” Tequila promises, although he looks less than happy about it. “Maybe Eggsy or Harry could get me back to the tailor shop. I can…”

“I was hoping…if you…no, never mind. I’m sure you’d rather go look around London some more, find something to do.” And this is why Merlin’s never found someone for more than a few hours of fun in the bedroom. This kind of thing always happens. He’s stuck at work, perhaps for days. Who wants to put up with that?

“Would you like me to stay, Ewan?” Tequila asks, a smile slowly crossing his face. “I’d like to stay with you, but if I’m going to be in your way…”

“You won’t be in my way,” Merlin says immediately. “Eggsy would get in my way. You wouldn’t.”

“Should you run this by Harry?” Tequila asks, and Merlin falls in love a little bit more. So this is what it’s like to have someone who gets it. “I mean, I’m not a Kingsman agent.”

“I probably should.” Merlin brings Harry up on his computer. “Arthur, still at HQ?”

“Yes, Merlin.”

“Could you stop by my office when you have a second? No emergency.”

“Yes, of course.”

Merlin disconnects the call. “Would you care for a cup of tea, Ben?” He gets up and goes to his side table.

“No thanks…never been one for tea.” Tequila wrinkles his nose and Merlin wants to kiss it.

“That’s because you’ve only had that sludge Americans call tea. With just the right amount of milk and sugar, it is amazing.” Merlin quickly heats the water and prepares a cup for each of them. “Just don’t ever allow Eggsy to make it for you, unless you’re interested in developing diabetes.” He hands Tequila the cup.

He sips at it. “That’s…not bad.” He smiles up at Merlin. “You really are a magician.”

“So people say.”

There’s a brief knock at the door and Harry comes in. “Hello again, Ben. Merlin. Everything all right?”

“Yes. Like I said, not an emergency.” He points to his computer. “Things have gone the way of the completely fucked in Belize.” He holds up a hand as Harry turns red. “Relax, Harry, don’t get your curls in a knot. I’m on top of things, but I will unfortunately have to spend a bit of time here to sort it all out. I’ve asked Ben to stay here with me, and he wanted us to speak with you about it, since he technically is not a Kingsman agent.”

Harry looks at Tequila with approval. “Smart thinking. I see no problem with it. It’s not like he can be anything but help to you, since you’ve obviously fucked it up already.”

“I have not fucked anything up!” Merlin almost yells. Harry grins.

“I’ll do anything I can to help,” Tequila promises.

“I’m sure you will.” Harry gives him a wink. “Eggsy will be calling you later about setting up that dinner with Daisy, by the way.”

“That sounds great. I’m lookin’ forward to it,” Tequila says.

“Have a nice evening, you two.” Harry goes out the door.

To Tequila’s surprise, they actually do have a reasonably nice evening. Merlin starts poking around on his computer, explaining the situation to Tequila as he goes. He orders in food for them at around seven, and they eat around Merlin’s desk. Tequila offers assistance and suggestions and is pleased when Merlin actually tries a few of them. He finally ends up on the sofa, sipping at another cup of the tea he never thought he’d like, watching Merlin as he strides around the room yelling at the agent.

“No, Kay, for fuck’s sake. I told you no explosives. Well, I’m sure the neighbors would appreciate keeping their homes intact. It is a poor area, as you know, and if you jumped up and down too hard it would probably bring everything down.” He hurries over and looks at his monitors. “Yes, through there. Okay, you’ll have to vault a wall and…yes. I know you don’t have stupidly long legs like Arthur. I have faith in you, Agent Kay. Good, now left. YES. The airstrip is maybe a twenty minute walk. I’ll look forward to hearing from you once you’re in the air.”

Tequila stares at Merlin in awe as he removes his earpiece and throws it down. “Fuck, Ewan. You really are a magician.”

“No, just someone who knows how to do their job.” 

“Hardly.” 

Merlin falls into his chair and rubs at his face. “Thank GOD that’s over. Welcome to my world, Ben.” 

“Not everyone could do that.” Tequila puts down his tea and gets up. “Stand up for a second.” Merlin obeys and Tequila tugs at his sweater. Merlin gives him an odd look but allows Tequila to pull it off. He undoes Merlin’s tie and lets it dangle down the front of his dress shirt. He then unbuttons the shirt before pushing Merlin back down in the chair. “You are so damn hot, Ewan…so gorgeous and fucking amazing.”

Merlin reaches over and pushes a button. Tequila hears a click at the door behind him and grins. “Thank you,” Merlin says breathlessly.

“You’re welcome.” Tequila kisses him, a wet filthy kiss that leaves Merlin gasping. “So damn hot,” Tequila repeats, kissing his way down the chest showing between the sides of his shirt. “Can’t wait to get my hands on you…my mouth on you.” He nuzzles a bit at Merlin’s pants, feeling the hardness underneath. “Maybe tomorrow I’ll just sit under your desk and do this all day, let you use my mouth whenever you get frustrated.” He undoes the belt, button and zipper and rubs Merlin through his boxers.

“Oh, fuck, Ben,” Merlin whispers, running his hand through Tequila’s hair. “I’m frustrated pretty much all day every day.”

“Guess I’d be pretty busy then.” Tequila frees Merlin’s cock and groans. “Look how hard you are for me, Ewan. Need me to take care of that for you?”

“Please,” Merlin pants. “We could…on the desk…”

“No, Ewan. This is all for you.” Tequila strokes him before twisting his tongue around the head. “Besides, if what you say is true about bein’ a workaholic, I’m bettin’ ya don’t have supplies in here anywhere. And there’s no way in hell I’d take you dry like that.” Tequila slowly works Merlin into his mouth until his hips start to thrust. 

“Jesus, Ben…fucking hell…” Merlin’s head falls back as he gently controls Tequila with a hand in his hair.

“That’s right, Ewan…use me…you deserve a reward for the work you did tonight.” Tequila starts to stroke him faster, letting Merlin’s head just rest at the tip of his tongue.

“Oh, fuck, Tequila…I’m gonna…” 

“Make a mess on me, darlin’, I don’t mind.”

Merlin comes with a shout, spilling mostly onto Tequila’s hand. A few drops land on Tequila’s face and Merlin wipes them off with a shaking hand. “Jesus, Ben.”

“Watching you work is like watching a real wizard, Ewan.” Ben stands up and kisses him. “Now how about we get out of here? I think you need a beer, and I need to see someplace that isn’t this office.”

They end up in a pub eating greasy fish and chips, Ewan downing three beers in quick succession and Tequila giggling a bit at him as he gets tipsy but nothing more. As they leave the pub, Merlin whispers to him, “How about we go to your hotel?” and before Tequila knows it they’ve stopped at a drugstore for supplies, and are naked in his bed, Merlin on his lap, riding his cock as if he’s one of the Queen’s beautiful horses. After a mind-blowing orgasm which is quickly followed by Merlin coming on his stomach with his teeth buried in Tequila’s shoulder, they’re cuddled up in bed, Tequila on his side, Merlin snuggled up behind him. “Guess I’m doing the walk of shame tomorrow,” Merlin says sleepily.

“Ain’t nothin’ shameful about what we just did, friend. I’d take out an advertisement in the Times about it if I knew who to call.”

Merlin snickers into his back, a hand reaching up to ghost across Tequila’s face. “Not just a pretty face, funny as well.”

“Mmm.” Tequila takes that hand, kisses it, and tucks it against his chest. He’s trying very hard not to think about how soon he has to leave all this as he falls asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

NINE

 

“You sure you want to do this?” Tequila asks Merlin as they climb out of the cab. “I’m sure you have more interesting things to do.”

“I want to spend time with you,” Merlin says honestly. “And I enjoy Daisy.”

“I want to spend time with you, too,” Tequila says with a shy grin. Merlin wants to devour that grin. “But you better remember your place. You’re the chauffeur. Can I call you Jeeves or something?”

“Jeeves is a valet,” Merlin answers immediately. Tequila looks confused. “Jeeves and Wooster?” Tequila shakes his head. “Christ, you’re young. We are educating you before you leave.”

“Think you’ve been doing a damn fine job of educatin’ me already,” Tequila says quietly. He looks both ways on the sidewalk before giving Merlin a quick kiss. “Never knew about having sex “Oxford style” before last night.”

“Benjamin Butler, you will not send me to that child’s house with a tent in my trousers,” Merlin snaps.

“Not my fault, didn’t touch you.” Tequila smiles sweetly at him and turns away. “This house?”

“Yes.”

Tequila strides up the walk and rings the bell, Merlin close behind. Michelle Unwin opens the door and stares at Tequila. “Hello.”

“Mrs. Unwin, right? My name is Benjamin Butler. I’m here to escort your daughter to dinner.” He motions behind him. “You know Merlin, of course.”

“Yes.” Michelle looks a little dazed. Merlin is fairly certain she’s not used to drop dead gorgeous American men showing up on her doorstep and asking for her seven-year-old daughter.

“Oh, and these are for you.” Tequila hands her the small bouquet. “As a thank you for letting us take Daisy off your hands for a few hours.”

“Oh!” Michelle turns pink as she take the flowers. Merlin’s also fairly certain she’s not used to drop dead gorgeous American men giving her flowers. “Aren’t you sweet? Please, come in. Daisy’s ready.” She steps aside and lets them in the house.

“Hello, Michelle,” Merlin says. “We appreciate you letting us have Daisy for dinner.”

“Always nice to get a bit of time to myself, that’s for sure,” Michelle says. “She’s been looking forward to this all day. Started getting ready about five hours ago, I think. I suppose this is a preview of what she’ll be like as a teenager. Daisy!” Michelle calls.

Daisy slowly comes down the stairs, wearing a powder blue dress, tights, and white buckled shoes. Merlin can’t help but think that if this is how she looks at seven, Michelle’s going to have bigger problems when she’s a teenager. “Hello, Daisy. Don’t you look beautiful,” he says.

“Thanks, Merlin.” She looks at Tequila and frowns. “You’re not dressed right.”

Tequila looks down at himself in confusion. “I…oh. Well, little lady, I can’t take someone like you out to dinner wearing jeans and boots, can I? I’d embarrass you. I knew you’d be dressed to kill, so I had to come up with something.”

“Dressed to kill. That’s right.” She puts her nose in the air. “I am dressed to kill, Mummy.”

“Of course you are, darling.”

“Well, I see Eggsy isn’t the only one with a healthy self-esteem in this family,” Merlin says with a chuckle.

“We won’t be late,” Tequila promises Michelle. “Eggsy found us a nice restaurant not too far away, promised there’d be something on the menu that Daisy would enjoy.”

“As long as it’s not a plate of sugar with a side of chocolate, I don’t care what she eats,” Michelle says. She kisses Daisy’s cheek. “You behave and obey Merlin and Mr. Butler.”

“Ben, please, ma’am.”

“Benji,” Daisy corrects. “Yes, Mum, I’ll be good.” She slides her hand into Tequila’s. “Let’s go.” They go out the door, waving to Michelle as they leave. “You’re driving, right?” She says to Merlin. “Because chauffeurs drive.”

 

Tequila desperately works to hide a laugh in a cough. “Unfortunately no, Daisy. We’ve brought a Kingsman cab.” Merlin holds the door open for her. “Hopefully that’s all right.”

“Wow. I’ve never been in one of these. Only in Harry’s car.” She climbs in, tugging Tequila in after her. “I guess that’s okay.”

“Good.” Merlin tucks his long legs in and shuts the door. “You so owe me,” he whispers to Tequila. “Chauffeur, indeed.”

“Bet you’ve been called worse,” Tequila says cheerfully.

He chats with Daisy until they arrive at the small restaurant. Merlin gets out first and holds the door for them, rolling his eyes at Tequila as he exits the cab. “Thanks, Merlin!” Daisy chirps, taking Tequila’s hand as soon as they’re out of the car. 

Merlin stops at the maitre’d stand inside the door. “We have a reservation for three, last name Butler?”

“Of course, sir.” The man smiles down at Daisy. “Is this your daughter? What a pretty young lady.”

Tequila looks at Merlin, who’s quickly turning red. Didn’t see THAT coming. “No, they’re not my dads. Benji is my date. Merlin is the chauffeur,” Daisy informs them. Tequila desperately wishes he could take a picture of the look on Merlin’s face.

“Well, if you’ll all just follow me.” The man’s lips twitch and Tequila knows he’s trying not to smile. He leads them to a booth along a side wall. Tequila climbs in one side and Daisy scoots in next to him. Merlin sighs and sits across from them. 

Tequila immediately reaches out and takes Merlin’s hand. “That all right?” He murmurs.

“Of course,” Merlin says, studying his menu with a smile on his face.

“Can’t you hold my hand, too?” Daisy asks with a frown.

“I’ll hold your hand when we’re standing up. When we’re sitting, I’m gonna hold Merlin’s hand, all right?” He opens her menu. “I talked to your brother, and he looked online at the menu and gave me a few suggestions for you. Let’s look at them and you tell me what you think you’d like.” He rubs his thumb over the back of Merlin’s hand as he speaks. Merlin squeezes his fingers but doesn’t say anything.

The waiter brings them all water and Merlin orders a beer. Tequila gets a ginger ale and an orange fizzy drink for Daisy. “I think that one,” Daisy says decidedly. “Chicken with…orange sauce and rice,” she carefully reads. “I like rice, and I like chicken, and I like orange.”

“Sounds perfect. I think I’ll get that, too,” Tequila tells her. 

The waiter returns and they order. Daisy turns to Tequila. “So, Mr. Butler, what is it that you do?” Tequila almost spits out his water. “I saw someone ask like that on the telly,” she says with a giggle. “Really, Benji, are you a tailor, too?”

“I am not. Obviously.” Tequila points to his jacket and dress pants. “I don’t dress near as nice as Eggsy or Harry or Merlin.”

“No one dresses as good as Harry,” Daisy says almost reverently.

“Please don’t tell him that,” Merlin mumbles. Tequila kicks him under the table. 

“Well, Daisy, I work in a place that makes…drinks,” Tequila says finally. He’s not sure quite how to describe a distillery.

“Fizzy drinks?”

“No,” Tequila says. “Like…”

“Like drinks in a pub,” Merlin says.

“Beer and whiskey and other stuff like that?” Daisy asks. “Grown up drinks.”

“Yeah, that’s right,” Tequila says. “I’m surprised you…”

“My Da drank that stuff a lot. And it made him mean. Mum drank it too and it made her mean sometimes, and sometimes she forgot about me. But she doesn’t drink it anymore.” She glares at him. “Benji, why do you work at a place that makes things like that?”

Tequila suddenly feels about two inches tall. “Well, I don’t…wow, Daisy. I…”

“What you must understand, Miss Daisy, is that people have the right to make their own choices,” Merlin interrupts in a smooth voice. “If you choose to drink alcohol, which is the official word for it, you make that choice knowing that it can affect you in an all sorts of ways. Some people get sleepy when they drink alcohol. Some get very silly.”

“Eggsy gets very silly. One time he came home singing really loud really late at night, and Mum told him he better be quiet and never drink like that again. And the next day he was sick.”

“Yes, Eggsy does get very silly. He also has absolutely no filter, for future reference,” Merlin tells Tequila. “Other people get mean. Some people don’t act differently at all. It’s also a choice how much you drink.” He motions to his beer. “I’m going to have this one beer with dinner, because I like the taste. I won’t have more, because you are in my charge, and I will not be irresponsible.”

“I know what that means. It means when you don’t pay attention and be careful,” Daisy informs him. “My friend Brandy was irresponsible with her toys and now all her crayons are broken because her little brother got into them.”

“Exactly. You are worth more than crayons, so I won’t drink more than this one beer.”

“Eggsy told me when I’m sixteen I can have one sip of his beer. Harry told me I can have two sips of his wine.”

“Harry does like his wine,” Merlin says. “And do you notice him acting any differently?” She shakes her head. “Exactly. Because he is responsible and knows how much he can handle.”

Daisy turns on Tequila and he sighs. He wishes the little girl wasn’t quite so bright. “And how much can you handle?”

“None at all,” Tequila answers and her mouth drops open. “When I was younger I drank way too much and made very very irresponsible choices. I hurt the people that I loved, and I hurt myself, because I decided that drinking was more important than anything else.” He looks at Merlin. “And I really wish I’d had someone as smart and caring as Merlin to show me how stupid my choices were.”

“Merlin’s amazing,” Daisy tells him. “He’s magic.”

“Oh, I know,” Tequila whispers, looking into Merlin’s eyes.

“No, he really is. He can make things appear and disappear.” She motions at Merlin. “Show him the trick. With the coin.”

“That only works if the person believes in magic, Miss Daisy,” Merlin tells her.

“Do you? Do you believe in magic, Benji?”

“I most definitely believe Merlin is magic, Daisy,” Tequila says. 

 

“When Harry brought Eggsy in as his recruit, I knew he would turn Kingsman on its ear,” Merlin says as they hang their coats on the rack by his front door. “I didn’t realize I would end up playing chauffeur for his little sister.”

“You weren’t REALLY a chauffeur,” Tequila points out. “You didn’t drive, and you didn’t wear the uniform with the hat and all.” He blinks. “Fuck, you would have been sexy as hell in that uniform. Jesus, why didn’t I think of that?”

“Let me guess.” Merlin stands up straight in front of him. “Let me get that for you, Mr. Butler? Where to today, Mr. Butler? Anything else I can do for you, Mr. Butler?”

“Fuck,” Tequila says weakly.

“I look VERY good in all black,” Merlin says softly and Tequila pounces. He pushes him into the parlor, kissing him as they go. He tears at Merlin’s tie, tightening the knot instead of loosening it. “Jesus!” Merlin gasps. “Let me…before you choke me…”

“I wanna choke you on somethin’ else, darlin’.” Tequila pulls his hands away but continues to kiss him as Merlin fumbles with his tie and finally gets it open. “Thank you.” Tequila rips at Merlin’s buttons and finally gets his shirt open. “Yes.” His hands scrape over Merlin’s chest as his teeth find his throat.

“Fuck, Ben…what’s gotten into you?” Merlin gasps, although he doesn’t mind at all. He quickly divests Ben of his tie and shirt. 

“You, Ewan…doesn’t take much for me when it comes to you,” Ben snarls. He turns Merlin around and frog-marches him to the sofa. “The thought of you in an all black uniform, sayin’ yes sir an’ no sir to me? That’s what’s gotten into me.” He bends Merlin over the back of the sofa, a hand running down his spine. “Gonna fuck you right here, babe, how does that sound?”

“It would sound a whole lot better if I knew you were planning on running up to the bedroom for lube and a condom,” Merlin says. He feels Tequila freeze behind him.

“Well, shit.” Merlin starts to stand up. “No, Ewan. You stay right here. Don’t move. I’ll be right back.” He hears Tequila run up the steps. He quickly removes his shirt and shoves his pants and trousers around his ankles. When Tequila returns, he’s bent back over the sofa again. “God, Ewan…what a fuckin’ sight,” Tequila gasps. “Know I told you not to move, but that sure is pretty.” Tequila slaps his arse and Merlin yelps. “That’s for disobeyin’ me, friend.” Tequila squats down and kisses the red mark. “But I forgive you.” Merlin feels a hot tongue on the back of his balls and he yelps a bit quieter this time. “Love how sensitive you are…wanna wreck you with just my tongue. But not tonight.” The lube opens and Merlin feels a thick finger start to swirl its way inside. “So tight. After all the fucking we’ve been doing, you’re tight every time. I love it.”

“Maybe you’re not doing it right then,” Merlin hisses.

“Oh, you do like to tease, don’t you, Ewan?” A second finger thrusts in and Merlin groans, letting his head fall over the sofa. “You’re just beggin’ me to do it right, ain’t ya?”

“Yes, yes, Ben…I want to sit at my desk tomorrow and feel you. Want to remember you every time I stand or sit or walk down a hall.” He starts rocking back to meet Tequila’s fingers. “Please, Ben, just do it…”

Tequila stands and Merlin hears his trousers hit the floor, followed by the opening of the condom. Tequila slides it on and slicks himself. He then works a third finger in and Merlin could weep. “You sure? You sure I can “do it right,” Ewan?”

“You should start fucking trying right about now,” Merlin snarls.

“Mouthy bastard.” Tequila slides in and Merlin chokes on his own saliva. “God, I wish you had hair. This is the only time. Because I’d be fisting my hand in it and pulling you back until your spine’s about bent.” Instead he puts one hand on Merlin’s hip and the other on his shoulder. “Just hafta do this, then.”

Merlin grunts with each thrust, cock trapped between his stomach and the back of the sofa. He pushes himself up a bit; the fabric of the sofa is rougher than he knew and he wasn’t looking to have a chafed cock for the rest of Tequila’s visit. He wants to talk, wants to say something dirty and lewd, but Tequila is literally fucking the breath right out of him. He clenches his hands in the cushions and wonders if he’s ever been rogered like this. “Ben…God yes…” he manages.

“This good for ya, darlin’? Am I doing it right?” Tequila pants. “Cuz it feels pretty damn right to me.” He puts a hand at the back of Merlin’s neck to hold him down. “Jesus, Ewan, don’t wanna come yet, but you’re so hot, look so good under me…fuck, FUCK!” Tequila yells, slamming himself into Merlin. Merlin almost tumbles over the back of the sofa and catches himself on the cushions. Tequila’s hand clenches his hip while the other is still at his neck, and Merlin knows he’s going to have marks. “Fuck, I’m sorry, Ewan, couldn’t wait…couldn’t stop. You felt so good.” Tequila babbles apologies into Merlin’s back.

“It’s all right, Ben.”

“No.” Tequila pulls out and Merlin winces. He turns Merlin around as he falls to his knees. Merlin gasps as two fingers slide back into his hole and Tequila’s mouth envelopes his cock. “Come for me, darlin’,” Tequila says as he pulls off and gasps for breath. “Come for me.”

“Fuck…Ben…” Both hands fist in Tequila’s hair and pull as Merlin comes in his mouth. 

Ben pulls back and takes deep breaths as he wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand. Merlin slowly slides to the floor, trousers still around his feet. “You all right?”

“Ask me in about fifteen minutes,” Merlin pants. He looks up. “I may never use this sofa again. I might put a sign on it telling people not to touch, that it’s a historical site. Best fuck in the history of recorded time.”

“Well, that is quite the honor. Thank you.” Tequila laughs and kisses Merlin’s cheek. “Give you something to remember me by when I’m gone.”

The mood suddenly changes and they look each other in the eye. “Well, let’s, uh, clean up.” Merlin slowly stands and pulls up his clothing. He’s ignored this fact for the past few days, blinded by the amazing sex and swirl of emotions constantly flitting about his chest. Before they know it, Tequila will be returning to the States and Merlin will be alone again.

“Right.” Tequila takes Merlin’s offered hand and gets to his feet.


	10. Chapter 10

TEN

“I sure am gonna miss your cookin’, Eggsy,” Tequila says as he takes his plate to the sink. “Haven’t ate this good in a long time.”

“Thanks,” Eggsy says modestly. “Just followin’ a recipe, really.”

“That’s is a lie and you know it,” Harry says. “I never see recipes in this kitchen. It’s all up here.” He taps the side of Eggsy’s head before kissing him.

“I’ll just say that it’s good the two of you don’t rely on Harry for meals…you’d be eating takeaway every night,” Merlin says, bring his own dishes to the sink.

“That’s not true. Harry has learned ta make a very good pasta,” Eggsy says loyally.

“Boiling water…impressive,” Merlin says dryly. Harry gives him a dirty look.

“Did you take classes or something to learn how to cook like this?” Tequila asks.

“No. I had to chip in a lot at home, cook for me an’ Daisy. Learned simple stuff, an’ once I got into this kitchen I started doin’ a lot more.” Eggsy begins to make coffee.

“I’m not very good in the kitchen myself,” Tequila tells them. “I’m no longer allowed in the kitchen at Statesman…there might have been a small fire or two?” Merlin laughs. “I do like to bake, though…used to bake with my Granny. Her chocolate cake could make angels weep.”

“Well, that’s settled, then…when we all come visit you, ya bake for us,” Eggsy tells him. 

“Come visit?” Harry repeats.

“Ya know, when Merlin goes to tha States. We’ll tag along an’ have some cake. Stop by Kentucky ta say hey ta Champ an’ Ginger, an’ then you an’ me can continue on out west. Ya gotta see tha Western United States, ‘arry. It was like nothin’ I’ve ever seen before.”

“A gentleman doesn’t invite himself to someone’s home, lad,” Merlin says quietly.

Eggsy looks confused. “Right, but…”

“Darling, why don’t you take Eliza out? She’s looking a bit nervous,” Harry says.

“I’ll go with you.” Tequila jumps to his feet and follows Eggsy out the back door.

Harry looks at Merlin. “Tell me he didn’t invite you to visit him.”

“He did.” Merlin gets up and pours himself a cup of coffee. “He even offered to let me drive his pickup truck.”

“How romantic,” Harry says wryly.

“Romance isn’t the issue here.”

“Ewan.” Harry crosses his arms over his chest and glares at him. “That boy worships the ground you walk on, and every time you look at him, your pupils are heart-shaped.”

“You are prone to exaggeration.”

“I’m prone to stating the truth. You two…you’ve been practically inseparable since he arrived.”

“You told me to have a fling, that I deserved it,” Merlin snaps. “Remember?”

“Yes. But that was before I spent any quality time with the two of you together. He wants more than a fling, Ewan, and so do you.”

“No. I don’t. I can’t allow myself to think about more, Harry.”

“Ewan…”

“Don’t.” Merlin holds up a hand. “I appreciate your concern, Harry, but just look at it. Look at me.” Merlin points to himself. “What in the world could that young man want with someone like me?”

“Let’s see.” Harry’s brown eyes run over him. “Not unattractive, especially the eyes. An incredibly attentive and unselfish lover, as I know from experience.” Merlin blushes a bit. “Brilliant mind, great sense of humor, generous friend. You’re right. What in the WORLD could he see in you?”

“Harry, he’s thirty-eight. I’m fifty-five.”

“Well, at least I know your calendar skills are still intact.” Harry rolls his eyes. “Are you really going to stand there and lecture me about the issue of age difference in a relationship? ME?” Harry’s voice goes up into a register Merlin wasn’t sure existed. “Ewan, my very beautiful, very sexy, very incredible husband is twenty-nine years my junior. TWENTY-NINE YEARS. As in almost THREE DECADES. If I allowed myself to focus on that more than once every six months I would be absolutely miserable.”

“That’s different,” Merlin protests. Harry raises an eyebrow. “You…he…you’re made for each other.”

“We are,” Harry says with a fond smile. Merlin snorts. “Although Ben may have dropped out of college, I’m going to assume he graduated from high school and is therefore perfectly capable of doing all that math. He knows the age difference between you, and I’m willing to bet he told you it didn’t matter to him when you brought it up. Because I know damn well you brought it up.”

“I did…and he did say that.” Harry stares at him. “Harry, I’m an old, bitter man in a jumper who sits behind his computer sipping cold tea and forgetting what the sun looks like for days at a time. I have nothing to offer him. Nothing that could benefit him. This was wonderful.” Merlin studies his coffee, his tone a bit wistful. “It was wonderful to know what you feel with Eggsy, even if it was just for a few days, to have that joy in my life.”

“You can continue to have it, Ewan!” Harry insists.

“Harry, you are my oldest and dearest friend, and I appreciate your concern. I know you have only my best interests at heart. But I cannot allow myself to think that this will continue. He will go home, he’ll go back to work. He’ll find someone younger, prettier, and better, and I will fade to a fond memory.”

“Jesus Christ.” Harry rubs his hand over his face. “And people say I’M the dramatic one.”

 

“Sorry if I made things weird in there.” Eggsy watches Eliza relieve herself and scamper around the yard. “I guess I assumed…well, we all know where assuming can get ya.”

“No harm done, friend.” Tequila shrugs. 

“The Merlin I’ve been seein’ since you’ve been here isn’t a Merlin I’ve ever seen before,” Eggsy tells him. “I’ve seen arsekicking Merlin, save the world Merlin, take no bullshit Merlin...that’s the Merlin that trained me. Oh, and I’ve seen emotionally destroyed Merlin…he were the best. That Merlin was around when ‘arry was missin’. With you, Ben…he’s been happy. I’ve seen him temporarily happy like, but never truly happy. Ya make him happy. I suppose I figured that would continue once ya went home. Ya would stay in touch, an’…”

“Eggsy, I’m glad to hear all that. Really am. But you used the perfect word. Temporary. This has been a temporary piece of paradise for us both, but now we gotta go back to real life. I don’t know that I want him to see the real me.”

“The real you tha spy? Tha real you that beats people up an’ maybe has ta kill them? Tha real you that’s gotta be ruthless an’ mean? Trust me, bruv, won’t bother him none. He pushed the button an’ fuckin’ blew people’s heads off.” 

“No. The real me that…”

“C’mere.” Eggsy leads him to a small table and chairs at the side of the garden. “Eliza, do not fuckin’ even THINK about walkin’ through yer Da’s flowers. I am NOT takin’ tha blame again for that one.” He picks her up and puts her back in the grass. “You was sayin’?”

Tequila sits down and sighs. “I barely pulled myself through high school although I coulda done really good if I’d applied myself. Got into college by runnin’ around a football field, and I fucked that up by getting high or drunk every other day. Stole money from my granddaddy. My momma took out a loan to save my ass when I was living in my car in West Virginia...just found that out last year.” Tequila runs a finger back and forth over the table. “Sucked dick at least once a week for six months in exchange for drugs.” He stares at Eliza but doesn’t really see her. “Almost hit a little girl with my car when I was drunk…she was about Daisy’s age.” Tequila can still hear the squeal of his breaks as he stopped the car at the very last minute. “That’s not what Merlin needs, not what he deserves. Every day I fight the urge to have a drink, especially when a mission’s gone bad. You know as well as I do that most agents are functioning alcoholics. I can’t even do that. I’ve gone to AA meetings…I’ve met some of the spouses. Know they’re waiting for the other shoe to drop, waiting for the drunk to fall off the wagon. Don’t wanna do that to him.”

“Ben, he…”

“I know Merlin came from a less than gentlemanly background, but he’s a gentleman now. Too good for the likes of me.” Tequila chuckles, a wry sound. “I ain’t no gentleman.” Eggsy waits. “He’s brilliant, Eggsy. So FUCKING brilliant. I’ve seen him in action, seen him save an agent with his eyes, his words, his brain. I’m a trashy cowboy who was literally picked up out of the gutter and turned into an agent.”

“Ben, has anyone told you my story? My history before Kingsman?”

“Just that you got arrested for stealing that car and Harry bailed you out.”

“Well, I’m sure you know I grew up in a pretty bad neighborhood. It was me an’ Mum an’ Daisy an’ my stepfather, Dean. He beat Mum an’ me on tha regular, an’ as soon as I was old enough he had me runnin’ drugs for him. Picked a lot of pockets, robbed a few houses. When I was sixteen, I spent a few weeks on the corner, suckin’ cock an’ jackin’ guys off for grocery money.”

“Jesus, Eggsy, I…”

“You’ve met Harry. He’s the epitome of a fuckin’ gentleman, ain’t he? When he was kidnapped people were fallin’ over themselves ta help find him. He commands that much respect, that much love. When I walked outta that police station an’ saw him there…I’d never met anyone like that in my life. Spent our first conversation tellin’ me how much of a loser I was.” Eggsy smiles as he remembers. “Remember thinkin’ how gorgeous an’ posh he was. An’ then I got ta know him an’ fuck…never in a million years did I think someone like Harry Hart would look twice at a fuckin’ piece of shit like me.” Eggsy plays with his wedding ring. “But he did. An’ here we are.” He looks at Tequila. “Learned lots of things since becoming a Kingsman, but the most important one is that ya can’t look back. If ya look back, ya aren’t only lookin’ at what you was before you became an’ agent, but also at what you’ve done since, an’ ya can’t do that. It’ll kill ya.” He watches Eliza. “Merlin knows all that shite about me. When I was fallin’ for ‘arry, Merlin talked to me about it, showed me that it didn’t matter, that Harry didn’t care because he loved me. Merlin, of all people, would never hold all that against you.”

“Appreciate you talkin’ to me like this, Eggsy.” Tequila stands. “All makes sense, but I gotta disagree with you a bit.”

“Fair enough.” Eggsy jumps to his feet. “No, Eliza, not THERE!”

 

“Thank you for your hospitality,” Tequila says, shaking Harry’s hand. “You’ve been real kind. And thank you for letting me see HQ. Truly amazing organization.”

“You’re welcome. And I must thank YOU again for everything you did for us in Arizona,” Harry says. “I will be forever in your debt.”

“Hardly,” Tequila snorts. He turns to Eggsy. “Gonna miss you, brother.” He hugs Eggsy long and hard.

“Stay in touch, all right?” Eggsy asks. “Email, text, phone, whatever.”

“Maybe I need to get me a pair of those glasses,” Tequila says with a grin. “Be able to talk to you all the time.”

“Always had slick fingers,” Eggsy muses. “I’ll get you a pair.”

“No you won’t,” Harry and Merlin say together.

“Thanks again,” Tequila says as Merlin opens the front door. They head out with one last wave and climb into the waiting cab. Merlin gives the address of Tequila’s hotel. “Ya don’t gotta take me to the airport tomorrow, Ewan. I can get a cab.”

“Well, if you don’t want me to…”

“Course I do.” Tequila puts a hand on Merlin’s thigh. “It’s gonna be early, though, and…”

“I want to.” Merlin’s hand rests over Tequila’s. “I want…it’s no problem.”

“Good.” 

They ride the rest of the way in silence. Merlin follows Tequila up to the room and watches as Tequila tosses the keycard onto the table. “I hate packing,” he says with a sigh. “Won’t take me long, I promise.”

“Can I help?”

“Nah, it’s fine. Thanks, though.” 

Merlin follows Tequila into the bedroom and sits on the bed by the pillows. He watches Tequila pull out his suitcase and open it, smiling as he starts throwing things in without folding them. “Amazing that you look as nice as you do when you pack like that.”

“Shut up,” Tequila says, smiling at him. “I do this so I know I have everything. Then I take it all out and fold it nicely.” Merlin opens his mouth. “Don’t. I hear it from Ginger ALL the time…I’m wasting energy packing twice. It’s just how I do it.”

“Not saying a word.” Merlin sits back and watches Tequila move about the room. He’s wearing a nice button-down and tight jeans, shoes kicked off almost immediately after they’d entered the bedroom. Merlin’s lucky; every man he’s ever had sex with has been a solid six, maybe even a seven. But Tequila…he’s most definitely a ten.

“And there we go.” Tequila closes the suitcase and puts it on the floor by the table. He turns and looks at Merlin. “Hope you’re not too bored.”

“Not in the slightest.”

Tequila studies him for a moment and then starts to unbutton his shirt. He removes it and tosses it in the general direction of the suitcase. As he works on his jeans Merlin gets up and slides to the foot of the bed, sitting on the edge. As soon as Tequila’s naked Merlin takes his cock in his hand and slowly strokes it. He’s only half-hard when Merlin starts touching him but it doesn’t take long for him to make it all the way. Merlin slides one hand up Tequila’s bare chest, keeping it over his sternum and he starts to suck him. “Christ, Ewan,” Tequila whispers. He places his hands on the back of Merlin’s head, gently guiding him up and down. He eventually feels his legs start to quiver and he doesn’t want to finish just yet.

He pulls Merlin up and quickly undresses him, kissing him when he’s finally naked. Merlin’s hands slowly stroke through his hair as they kiss, Tequila’s hands wandering over Merlin’s body. He gives Merlin one more long kiss before disappearing into the bathroom and coming back with the condom and lubricant. Merlin’s laying on the bed, legs spread, looking like a delicious pile of sin. Tequila wastes no time preparing him, one hand stroking Merlin’s cock as the other slides in finger by finger. Merlin is soon whimpering, hips thrusting up to Tequila’s touch. “Please,” Merlin whispers.

It’s the last word either of them say for a long time. Tequila wraps Merlin’s long legs around him, lifting his hips up so he can move inside. Merlin gasps, one hand digging into Tequila’s arm. Tequila bends down to kiss those gasps away as he thrusts, Merlin’s heels digging into the back of his thighs. Merlin starts to touch himself, slow easy strokes that become a bit more erratic. “Ewan…fuck yes, Ewan…so good for me, babe…” Tequila grunts as he comes. 

“Kiss me,” Merlin groans, and Tequila complies as Merlin comes between them.

They lay together for a moment, panting for breath. Tequila finally forces himself to get up and throw the condom away, coming back with a cloth to clean them both off. He tosses the cloth in the direction of the bathroom and climbs into bed with Merlin. “This how you send off all your agents?” Tequila finally says.

“No. Just the ones who bring me the tech of an evil genius.”

“Good,” Tequila says with a grin. He slides down a bit and falls asleep on Merlin’s chest. 

 

They both sit up as Tequila’s alarm goes off, although Merlin is fairly certain neither of them slept more than a few hours. “Shower together, or…” Tequila nuzzles at Merlin’s neck and his heart aches. 

“Why don’t you go ahead? You have a schedule, I don’t. I’ll clean up at home.” He lightly pecks Tequila’s lips, not wanting to gift him with morning breath. “I’ll order us some room service.”

“Sounds good. Just fruit and maybe some pastries for me? I don’t eat much when I have to fly.” Tequila plants a wet kiss where his shoulder meets his neck and crawls out of bed.

“I do like watching you walk away,” Merlin says.

Tequila rubs his hands over his naked backside. “You’re welcome.” The bathroom door closes and Merlin reaches for the room service menu.

When Tequila comes into the living room twenty minutes later clad only in his pants Merlin is arranging tea, juice, fruit and pastries on the table. “Hope this is all right.”

“Looks perfect, darlin’.” Tequila slices a blueberry muffin in half, slathers butter on it, and pours himself a cup of tea. Merlin stares at him. “What?”

“What did that muffin every do to you? You destroyed it with butter.”

“I’m from the South, babe. We butter it, fry it, or put sugar on it. If you come visit, you’ll find out soon enough. I mean, Kentucky ain’t really the South…was a border state during the Civil War and all. But in Mississippi, you butter it.”

“If you say so,” Merlin says faintly. He takes a few pastries and makes his own cup of tea. “The list of things you’re saying I need to see and do in the States is growing.”

“I know. Maybe that’s so you promise to come.” Tequila is suddenly very interested in his muffin.

“I want to come, Ben. I want…I want to visit you,” Merlin says finally. He bites down the words he so desperately wants to say, that he wants to stay in touch and text every day and visit at holidays and summer vacations. But he knows he cannot possibly make that promise with the lives that they lead. He also cannot voice his true feelings, not when Tequila is better off without him. He could visit as a friend, though. He and Ginger have gotten along well, and he’s sure Champagne would be more than accommodating. “I mean, you promised me a pickup truck.”

“So you’ll only visit if I let you drive my truck?” The words are said lightly but Merlin cannot read the look on his face.

“Well, of course. That and all this buttered fried food. I’m intrigued. You must remember, though, I’m a man of a certain age and I must watch my cholesterol and fat intake.”

“Man of a certain age my ass,” Tequila grumbles. “Men of a certain age don’t do what we did last night.”

“Harry probably does,” Merlin says thoughtfully. 

“There’s a mental picture.” But Tequila grins as he says it. 

They chat as they eat until Merlin sighs and looks at his phone. “We should probably get going. Kingsman can get you through customs and everything, but we still have to deal with traffic and checking in, and…” He shudders. “I do hate traveling.”

“Right.” Tequila finishes his tea and stands. “Won’t take me a minute.” He hurries off to get dressed. 

“Fuck,” Merlin mutters, glaring at his empty cup. This was his chance to tell Tequila that he desperately wanted them to stay in touch. He wanted to be more than friends, more than acquaintances who texted occasionally. Tequila had looked hurt when Merlin mentioned only wanting to visit to drive his truck, unless that was Merlin’s fragile heart imagining things.

 

They hold hands in the cab, not saying much as they creep towards Heathrow. “I’m sure you’re glad to see the back of me,” Tequila says finally. “Now you can crawl back into your cave and keep saving the world.”

“Oh yes…spending time with you has been a bloody nightmare,” Merlin agrees. He rolls his eyes. “It was a sacrifice, but anything I can do to keep up international relations.”

“I think you’re very good at international…relations.” Tequila winks at him.

“That’s the Tequila I remember from that first conversation.” Merlin’s smiling now and Tequila wishes he could take a picture. “And you’re not too bad at those relations yourself.”

“I expect a glowing letter of recommendation on Champ’s desk by the end of the week,” Tequila continues. “I’m sure he’d appreciate tons of detail.”

“I’m very good at itemized lists,” Merlin offers and Tequila bursts out laughing.

The cab finally reaches the airport and they get out. Tequila checks his bag, gets his boarding pass and they head for customs. Merlin goes to speak to someone in the office and Tequila takes the chance to shoot off one more text to Eggsy, thanking he and Harry yet again.

_Tell him how u feel u fckn idiot or I will._

_If u do I’m telling Harry u hit on me._

_He’d want pix._

Tequila snorts and puts his phone away. “All set,” Merlin says. “You can go through that door right there and they’ll check you over.” He points to a door about fifty feet away. “This is as far as I can go, though.”

They look at each other for a long moment. “Ewan…I…thank you. For everything. For…when…” Tequila feels like an idiot.

“Thank you for bringing the tech,” Merlin says formally and Tequila’s eyes widen. “I’ve enjoyed your company during your visit.”

“I…” Tequila realizes Merlin’s trying to make things easier. At least he hopes that what it is. Maybe Eggsy was wrong. Maybe this was just some sort of fling, a temporary good time with a handsome stranger. “I had a nice time as well.”

“Safe travels home, Ben.” Merlin hugs him, a hug that’s much tighter than a normal goodbye embrace between friends. Tequila feels Merlin’s hand at the back of his neck.

“Take care, Ewan. Come out of the cave now and then, all right? I can’t drop all my missions to come back and make sure you eat.”

“Eggsy will take care of me.”

“I hope so.” Tequila finally pulls away and shoulders his carry-on bag. “Well, bye.”

“Good-bye.” Merlin’s beautiful eyes meet his.

Tequila forces himself to turn and walk away, ordering himself to not look back. He takes about five steps before he gives in and turns around. Merlin’s still standing there, watching him walk away. “Oh, fuck it.” He takes the five steps back, grabs Merlin by the shoulders, and gives him a passionate kiss. “Goodbye, Ewan.” 

This time he doesn’t look back.

 

Merlin’s inside his front door before he realizes he doesn’t remember how he got there. Apparently he’d left the airport, taken a public cab to his house, and managed to get the security undone. He stands for a moment, wondering if he should call in and take the day off. Harry would understand. No. He’s Merlin, the wizard of Kingsman. His place is at HQ. 

He showers quickly and changes into trousers and his favorite jumper. He ignores the fact that it’s the jumper Tequila had worn that day on the gun range. He walks to the closest Tube station and goes to the tailor shop.

“Morning, Merlin. You’re in late today,” Andrew observes.

“Had to take a friend to the airport,” Merlin says faintly. 

“Have a good day, sir.”

“I doubt it. I mean, yes, Andrew, you as well.” Merlin shakes his head. What’s wrong with him?

He literally stumbles onto the train, cracking his leg on the door as it starts to slide shut. He rubs his shin and looks at his hands. They’re shaking. Maybe he should have eaten more for breakfast. Maybe he’ll get an extra big lunch. He knows the turkey sandwiches are good, and Ben loves turkey. He’ll…

Merlin takes exactly six deep breaths as he steps off the train. His hands are no longer shaking and he’s feeling more confident. He politely greets the few people he passes, and most of them comment about him obviously having a lie-in this morning. His phone dings as he approaches his office.

_Ready to up up and away. Thanks again for everything._

He almost drops his phone as he skids to a stop.

“Oi, Merlin, about damn time you get your arse in here.” Merlin looks up and sees Eggsy and Alan walking down the hall. “I have about twelve…” The smile fades from Eggsy’s face. “Merlin?”

“You look absolutely peaked, Merlin. What were YOU doing last night? Or shall I ask WHO you were doing?”

“Alan, for once in yer life, shut tha fuck up.” Eggsy takes Merlin by the arm. “Let’s go for a walk, okay? An’ yer not invited, Alan.” Eggsy steers Merlin down the hall.

“I’m fine.”

“Course you are. I just got somethin’ I wanna show ya in our suite.” Eggsy touches the side of his glasses. “Arthur…got Merlin with me. He’s…a bit under the weather, thought I’d take him up to lay down. Yes, he just got in. Just dropped our friend off at the airport. Wanted you to know where I was.” He taps them again as they step onto the elevator.

“I need to get to work.”

“I know. Only take a minute.” 

Merlin dumbly follows Eggsy down the hall, wondering what’s going on. “Eggsy…”

“Shush.” He lets them into the suite he shares with Harry and pulls Merlin towards the bedroom. “Sit.” He pushes Merlin onto the edge of the bed, kneels down, and removes Merlin’s shoes. He then reaches for the jumper and pulls it off.

“Eggsy, you know how I feel about you, but I don’t want…”

“We’re not. Stand up.” Eggsy yanks Merlin to his feet and shoves his trousers down, leaving him in his pants. Eggsy quickly disrobes down to his own pants, flings the covers back, and pushes Merlin back down again.

“What the hell are you doing?” Merlin gasps.

Eggsy wriggles them around a bit until they’re laying under the covers. “Look at me.”

“Eggsy, really, I…”

“Look at me, sweetheart.” Eggsy’s hand is gentle as he turns Merlin’s chin. “Oh, Ewan.”

“He’s gone. Why do I feel like this? I never felt like this before. I’ve had one night stands and sex weekends and…”

“Have ya ever been in love before, Ewan?”

“I’m not…” Merlin’s head falls back onto the pillow. “Is this what you do? Act like a teenage girl? Mope and moan and cry?”

“Maybe. Everyone’s different. Could tell when I saw yer face, bruv. Ya needed ta let it out. An’ then ya can go downstairs an’ be tha badass we all know an’ fear.”

“I don’t want to cry,” Merlin says, and he means it.

“Then don’t.” Eggsy resituates them again and Merlin’s head is on his shoulder. “Just let it out however you want.”

“I’m in love with Ben,” Merlin says. He says nothing else for the two hours they lay in bed together.

They’re practically dozing when they hear the door open. “It’s me.”

“Damn well better be you, Haz, since this is our suite,” Eggsy mutters to himself. Merlin chuckles.

“Thank you,” he whispers before Harry comes into the room. “No one else would have understood.”

“Always here for ya, sweetheart.” Eggsy kisses his forehead.

“Are you all right? What’s going on? Are you sick? Are you hurt?” Harry bursts into the room.

“Who are you asking?” Merlin says.

“You, you idiot,” Harry snaps.

“I’m fine.” Merlin throws the covers back and gets up. Harry’s eyes widen at the sight of him in his pants but doesn’t say anything. “I dropped Ben at the airport. I love him, I didn’t tell him, and then I had a bit of a breakdown. Eggsy put me back together and now I’m going to work.”

“That’s not exactly how it works, mate. My little bandage won’t stay on that cut for long,” Eggsy tells him.

“It will because I will make it stay. Thank you again.” Merlin dresses and leaves the room.

 

Tequila stretches his legs out and smiles at the First Class flight attendant. “I do appreciate that, ma’am. I’ll let you know if I need anything.”

“Please do.” The pretty girl looks him up and down and smiles. He nods at her and she goes away.

He’s thankful for the extra leg space in First Class; the other sections always make him feel as if his knees are around his ears. He gets himself situated, plugs his earbuds into his phone, flips through the in-flight magazine. He scrolls through the pictures on his phone and immediately wishes he hadn’t; most of the more recent photos are of Merlin. He sighs and creates a text, rewriting it ten times before finally sending it.

_Ready to up up and away. Thanks again for everything._

He chooses a playlist from his phone and stares out the window until the plane takes off.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note to the six of you who are reading this - LOL - I'm off on a family vacation for the next nine days, and since my husband does not approve of my slash writing, I can't write while I'm gone. I know a lot of you are used to me updating at least once a day...I promise that I'm not dropping the story! I'll be thinking of this story the entire time I'm gone and will pick it up on my return!!

ELEVEN

 

“Welcome back, boy,” Champ says as Tequila enters his office. “Have a nice vacation?”

“Sure did. Thanks, sir.” Tequila motions to a chair. “May I sit?”

“Of course.” Champ looks at him strangely. “Ginger will be in shortly, asked her to bring us some coffee.”

“Sounds good.” 

She appears moments later, carefully balancing a tray of coffee, sugar and milk. “Hello, Tequila. Welcome back.”

“Thanks, honey.” He jumps to his feet. “Lemme get that for you.” He takes the tray and brings to the table. He holds out a chair for her and she slowly sits, staring at him. “Milk and sugar, right, Ging? And black for our fearless leader.” He prepares the cups and hands them out before sitting back down.

“We need to send you to England more often,” Champ says. “Guess they beat some manners into you.”

“Something like that. Bunch of very fine gentlemen, every one.”

“I asked you in this morning to speak to you about those fine gentlemen,” Champ begins.

“I’m not gonna give you all their secrets, Champ,” Tequila says. He winces a bit, realizing how defensive he sounds.

“I wouldn’t ask you to do that. I was just gonna ask about the whole Emily Richmond thing and how that panned out.”

“Well, Merlin says…I mean, Arthur says that she’s officially with MI-6 now. She and her brother. Merlin…well, Percival interrogated her and got the basic story, names and dates and such.”

“And the tech is in a safe place?” Ginger asks.

“Absolutely. That place is under lock and key. I’m still not sure where their HQ is, and I was there almost every day. You get there on a literal underground railroad.” Tequila shakes his head. “The tech is locked away in Merlin’s lab. He and his assistant, Penelope, they’re going to do an in-depth study of every single piece.” 

“Sounds like this Merlin is one smart cookie,” Champ remarks.

“That he is,” Tequila says, hoping he doesn’t sound as sad as he feels. “He looked it over for a few hours and was able to figure out that the bitch had some pretty nasty stuff planned for Arthur. Thank God we were able to find them when we did.” He makes a face. “Arthur did say that he’s hoping to keep in contact with you, call maybe every month or every other month? He feels there’s no reason why our agencies can’t keep a good working relationship now that we’ve done this.”

“That sounds like a good idea. Important to keep good international relations.”

“Right,” Tequila almost whispers, remembering Merlin saying the exact same thing. 

They discuss Kingsman for about a half-hour before Champ finally says, “Sounds like it was a good trip, boy. You learned a lot and gave them the tech. Thank you.”

“My pleasure,” Tequila replies. “So, Champ, I was wondering if you have anything in the pipeline for me? I’m itching to get back in the field.”

Champ opens his laptop and punches at a few keys. “Well, there’s something brewing in Panama, but it’s looking like it might be a long-term assignment. Could be months.”

“I want it.” Champ and Ginger stare at him. “I do. I’m getting rusty sittin’ around here. I wanna go. Don’t care how long it is.” He swallows. “Longer the better, actually.”

“I’ll look into it a bit more and have an answer for you by this time tomorrow. How’s that?”

“Sounds great. Thanks. We’re done, then?” Champ nods and Tequila stands. “Think I’ll go out to the range for a bit. Call if ya need me.” 

He leaves the office and hears Ginger’s smaller legs struggling to keep up with him. He turns and smiles at her. “You’re too tall,” she complains.

“You say that all the time. Didya need something?”

“Yes, you big oaf.” She grabs his arm and yanks him into the closest room. 

“Ow! How are you so little and so strong at the same time?” He rubs at his arm.

“Who hurt you?”

“What are you talking about?” Tequila is honestly confused.

“Benjamin Adam Butler, tell me the truth. Who hurt you?”

“Maria…”

She pokes him in the chest. “I’ve known you for quite some time now, and I figured we’re friends.” He nods. “Good friends. As in the kind of friend you call when you’re drunk off your ass and just beat up a man in a bar because he called you little lady.”

“You’re pretty damn cute when you’re drunk and furious,” he says with a smile.

“So we’re close. Plus I’m a scientist. It’s my job to study things and make observations. Well, Tequila, I spent the last half-hour studying you and my observation is that you’re sad. No, miserable. So that means you’re missing someone, because in general you’re not a miserable person. And I’m willing to bet my entire X-Men comic book collection that someone broke your heart.” She leans against the closed door. “You’re not leaving here until I get the story, so spill.”

“Ginger, honey, I love you, but you’re insane.” She taps her foot. “I was on a simple vacation!” She crosses her arms over her chest. “And I fell in love with the most amazing brilliant Scottish geek.” He falls onto a chair. “I got to watch him work and we went for fish and chips and we had the most INCREDIBLE sex I’ve ever experienced. As in I didn’t KNOW people could have sex that good.”

“Well.” She fidgets a bit. “I’m glad to hear that. I think. And now…”

“We talked about him visiting and plans were never made and we said goodbye and that was it.” He stands back up again. “He didn’t show any interest in trying to maintain anything, so…it was just one of those temporary vacation things.”

“I haven’t had too many of “those temporary vacation things” but I’m fairly certain they usually don’t end up with the participants falling in love.”

“No. They don’t. But it’s over and I’m going to Panama.”

“Ben…” 

“Please, Maria.” He bends down and kisses her cheek. “You’re a doll for worrying, but I’ll be fine.” He gently moves her to the side and leaves the room.

A week later he’s on his way to Panama.

 

“Luv, I’ll be fine. You can’t get all possessive like this every time I go into tha field.” Eggsy says into Harry’s chest. 

“It’s only Canada, Harry. At least the enemy will be polite when they’re trying to kill him,” Merlin says from behind his desk. “And can I ask WHY you’re saying your goodbyes here?”

“I knew he was here getting his last bit of intel from you, and it’s easier for me to say goodbye if you’re here to yell at me,” Harry tells him. He buries his face in Eggsy’s hair. “I’m sorry if it embarrasses you, my boy, but ever since…it’s just harder for me to send you away.”

“I know, ‘arry. I know.” Eggsy wraps his arms around his husband and Merlin has to smile. They are adorable…if he ever used that word to describe Harry, that is.

“And it’s not EXACTLY Canada, it’s Quebec. You don’t know French!”

“I do, actually. Well, the important things. Je t’aimerai pour toujours.”

“Fuck,” Harry growls, giving him a passionate kiss. “I thought you speaking Russian was attractive…now French?”

“What did you even say?” Merlin asks.

Eggsy turns pink as he leans back to look into Harry’s eyes. “I said I’ll love you forever.”

“And that will be useful on this mission HOW?”

“Good point, Merlin.” Harry glares down at Eggsy. “When do you plan on working that in?”

“When I’m on the phone with you at night,” Eggsy says sweetly. He looks over his shoulder at Merlin. “Ya know, Merlin, it’s only a four hour flight from Montreal to Kentucky. I could finish this job, hop on down there, and…”

“If you want to stay alive upon your return, you will not finish that sentence, lad.” Merlin’s tone is like ice even as heat fills his stomach. It’s been a month and he still can’t seem to push Tequila from his mind, or his heart. He fills his days with work but his nights are long and restless.

Eggsy turns in Harry’s arms. “Merlin, ya gotta say something. Yer still miserable. Ya gotta…”

“I don’t “gotta” do anything, Eggsy. While I appreciate your concern, it’s not necessary. I am fine.” Eggsy opens his mouth to speak and Harry quickly covers it with his hand. “I repeat…fine.” Merlin stands. “I’m going to get something to eat so you two can say your disgustingly romantic goodbyes.” He comes over and gives Eggsy a hug. “Safe travels, Eggsy. Contact me when you’re on the ground.”

“I will.” 

 

Eggsy watches Merlin leave the office. “This is fuckin’ ridiculous, ‘arry. Why can’t he get his head out of his fit arse an’ call Tequila?”

“If you remember correctly, darling, we needed my deafness to get us to admit our feelings to one another, and your coma for us to admit our love.” Harry smiles at him and kisses his forehead. “It is very kind of you to worry about him, but…”

“He’s back ta bein’ tha robot, ‘arry. We was warmin’ him up a bit when was fuckin’, makin’ him feel wanted an’ all. An’ then Tequila came along an’ it was like he figured out how worthy he is. An’ now…it’s all gone.”

“Maybe it’s not in the cards for them.”

“I think it is.” Eggsy places his hands on Harry’s hips and grinds against him a bit. “Can ya do me a favor, luv?”

“What do you want?” Harry frowns.

“Get me a phone number.” He stands on tiptoe and nibbles at Harry’s jaw. “Ginger Ale in Statesman?”

“No, Eggsy.”

“YES, Eggsy.” He bites at Harry’s bottom lip. “I’ll make it worth your while…when we get back we can do that slave boy fantasy thing you’ve been talkin’ about.”

“Really?” Harry stares at him.

“Yep. I’ll even wear those stupid wrist cuff things.”

“Done.” Harry gives him a passionate kiss. “But first focus on your mission and getting home safely.”

“Done,” Eggsy echoes. He removes his wedding ring, tucks it in Harry’s pocket, and hugs him tight. “Love you, Haz.”

“I love you, too, my darling boy.”

 

Ginger hums as she bends over the microchip, tweezers completely steady in her hand. “Come on, you gorgeous thing. Give it to Mama.” She grabs the offending wire and pulls it free. “That’s my good boy.” Her computer chirps an alarm and she jumps. She goes over to view the call and frowns. Kingsman? She opens the call. “This is Ginger Ale.”

“Hello, Miss, uh, Ginger. I don’t know if you remember me.” The handsome young man on the other end looks nervous. 

“I do. You’re Arthur’s husband, correct?”

“Yes, ma’am, uh, Miss, uh, Ale.”

“I know, it’s weird. You can call me Ginger.”

“My code name is Tristan, but you can call me Eggsy,” he says with an attractive grin. “Hope it’s okay Harry…that’s Arthur…gave me your number. I have a bit of a problem and I need your help.”

“Of course! Is it Arthur? Is he all right?”

“Oh, he’s fine. Merlin’s created about seventy new trackers and I think he’s going to test them all on Harry. The only way he’ll go out of contact is if he manages to shed his entire skin.”

“Good, glad to hear he’s all right.”

“It’s, well, it’s a bit personal.” Eggsy looks uncomfortable, hand rubbing at the back of his neck. “And I gotta tell you, Harry wasn’t quite pleased that I asked to contact you. But I feel it’s a bit of a Star Wars situation. Help me Ginger Ale…”

“…you’re my only hope,” Ginger finishes. 

Eggsy’s smile is full of glee. “Please come visit us. I need you to visit us.”

Ginger laughs. She likes this young man. “So what can I do for you.”

Eggsy’s smile fades. “I sorta need you to help me get Tequila and Merlin’s heads outta their arses.”

“Oh, that,” Ginger says glumly.

“Wait, what? Unless, you know, you an’ he is a thing…” Eggsy’s posh accent fades away into something else, something streetwise and common. “I didn’t know that, an’ I’m sorry, an’ I’ll send ya a right proper weddin’ gift.”

“What? No!” Ginger almost shrieks. “God, no…just, no. No.” She shakes her head. “Tequila’s like a little brother to me, nothing more. We’re good friends.”

“Okay, okay.” Eggsy puts his hands up. “Sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry for my reaction. It’s just that…I called him out on it when he got back. I could tell the second I saw him. He was miserable.”

“Tell me about it. I’ve never seen a man Merlin’s size crumple up an’ look that small. Guess you know they had a thing…an’ now neither one of ‘em wants ta admit it was more than just a thing.”

“Right. He called him the “most amazing brilliant Scottish geek,” like that was the best compliment he could give anyone.”

Eggsy laughs. “That about sums Merlin up, though, don’t it? Merlin looked at him like rainbows was gonna shoot out his arse at any moment. He’s a fuckin’ stubborn old man an’ I hate seein’ him so unhappy. Thought maybe we could work out a plan…”

“That sounds like a good idea, but…” Ginger sighs. “He’s in Panama. He’s been there for a month and it might be another month until he’s home.”

“Panama? Fuck.” Eggsy sighs. “Well, keep in touch, all right? When it looks like he’s comin’ home, maybe we can work somethin’ out.”

“I will.” She terminates the call and stares at her work.

 

“Excuse me, Merlin?” Andrew calls from behind the desk.

“Yes, Andrew?” Merlin answers tiredly. He’s leaving HQ for the first time in three days. It’s seven in the evening and his focus is on dinner, a shower, and his bed, in that order.

“I’m so sorry to bother you, but I couldn’t help but notice that no one has asked for Mr. Butler’s suit.” Merlin freezes. “I haven’t said anything because I figured it isn’t my place. He’s American, after all, and more than likely he’s back in the States. I hate to leave it hanging here…”

“No, of course, Andrew. If you could keep it a bit longer…I’ll speak with Arthur and see what he would like us to do.”

“Yes, sir.”

Suddenly the last thing Merlin wants to do is find his way home. He turns around and heads for the train. He plods to his office, ignoring anyone who speaks to him along the way. Thankfully most of the usual staff are gone by this time. He removes his jumper, loosens his tie, removes his shirt, and sits in his vest and trousers. He stares at his desk for a long moment before reaching into his bottom desk drawer. He’s looking for his bottle of scotch but instead sees the gift from Tequila. He pulls out the bottle of bourbon and stares at it for a moment before opening it. He gets a glass from the same drawer, fills it and takes a sip. He chokes for a moment, takes a deep breath and gulps the glass down.

He’s into his third glass and staring at the way the light hits the amber liquid when someone knocks on the door. “I’m not here,” he answers before realizing that he’s very obviously here. Alan breezes in and Merlin winces. “Oh fuck.”

“I’m back from Hungary.”

“Obviously. Go bother someone else. Somewhere on this planet there MUST be someone who’s happy to see you.” 

“But it looks like you’re having such a good time in here.” Alan picks up the bottle. “Statesman Bourbon. Very nice. A present from your new friend?”

“My bourbon.” Merlin yanks the bottle back. “My new friend,” he says sadly.

“Well, I think you should share ONE of them. As the beautiful young man has returned to the States, I guess you’ll have to share your bourbon.” Alan gets a glass from the side table and pours himself some bourbon. “To new friends.”

“Whatever.” Merlin drains his glass and fills it again. 

“Hmmm.” Alan sits back down and studies him for a long moment. “You spent a lot of time with him, didn’t you? Was he nice?”

“Very. Smart, too.”

“Really? Shame, that. I personally prefer my men handsome and dumb as a board.”

“That’s not true.” Merlin waggles his finger at him. “You liked Harry. And Eggsy. Both very very smart men.”

“You caught me,” Alan says with a lazy grin. “You’re smart, too.”

“No, I’m dumb. Stupid fucking idiot.” Merlin frowns at his glass. “Tequila…” He shakes his head. He can’t form the right sentences.

“Tequila,” Alan repeats. He stands up and suddenly he’s sitting on the edge of Merlin’s desk, leaning over him. “Tell me, Merlin, do you like tequila?”

“Very much,” Merlin whispers.

“Like the taste of it? The way it slides down your throat? The way it…burns?” 

Merlin quickly stands up and almost falls over. He flails a bit and grabs at Alan’s arm. “Shut up.”

“What?” Alan asks innocently. He puts his hands on Merlin’s waist and helps steady him. “All right?”

“Fine,” Merlin snaps. Alan’s hands are strong and warm on his hips. “Why are you here?”

“Well, I figured I’d stop in and report on my mission…knew you’d probably still be here.” Alan tugs a bit and Merlin moves closer. “I told you once that you should call me if you needed me.”

“Don’t need you.”

“You’re obviously lonely…I’ve nothing else to do…” Alan somehow moves even closer. One hand slides up Merlin’s arm. “Always thought you were quite fit, Merlin.” He nuzzles at Merlin’s neck and he shivers.

Alan’s right. He IS lonely, and Alan is definitely offering something to take that loneliness away, even for a night. It wouldn’t hurt, would it? “Alan, I…”

“Shh, Merlin.” He takes the glass from Merlin’s hand and sets it down. “Let me take care of you.”

The door flings open before Merlin can respond. “Oi, Merlin, what tha fuck? Ya said you was goin’ home an’…oh FUCK no.” Eggsy flies across the room and pushes Merlin back in the chair. “Alan, go away.”

“A gentleman always knocks.” Alan stands up and glowers at him.

“A gentleman doesn’t take advantage of his friend who’s obviously drunk off his arse,” Eggsy says angrily. “Get out of here.”

“Merlin, do you want me to leave?” One of Alan’s feet slides up Merlin’s calf.

“I…I don’t know.” Merlin blinks up at him. It had seemed a good idea at the time, but Eggsy looks so angry, and Eggsy always takes care of him. “Maybe you should.”

“You’re an interfering little prick, Eggsy,” Alan snaps.

“Go!” Eggsy yells.

“You know where to find me, Merlin.” Alan smiles at him, glares at Eggsy, and leaves the office.

“I’m sorry,” Merlin whispers.

“No, sweetheart, nothin’ ta be sorry about.” Eggsy puts the cap on the bottle and pushes it away. “Just glad I got here when I did. You’d have been furious with yourself in the mornin’. Thankful this didn’t happen when I was in Quebec.”

“I miss him. I miss Ben,” Merlin says. “And now it’s too late.”

“It’s never too late, Ewan,” Eggsy promises. “We’re gonna fix it, all right?”

“We can’t fix it. I was stupid. And his suit is ready,” Merlin says sadly. “He would look so good in it.”

“Yer never stupid,” Eggsy says. “Foolish, maybe, but never stupid. Now let’s get ya up ta yer suite. Ya need ta sleep, an’ then we’ll fix it.”

“All right,” Merlin says with a sigh. “I’m tired.”

“I know.” Eggsy helps Merlin to his feet. “Can ya walk?”

“I’m not THAT drunk, lad,” Merlin says in annoyance. He concentrates on walking to the door, allowing Eggsy to lead him to the elevators. 

Eggsy quickly strips him down and tucks him into bed. “Sorry it’s been so hard on ya, Ewan. Love fuckin’ sucks sometimes.”

“I appreciate you taking care of me, as always, Eggsy. Though a man of my age shouldn’t need it.

“A man of your age ain’t got nothin’ ta do with it. Ya hide yer emotions away so much, Ewan. It’s hard for ya ta deal with ‘em.” Eggsy kisses his forehead. “Can ya trust me with this?”

“I trust you with my life.”

“Well, no need ta get THAT dramatic. But ya better remember when yer sober that ya said I could fix this.”

“I’ll remember,” Merlin promises.

“All right.” Eggsy kisses him again. “Sweet dreams, bruv.”

 

Merlin awakens the next morning with a bit of a headache but nothing he can’t handle. As he showers and dresses he plays through the events of the night before, and by the time he leaves his suite he’s furious with himself, Eggsy, and Alan.

He arrives at his office and makes it a priority to find the worst possible mission ever for Alan. He’s setting everything up when someone knocks at his door. “Enter,” he says with a sigh.

“How ya feelin’?”

“Fine. Thank you for taking care of me,” Merlin says politely. 

“Course.”

“But I’m a little angry with you, taking advantage of me.”

“What?”

“You got me to agree to contacting Ben.”

“No, I most certainly did not,” Eggsy says. “I got you to agree to let me fix it.” His smile is a beam of sunshine and Merlin doesn’t trust it for one second. “And I know exactly how to do it.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end - I can't believe it. I wanted to write this so badly but was afraid it wouldn't flow well. I should have known better with these boys.
> 
> I promise there is another part of the story to follow...something with equal focus on Harry/Eggsy and Merlin/Tequila, with my usual dose of ridiculous melodrama. Thanks to everyone for their support and feedback...I'm always so nervous when I post a chapter and many of you have been quite sweet with your comments.

TWELVE

 

“Maybe you should text him,” Eggsy suggests one morning.

Merlin looks up from his computer. “Excuse me?”

“Text him, bruv. Text him an’ say hello.”

“If he wanted to speak with me, he would have contacted me already.”

“Uh, no he wouldn’t.” Eggsy actually looks bashful.

Merlin slowly removes his glasses. “Lad…”

“I didn’t do nothin’!” Eggsy protests. Merlin just looks at him. “Harry had me call Ginger about somethin’ an’ I asked after Tequila. He’s been on assignment in Panama for a few months now. Probably didn’t have tha time ta text ya right now, that’s all. Probably get shite reception in tha jungle.”

“So I shouldn’t text him.”

“No, text him. Cuz then he’ll get back into a good area an’ think oh look, Merlin was thinkin’ about me.” Eggsy beams at him. “Perfect.”

“No.” Merlin looks back down at his keyboard. “He’ll be thinking why in the world is he just now texting me? If he was interested, why haven’t I heard from him yet?”

“Oh, Ewan.” Eggsy comes over to hug him. “Yer such an idiot!”

“No. I’m just someone who has realized their place in this world.” He pats his desk. “And it’s right here.”

“Fuck.” Eggsy crosses his arms and actually pouts. 

“You won’t have to worry about it for long, though, Eggsy…you’ll be busy. I have an assignment for you in China.”

“Does ‘arry know about that? You remember what happened tha last time I was in China.”

“You got yourself captured.”

“Twasn’t my fault,” Eggsy retorts, just as Merlin figured he would.

“And yes, Arthur is aware. He signs off on every mission, you know that. Maybe this time you’ll be a little more careful.”

“Maybe this time…” Eggsy starts, but finishes by kissing the top of Merlin’s head. “Oh, sweetheart, I ain’t tryin’ ta drive ya crazy. Not this time. Just want ya happy. He makes ya happy.”

“I know, lad. I appreciate it.” He stands up and kisses Eggsy’s cheek. “And you’re right. He MADE me happy. I’ve just resigned myself to the fact that it was a temporary thing. Perhaps you should come to that realization as well.”

“Never,” Eggsy vows.

Merlin rolls his eyes. “And they call Harry the drama queen.”

 

“Hello, boy.” Champ smiles up at Tequila as he enters his office. “Good to see you. Wonderful work in Panama. Damn proud of you. Really.”

“Thanks, Champ.” Tequila pours himself a cup of coffee and sits down across from him. He was proud of his work as well. He’d asked to be buried in an assignment, and this was almost like a slow and painful death. He’d had to charm his way into the good graces of a beautiful woman, and then lie to her to get the intel he needed to infiltrate her husband’s business. It was dirty work, and unfortunately he seemed to be very good at it. No one needed to know that he’d thought of Merlin the entire time. “It was rough, I’m not gonna lie. But I’m glad we shut the bastard down.”

“Indeed.” 

“So, just let me know when I can get back out there again. I’ll take a few days to rest and everything, but I’m ready to go back out.”

“You don’t want some downtime?”

“No,” Tequila says immediately. “I want to be busy.”

“Hmm.” Champ eyes him for a moment. “If you like, I can find something in Europe for you. Let you go over and see your new friends again.”

“No!” Tequila says quickly. He winces. “I mean, no, thank you, sir, that won’t be necessary. If you need me there, of course I’ll go, but don’t find me work to do just to, uh, get me over there.”

“Hmm.” Champ looks out the window.

“Morning, Champ. Hello, Tequila, good to have you back.” Ginger breezes into the room, grinning from ear to ear. “I was worried about you for a bit when we lost communication.”

“Yeah, that wasn’t my best day,” Tequila agrees.

“Did you give him the good news?” Ginger asks Champ.

“No…was getting to that,” Champ says. He gets up, pours himself a cup of coffee, and leans on the table. “Tequila, I…”

“We’re going to New York City!” Ginger almost shouts.

Tequila’s coffee cup hits the table with a thunk. “Come again?”

“We’re going to New York!” She sighs happily. “Just imagine all the shopping…Fifth Avenue, Tequila!”

“I doubt they have anything in my size.” He frowns at Champ. “What’s all this about?”

“There’s a distillery conference in two weeks, and you and Ginger will go as our representatives.”

Tequila’s mouth falls open. “Are you joking, Champ?”

“No, sir. Ginger’s gone every year, but this is the first year it’s been in New York. I can’t let a little thing like her go by herself, now, can I?”

“Champ, Ginger has a rainbow of martial arts belts on her wall and can shoot the eye from a squirrel.”

“Eww, that’s disgusting.” Ginger wrinkles her nose.

“Figure of speech, darlin’.” Tequila looks at Champ. “Sir, I…”

“You just proved yourself in the field, Tequila, but you sometimes actually have to pretend to work for a distillery. This conference will be a good place to hone your skills, and Ginger will be there to back you up if you need it. I didn’t think I’d have to convince you to take a week away from here to hang out in New York.”

“Please, Tequila, think how much fun we’ll have!” Ginger says, poking him in the arm. “And on the company dime!”

“Shopping on Fifth Avenue is NOT going to be done on the company dime, Ginger,” Champ says sternly.

“Of course not, sir.” Ginger nods, winking at Tequila.

“Fine.” Tequila stands. “I think it’s ridiculous, but you’re the boss and I guess you know best.”

“All right then.” Champ nods at him.

“Can I ask where Jack is? Been lookin’ all over for him, can’t find him.”

Ginger and Champ exchange odd looks. “He was sent to Southeast Asia on a reconnaissance mission and we’ve not heard from him for some time,” Ginger say sorrowfully. “My department is doing everything they can.”

“Oh.” Tequila swallows hard. “Well, you know if you need me, I’m ready go there and help find him.”

“Of course, boy.” Champ claps him on the back.

 

“Just wanna sleep,” Eggsy moans as his phone rings. He’s on the Kingsman jet somewhere over Asia. China went much better this time, but all he wants is about forty hours of sleep, at least eight hours of naked bed time with his husband, and a kiss from his dog. “Agent Tristan,” he mumbles.

“Oh, Eggsy, did I waken you?”

Eggsy looks at the caller ID. “Ginger! How are you? You did, but, well, I’m in the air somewhere, can’t even tell ya what time it is here. How are you?”

“Good, thanks. Hey, listen, remember how you asked me to let you know if there was a way we could work things out between Tequila and Merlin?”

Eggsy is suddenly very wide awake. “Yes, I remember.”

“I think I’ve found a way. How hard would it be for you to get Merlin to New York in a few weeks?”

Eggsy stares at the phone as if he’s never seen it before. “Did you say New York? As in New York City?” 

“Yes. There’s a distillery conference there in two weeks, and Tequila will be there with me. If you can get Merlin to New York, I’ll get them together or die trying.”

“Fuck.” Eggsy stares into space. “I mean, sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.”

Eggsy sighs. “Yeah. I can do it. Or, like you, I’ll die trying. Probably because Merlin will kill me.”

 

“You know I hate it when you go away, my boy, but Christ, I love it when you come back.” Harry rolls onto his back, panting for breath.

“Mmm, I know what you mean, luv.” Eggsy gives him a tender kiss. “Be right back.

He scurries to the en suite, cleans himself off, and brings a flannel for Harry. After taking his sweet time cleaning and kissing Harry, he tosses the flannel into the sink, pulls on his puppy gown, and snuggles next to his husband. “I love you, darling.” Harry gives him slow sweet kisses. “You are the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“Well, I love you, too, ‘arry.” Eggsy smiles against his chest. “I need ta remember what I did right this time so ya talk ta me this way again next time.”

“You always do everything right.”

“I’ll remember ya said THAT, too,” Eggsy says with a snicker. He kisses Harry’s chest a few times and snuggles back down again. “Harry?”

“Yes, my boy?”

“I need a favor.”

“Name it.”

“I need a favor from you…an’ one from Arthur.”

Harry moves to the side so Eggsy’s head falls to the mattress. “I’m intrigued.”

Eggsy gets up and sits cross-legged. “Ya know Ewan, right?”

“Obviously.”

Eggsy makes a face. “An’ ya know how he’s arse over tits in love with Ben, an’ Ben probably feels the same, except they’re both fuckin’ stupid an’ didn’t say anything when Ben left, an’ now Ewan’s all mopey?”

“What have you done, Eggsy?” Harry asks sternly.

“I ain’t done nothin’…yet.” Eggsy gives Harry his sweetest smile. “Ya know how much I love ya, ‘arry? Know how happy we are? We have this amazin’ relationship, an’ the sex is fuckin’ INCREDIBLE, like Guinness Book of World Records incredible. Don’t they deserve somethin’ like that?”

Harry sits up. “I can’t remember the last time you buttered me up like this when you wanted something. This is serious.”

“The only man I love more than Ewan, ‘arry, is you. I want him happy. Me an’ Ginger have been talkin’, see, and…”

“So THAT’S why you wanted her number?”

“Yes.” Eggsy fidgets a bit. “Cuz I know she an’ Ben are close, an’ she wants him happy, too! She said he’s been miserable since he came back. An’ then they sent him off ta like, Panama, or somethin’, but now he’s home. He an’ Ginger are goin’ ta some conference in New York, an’ she called an’ asked me if we could get Ewan ta New York.”

“New York City?”

“Yes, Harry,” Eggsy says, exasperated. “New York City. I swear, ‘arry, if ya let me get him there, I’ll never ask for anythin’ again.” 

“I find that hard to believe.” Harry looks at him for a long moment. “It is official. I can deny you absolutely nothing. All right…do whatever you think is necessary.”

“YES, ‘arry!” Eggsy throws himself onto Harry’s lap. “I love ya so much, ‘arry. Love you.” He gives him a deep passionate kiss.

“What ARE you going to do, exactly.”

“Tell him the truth and convince him to go.”

“This I’ve GOT to see.”

 

“Come in.” Merlin doesn’t look up from his computer. “Hello, Harry…Eggsy.”

“How’d you know…”

“Cameras in the hall,” Harry says.

“Course.” Eggsy sighs. “May we sit?”

Merlin stares at him. “Are you sick, lad?”

“Uh, no.”

“You never…of course. Please sit.” Merlin removes his glasses. “To what do I owe this pleasure.”

“I was just wondering how things were going with Penelope,” Harry says.

Merlin gives him an odd look. “Wonderful, of course. If I dropped dead tomorrow, Kingsman wouldn’t miss a beat.”

“We don’t want ya ta die!” Eggsy exclaims. “Just go away fer a bit.”

“What’s going on?” Merlin looks at Harry.

“No. I don’t have anything to do with this.” Harry holds up his hands.

“Eggsy…”

“Ewan…” Eggsy smiles at him.

“I am far too busy for games, Agent Tristan. I…”

“Ya need ta go to New York ta get things straight with Ben,” Eggsy blurts out.

Merlin stares at him, unsure of what he’s just heard. “I beg your pardon?”

“Ya need ta go to New York.” Eggsy falters a bit. “To, uh, get with Ben. Me an’ Ginger worked it out…he’ll be there for a conference, an’ ya…uh…”

Merlin removes his glasses and takes a deep breath. “You’ve been talking about me with Ginger? Gossiping with someone we barely know about…”

“No!” Eggsy jumps to his feet. “Ewan, fuck, no. Ya know I would never just gossip about ya. This is because I love an’ care about ya. Yer unhappy the way things ended between ya, an’ so is he. She said he was miserable when he got back, talked about ya a lot. If ya just TALK ta him, please, Merlin. Yer due holiday time, ya could go over there. If it doesn’t work out, I fuckin’ swear on Daisy’s life ya won’t hear one word about Ben from me EVER again. Swear fuckin’ down, Ewan.”

Merlin stares at him, wondering why in the world he’s actually considering this. “So, what…I just waltz across the pond, knock on his door, and ask him if we’re going steady?”

“That’s ridiculous, Ewan.” Eggsy almost looks offended. “We’ll come up with something much better than that.”

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Merlin rubs at his face. “I can’t…I…”

“Ewan.” Harry reaches over and puts a hand on his arm. “You deserve true happiness more than anyone I know. But sometimes you need to move things along a bit to get that happiness.”

“I won’t hear one word from you about him ever again if this goes tits up. Because it WILL go tits up.” Merlin points at Eggsy.

“I swear. An’ you can give me whatever shite job around here that ya want an’ I won’t complain.” Harry and Merlin snort as one. “I won’t!”

Merlin looks at his computers for a long moment. Then he looks at Harry, who calmly looks back at him. Then he looks at Eggsy, who is sitting on the edge of Merlin’s desk, hands clasped together under his chin. “Fine.”

Eggsy whoops, throws himself onto Merlin’s lap, and kisses him. “Ya won’t regret this, Ewan.”

“I already do.”

 

“Was that so bad?”

“Maria, honey, I was about to use toothpicks to keep my eyes propped open,” Tequila murmurs as they leave the conference room.

She elbows him in the side. “It wasn’t that horrible and you know it.”

“It wasn’t,” Tequila admits honestly. It’s the second day of their conference and he’s actually learned a lot. He’s also never realized how little he knows about the whole distillery business. They do occasionally have to go undercover as employees of Statesman, so it’s probably a good idea for him to sound like he knows what he’s doing. “Thanks for rescuing me from that last seminar, though. I know I should be proud of the fact that I realized I had a problem and did something about it, but telling a room full of distillery guys that I can’t partake in the taste-testing would be a little uncomfortable.”

“Of course.”

“You coulda stayed.”

“No, I’m not interested. What I AM interested in is shopping followed by a nice dinner. How about you?”

“I don’t know about the shopping, but maybe dinner.” Tequila yawns and stretches as they leave the conference center part of the building and head for the hotel. 

“How about you check for our messages and head upstairs? Call me in about a half-hour and let me know if you want to joint me.” She surprises him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“Sure, honey.” Tequila gives her a strange look before heading to the front desk.

“Good afternoon, sir,” the woman behind the desk says. 

“Hello. Any messages for Statesman?”

“Yes, actually.” She hands him a note but her next words make him forget it’s in his hand. “There is a delivery from Kingsman Tailors in your room, sir.”

“Kingsman Tailors? For me?”

“Yes. A suit, I suppose. It was taken to your room.”

“I…thank you.” Tequila slowly turns around and plods to the elevator.

He’d forgotten about the suit. Actually, that was a lie. He’d pushed the thought of the suit from his mind. He figured he’d have to go pick it up, and if he conveniently forgot about it, he wouldn’t have to face Eggsy or Harry or Ewan ever again. He knew everyone would be cordial to him, it’s how they were bred, for God’s sake. But he didn’t think he could look Ewan in the eye ever again and act like nothing happened between them. He was an idiot for walking away and not settling things one way or another, and he thought about that almost every day.  
He opens the hotel room door, tosses the keycard onto the tiny table by the door and steps into the room. The suit bag is hanging from the curtain rod on the far side of the room and he stares at it for a long moment. It’s only when someone clears their throat that he realizes he’s not alone in the room. Someone’s sitting on the bed and the sight of them makes Tequila actually choke on his own saliva.

“Hello, Mr. Butler,” Merlin says softly, standing up. He’s wearing a gorgeous dark blue suit that makes Tequila’s mouth water. 

“How’d you get in here?” Tequila can’t believe that’s the first thing coming out of his mouth.

Merlin rolls his eyes a bit. “The security system and locks at this hotel are practically prehistoric.” He smiles. “Your suit’s been ready for quite a while now and we figured it was about time we deliver it to you.” Tequila doesn’t miss the way Merlin’s beautiful eyes hungrily run over his body.

“That’s…” Tequila’s voice is an embarrassing squeak and he swallows hard. “That’s quite the customer service you have there.”

“We pride ourselves on taking care of every person that purchases a bespoke Kingsman suit.” Merlin goes to the bag and unzips it. “Of course, sometimes we fail and don’t take care of them half as well as we should.”

“I don’t know about that,” Tequila says softly. “I always felt very well taken care of. I’ve never felt like that before…never in my entire life.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Merlin pulls the suit from the bag. “Would you please try it on? We didn’t have your shoe size, so I don’t have a pair of oxfords, but there is a nice shirt in here as well.”

Tequila silently takes the suit, carefully lays it out on the bed, and begins to undress. He turns his back to Merlin but it doesn’t matter. He can feel Merlin’s eyes on him. Piece by piece he assembles the suit and then he’s turning around to face Merlin. “How does it look?”

“You look absolutely stunning.” Merlin reaches up to fix the knot in Tequila’s tie. “Of course.”

“Please give Andrew my regards,” Tequila says. He turns back around and looks in the mirror. “Jesus,” he whispers. He almost doesn’t recognize the man reflected back at him. “Kingsman tailors really know what they’re doing.”

“Not always. Sometimes they don’t pay attention as closely as they should, and they miss things that were quite obvious all along.” 

“Thank you for bringing this,” Tequila whispers. “I…”

“I’ve brought you two things from Kingsman, actually.” Merlin takes a deep breath. “One is new and beautiful and made specifically for you. It will protect you in the field, and it will make you look even more gorgeous than you already are. The other…the other is old, and faded, and timeworn. It cannot always protect you, but it would probably die trying. It cannot make you look gorgeous but…but it could tell you that you do look gorgeous. Every day. I don’t know that it is made specifically for you…” Merlin looks away, clenching his hands in fists. “But I do believe it feels you are made specifically for…” He takes another breath. “You may have both of these things from Kingsman, forever. But if you only want the new thing and not the old thing, I understand. I…” Merlin seems to think. “This is ridiculous. I’M ridiculous. I sound like some idiotic rom-com and…”

“Fuck, Ewan, just kiss me for God’s sake,” Tequila blurts out. He turns around and grabs Merlin by the lapels. “Shut up, and kiss me.” Merlin’s on him in an instant, wrapping himself around Tequila and passionately kissing him. Tequila sighs into the kiss, melting into Merlin’s embrace. Merlin’s hands run through his hair and Tequila fists his hands into Merlin’s shirt under his jacket. “I’ve missed you so damn much, Ewan, was such an IDIOT. I don’t know why I let myself walk away from you in the airport, and then I never told you…”

“No…no, Ben, don’t.” Merlin hugs him, pressing his face to Ben’s shoulder. “I acted like I didn’t even care, like you were some sort of fling. I never told you how strong my feelings were, that I felt more than…I shook your hand in the airport, for Christ’s sake. I’m a stubborn old man who…”

“You’re a stubborn brilliant beautiful man and I love you.”

Merlin freezes and pulls back. “What?”

“Oh. Was that…too soon. Okay, yeah. We haven’t talked in months. Too soon.” Tequila steps back and runs a hand through his hair. “Sorry.”

“No, Ben.” Merlin cups Tequila’s face in his hands and gently kisses him. “Not too soon. Perfect timing. I love you, too. So much. I love you in a way I thought I’d never allow myself to love anyone. And I’m ecstatic and scared to death and I feel like I’m going to vomit any minute now.” Merlin claps his mouth shut in horror.

“Please don’t. This incredibly sexy Scottish guy came all the way from England just to bring me this suit.” Tequila rests his forehead against Merlin’s. “Deep breaths, darlin’.”

“I’ve missed that. Missed you.” Merlin’s kissing him again, and Tequila feels like he will never get enough of the taste of him.

“So, now what?” Tequila asks when Merlin lets him up for air.

“Well, I decided to take a chance and make a reservation at a little Italian restaurant nearby. It’s very dark and private, very romantic. You’ll look perfect there in your suit. And then we can talk, and then we can…see.”

“That sounds wonderful. I need to call Ginger first.” He grabs his phone out of his own pants. “Ginger…it’s Tequila.”

“Oh, hi.” She sounds sad.

“Are you all right?”

“Of course, I…what’s up?”

“Well, I don’t think I’m going to make dinner and shopping with you tonight.”

She lets out a shriek that almost deafens him. “Really? He’s here? You talked? Oh, Ben, that’s WONDERFUL.”

“Wait a minute…you knew about this?” Tequila looks at Merlin, who suddenly is very interested in the buttons of his jacket.

“Someone had to get you two dumbasses together. Eggsy and I have been talking for weeks, and Champ gave the okay for me to bring you to New York.”

“If I wasn’t so damn happy right now I’d be furious with the both of you.” Tequila brings Merlin’s hand to his mouth and kisses it. “Thanks, honey.”

“You’re welcome. And by the way, you don’t need to come to the rest of the conference. I’ve got it covered.”

“Ging…”

“Go. Be with the man you love.” She squeals again and hangs up.

“So.” Tequila looks at Merlin.

“It wasn’t my idea, I swear. Eggsy kept after me until I finally gave in.” Merlin sighs. “I suppose I owe him something now.”

“Probably.” Tequila can’t stop smiling. He is still in shock. Merlin’s come all the way from England, taken this chance…for him. “Oh.” Tequila looks down at his stocking feet. “I don’t have the right shoes. I can’t wear anything I have with this suit.”

“There’s a place nearby that looks appropriate,” Merlin says. “We can go there now, get you shoes, and then drop your old shoes back here before dinner.”

“You’ve thought of everything.” Tequila nuzzles along the line of Merlin’s jaw, inhaling the scent of his aftershave. 

“I had a long flight to think of everything. I thought about how stupid this was, I worried about what I’d do if you refused me, I worried about what I’d do if you accepted me.”

“You don’t hafta worry about it alone anymore, Ewan.” Tequila sweetly kisses him. “I got you.”

 

“It was one can, ‘arry. One rubbish bin.”

“Which you promised you’d empty, and you didn’t, and it overflowed, and now look at this mess.” Harry stares at their kitchen floor. 

“Yes, sir. Whatever you say, sir. The stupid forgetful slave will clean it up.” Eggsy gets on his knees and starts picking up the garbage. Eliza barks and jumps around him. “Get away, Eliza! This is all because of you in the first place.” He shoves her away.

“It’s not Eliza’s fault, Eggsy. Of course she’s going to get into that if it’s falling all over the floor.”

“Whatever,” Eggsy sulks. He knows it’s his fault but he’s not going to admit that to Harry. His phone buzzes and he pulls it from his back pocket.

“That can wait, Eggsy. I’m not finished with you.”

“Course you fuckin’ ain’t,” Eggsy snaps. He opens the text and his mouth falls open. “Fuck me!” He gets up and throws himself into Harry’s arms. “Sorry, luv, so sorry. Yer right, was all my fault. I promise I’ll be better about it, swear down.” He kisses Harry, deep tongue-filled kisses that leave Harry panting for breath.

“All right, darling…I forgive you.” Harry stares at him.

Eggsy mutely holds out his phone, showing Harry a picture of Merlin and Tequila in gorgeous bespoke suits, arms wrapped around each other and smiling at the camera, standing on what is obviously the Empire State Building.

THE END


End file.
